Ryuusei no Solitude
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: AU, shounan ai in later chapters. Kurama was never shot by the hunter, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru are demons and Hiei never left the Koorime ISland, yet, because he's a she! R&R plz!
1. chapter I

**A friend of mine helped me thought of this story and I'm writing it for her! So if you want to kill me and give me death threats go ahead but I shall continue it nonetheless. I like the story line and the idea, plus I'm a sucker for AUs. So this is my AU and I hope you like it. Even if you don't I'm still continuing it. **

**Ryuusei no Solitude **

**By: Koritsune Dragonrider **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Warning: rape, shone ai **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing that is relate to the YuYu Hakusho  
series. **

**Summery: Kurama was never shot by the hunter, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru are demons, and Hiei never left the Koorime Island, because Hiei's a girl! Here is an AU with a lot of twist! **

**Pairings: Kurama/Hiei Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara **

**Chapter I **

Hiei walked solemnly through the halls. She didn't stop as people looked at her, she was used to it. It wasn't her fault she was different. Unlike most Koorimes she didn't have blue hair and eyes. Her hair was black with a white streak in the front and her eyes were red. Instead of the white and blue the other Koorimes wore she chose to wear black and tie her hair with a red piece of string, bows made her look girly. She also distanced herself from people. It wasn't that she didn't like the people she lived with, it was just that anyone besides her twin, Yukina, touches her they get burned. She was really a fire demon, but her clan didn't know that and her family hoped it would stay that way. She had been hiding her powers for the last two hundred years and everyone thought she would develop her powers later. Baka Koorime.

"Oneesan," said a voice and Hiei turned around to find Yukina running toward her.

"Hi, imouto," she said, "What is it?"

"Your friends Sanae and Chisa are here to see you."

"Hn, fine." She walked out to greet the two girls she called friends. Sanae had teal hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and white pants. Chisa had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She was also wearing blue fighting clothes.

"What?" asked Hiei.

"Want to tease the commissioner?" asked Sanae.

"How?"

"We could set the sacred tree on fire," suggested Chisa.

"We did that last year," said Sanae

"Steal the sword from the Koorime alter?"

"Year before that," said Hiei.

"Then what can we do this year?" asked Sanae.

"We could let the zoo animals out," suggested Chisa and the others agreed. They hadn't done that yet and the commissioner would suspect it was them this time. They quietly went into the Koorime Island zoo and looked around. The zoo wouldn't start for another two hours which gave them time to get to work.

"Where do we start?" asked Sanae.

"Over there," said Hiei pointing to the Makai exotic animals. Sanae and Chisa looked nervously at each other and turned to their friend.

"Are you crazy," asked Chisa.

"No," she answered. She walked in and looked back at her fear stricken friends. "What are you, ningen? Come on!"

Her two friends looked at each other and followed their head leader. Hiei walked in to the Makai polar bears pen and coaxed them out with some meat. Hiei smiled when they gladly clambered out of their cell. She looked over at her friends who were attempting to bring out a Warg, luckily very tame. It look like like a large hyena, but was big enough to ride on. The Warg walked around as the three let loose the other exotic animals and darted out before anyone saw them. Two hours later the zoo keepers had a surprise when they went to check on the animals. Luckily nothing was hurt and they animals evaded every attempt at re-caging them, and Hiei and her friends were never caught.

**TBC**

**Hate me if you want for making Hiei a girl but I thought it would be cool! And I want to thank my friend for giving me the idea. I'm starting this now because it will be a looooong story. **


	2. chapter II

**Chapter II **

Youko Kurama walked down the street as he tried to locate the tavern in which he would meet his employer. Hence tried, Kurama couldn't find the place worth a darn! But it wasn't his fault; it was his dang sidekick, one of four anyway.

"Kuwabara, where did you say the employer was," said Yusuke. The demon looked at his best friend.

"The guy said it was Olganath," said the cat demon. Kuwabara's furry ears were an odd assortment on his head with his short orange hair but he refused to grow his hair. His tan-haired sister scuffed behind him.

"There's your problem," she said. "There's not such place as Olganath."

"Kuwabara," growled Kurama and Kuwabara backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry!" said the cat demon. "Miss interpreted words?"

"I didn't know he knew such a word," said Yusuke.

"That's it!" Kuwabara tackled Yusuke and they rolled around on the street, Kurama and Shizuru just watched as Keiko yelled at them.

"Yusuke, stop!" yelled the nature demon.

"Leave'em be," said Shizuru. "They'll stop in their own time."

Keiko sighed and watched her boyfriend wrestle with Kuwabara, who was currently in a headlock. Kuwabara cursed and kept trying to free himself but it was clear Yusuke was stronger then the cat demon. Yusuke snickered as his friend tried to break free of Yusuke's strong lock but couldn't.

"Give it up!" yelled Yusuke.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Say it!"

"Mercy!"

Yusuke let go of Kuwabara and straightened his black vest. Kuwabara grumbled as he untwisted the knot in his tail. Shizuru chuckled at her brother and Keiko yelled at Yusuke for fighting a comrade. Kurama was trying to not kill his gang.

"What are we going to do now," he yelled and half the street turned to them but he paid them no head. "We have probably lost another employer due to Kuwabara's incompetence. That's the last time I send you out to look for an employer."

"Come on, Kurama," said the cat demon. "Give me another chance."

"I've been giving you chances for the past hundred years!" yelled back the kitsune. "When are you going to get it right?"

"Uh . . ."

"We can go to my parent's place again," said Keiko. "Wait until we get another contact."

"We might as well," said Kurama. "But that doesn't explain how we're going to feed our stomach in the next couple of months."

"We can always get rid of Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke! How can you say that about your friend!" yelled Keiko. She formed a boulder and smashed it on Yusuke's head, knocking the demon out. Kuwabara grabbed his friend's vest and threw him over his shoulder. They walked out of town and headed to Keiko's parents cave where they were warmly greeted and feed till they were stuffed. Kurama was still fuming over Kuwabara's blunder as he went to bed that night. The next morning they left to go to their hideout and plan for a much needed raid. As always they decided to make Kuwabara the decoy as the others stole as much as they could carry.

"Why am I always the decoy?!" asked Kuwabara.

"Because that's all you're good for," said Shizuru. Kuwabara growled at his sister but she just ignored it as they went over their plans on how they would raid the vault. That night they silently went to the castle where they were raiding and waited for when the time was right.

"Okay Kuwabara," said Kurama, "go!"

The cat demon ran into the castle, making sure the guards saw him, and led them away from his friends toward the other side of the castle.

"Get him!' yelled one guard.

"Intruder!" yelled another. Soon about fifty guards were following the cat demon. Kuwabara ran and zigzagged through the halls and jumped out a window as the guards looked for him in confusion. Meanwhile Kurama and the others were running through the halls toward the vault, Shizuru in front so she could warn them if there was a guard coming. At a corner she suddenly stopped and Keiko almost collided with her.

"What's wrong, Shizuru," she asked.

"Guard, and no weakling either." She pointed around the corner and Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Leave it to me," he said and walked out. He approached the guard and tapped the monster's shoulder. "Excuse me, but we're planning to raid this place and I don't suppose you know where the money is kept do you?"

The guard growled and raises its club but Yusuke punched it out and kicked it aside.

"You said it was strong, Shizuru," said Yusuke and Keiko pointed behind the demon's shoulder. Yusuke yelped when the supposedly unconscious guard grabbed the demon's hair and lifted him up.

"I'll skin you alive!" yelled the demon.

"Dude, haven't you heard of mouth wash!" yelled Yusuke and pointed his finger at the demon. "Rei Gun!" the demon's head exploded and greenish yellow blood spilled on Yusuke. "Eeeeeew!"

"Come on, Yusuke," said Kurama and ran past the gore on the floor. They ran to wear the vault was and Kurama looked at the lock. Taking a leaf from his hair he jimmied the lock in a nanosecond and opened the door. Inside were mounds of gold, silver, jewels and other pretty little things a thief would like to have. Keiko pulled out large pouches and handed them around so they could fill them with the money. Soon they had full bags and they quickly left. Halfway through the halls they come to a sudden halt in front of a horde of guards.

"Keiko," said Kurama and she nodded. Leveling her hands to the ground it suddenly shook and a large crack formed straight at the demons. None of them had time to run as every single demon fell through the hole and Keiko closed it, ceasing the earthquake. They ran out ad met Kuwabara at the tree line away from the castle.

"How much did you get?" he asked.

"A lot," said Kurama. "Let's move before they find us."

They ran out of the castle's vicinity and into the forest.

**TBC**


	3. chapter III

**Chapter III**

Hiei straightened the white kimono with the blue obi her sister made for her. It was time for the Winter Festival and she didn't want to disappoint her sister because white and blue weren't exactly her colors. But for Yukina, she'd do anything. She grabbed the red string and messily tied her hair back in a ponytail as someone knocked on her door.

"Yes," she said and Yukina walked in, giggling at the sight of her sister.

"You didn't brush your hair," said Yukina and picked up a brush. Taking the red string out, she started brushing her twin's hair.

"You don't have to take care of me," said Hiei.

"But I want to, and you look prettier with your hair brushed back."

"You don't have to mother me; I have kaasan to do that."

"Yes, but I can sister you."

Hiei chuckled and Yukina giggled as the Koorime tied the string neatly in her sister's hair. They walked out and greeted their mother by her study.

"Don't you two look beautiful," sighed Hina and looked over her daughters. "Hiei, you look like your father."

"Okaasan," growled Hiei and her sister and mother giggled. They were such girls. Luckily no one was in the room when Hina said that. Gossip travels fast in the Koorime Island.

They walked out and went to the festival. Yukina giggled at the lanterns and the swirling snow as lady vendors tried to sell their wares and dancers danced as the musicians played and singers sang till their throats ran dry. Hiei walked around and kept her hands up in her sleeves so no one would get burned. Yukina tugged her sleeve toward a vendors shop.

"Look, neechan! Look! Aren't those glass icicles beautiful?"

"Yes, they are," said Hiei and went with her sister to look at the ornaments. Yukina carefully picked each one up and examined it.

"Look, Hiei, this glass fox is so beautiful! I'll buy it for you." Yukina held up a miniature fox no bigger than Hiei's pinky finger. Gold jewels were set in for the eyes and it stood proud and erect. Hiei had to admit, it was beautiful.

"I don't need it, Yukina," said Hiei. "You don't have to buy it for me."

"But I want to," said Yukina and proceeded to barter for the tiny statue. "I'll give three gems for it."

"Three," said the vendor. "That's statue is worth about ten."

"That's blackmail," yelled Hiei coming to her sister's defense. "My sister had a good price."

"I will lower it to nine."

"Four," said Hiei.

"Seven."

"Five and not a gem more."

"Sold! You drive a hard bargain, milady."

"Whatever," said Hiei as they walked away.

"Here, oneechan," said Yukina and handed Hiei the glass fox. Hiei carefully took it and placed it in her kimono sleeve.

"Where do you want to go now," asked Hiei.

"I would like some crushed ice."

Hiei nodded and they went to a vendor that sold the cheapest crushed snow for only one gem. As they were leaving they ran into the worst person in the Koorime Island, even worst then Hiei, Yume.

"Well if it ain't the children of the bitch," smirked Yume as her friends giggled. Hiei growled and grabbed the front of Yume's kimono.

"What did you say, whore!" she growled.

"Hiei, please let her go," said Yukina grabbed Hiei's arm.

"She just insulted kaasan!"

"Please, Hiei!"

"Yes, Hiei," said Yume, "why don't you do what your sister says. You always do."

"Shut up, Yume," said Hiei. "If you know what's good for you."

"Why, ain't it true? That your whole family are bitches?"

That set Hiei off. She tackled Yume and they rolled on the ground. Hiei started punching the girl as Yume tried to punch back but Hiei was a better fighter. Yume grabbed some snow and threw it in Hiei's face and the fire Koorime fell back trying to get the snow out of her eyes. When she looked up again Yume sent a snow storm at her, and Hiei instinctively sent up a wall of flames to counter the attack. Every person there gasped at the attack and coiled back from the flames.

"Fires," whispered one Koorime. "She uses fire!"

"Forbidden Child!"

"How could we miss it?"

"Quick! Let's get her!"

"No!" yelled Hiei. She knew what happened to Forbidden Children, she'd seen it happen once. They threw the babe over the Koorime Glacier Cliffs. She didn't want that to happen to her.

"Sister," whispered Yukina tugging on Hiei's sleeve. "Let's go!" And they ran from the festival. Running through the streets they dodged in the back alleys and hid in the shadows as guards searched for them. Finally they made it to their home.

"Yukina, Hiei, what's going on?" asked their mother.

"Okaasan," said Yukina, "We have a problem." And Hiei was just silent.

**TBC **


	4. chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"Whoo," yelled Yusuke when they were safely away. "That was great! Can't wait till the next time."

"What should we do now," asked Kuwabara.

"Celebrate," suggested Shizuru. "I saw a great tavern at the next town over."

"But not before we sell this junk." said Kurama. "With this weight we will slow down."

Everyone agreed and they walked to the next town, arriving after dark. Kurama was still pissed at Kuwabara for his blunder back at the last town but his steam just about went down. Just about.

They went to a merchant who bought just about anything and Shizuru did most of the talking, since she was the only one who could keep a level head, and was the best haggler.

"Listen, pipsqueak," she yelled, "Those Indigo jewels cost ten times than that!"

"That's my final offer, take it or leave it," said the merchant.

"Then I guess we'll leave it," said Kurama and started toward the door. The others turned to follow.

"Wait, wait," said the merchant, not wanting to lose a good deal. "How about ten thousand Zen? Twenty?"

Kurama turned back to the merchant. "Make it thirty and you have a deal." The merchant nodded. They got paid for the stolen goods and left, going to celebrate at a tavern. Yusuke got them drinks as musicians and girls sang and dance, Keiko pulled Yusuke roughly away from one girl showing too much leg, bashing his head after.

"When will you learn, Yusuke," asked Shizuru and Yusuke shrugged.

"Probably when I'm another hundred years old," he said. A hooker walked by and sat on the table next to Yusuke.

"Hey, hon," she said. "Want to have some fun?"

"Back off, bitch," yelled Keiko. "He's taken." She shoved the hooker away and sat down. "I don't like bars."

"Yeah well, they make a great cover for people on the run," said Shizuru taking a sip of the beer and made a face of disgust. "Cheap."

"It was the most expensive stuff they've got," said Yusuke. Shizuru shrugged and took another sip. After confirming that the drink wasn't toxic the others started to drink, getting used to the horrid taste of the beer.

"When we go to the next town," said Kuwabara, "I'm going to buy us some real beer. Not this cheap shit."

"Good luck," said Shizuru. "You know the good stuff is reserved for those damn lords who think they can rule our asses. What gives them the right to tell us what to do?"

"The people who elected them thousands of damned years ago," said Yusuke.

"Don't worry," said Kurama. "Someday we'll drink the real good stuff if we're as successful as we are now."

"Leave it to Kurama to tell us the right things," said Yusuke. "Uh oh, trouble."

Kurama turned around slowly to see five guards walking around asking questions to the other patrons. They wore the uniforms of the fief they stole from night the night before.

"You know what to do," he said and everyone nodded.

"Have you heard anything about the robbery last night," asked a guard that came to their table.

"There was a robbery," said Keiko playing innocent. "How terrible!"

"Have you heard anything?" asked the guard again.

"I think you just told us," said Yusuke.

"We are trying to enjoy our drinks," said Kurama. The guard looked at the silver kitsune for a second then gasped.

"You're Youko Kurama," yelled the guard. "You're the most wanted thief in Makai."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," said Kurama returning to his drink.

"I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you."

"And what if he refuses," asked Shizuru.

"Then I'll have to take him by force."

"It's okay, Shizuru, we want no trouble," said Kurama taking his tankard. "We don't want any trouble."

"But Kurama . . ."

"Now, now I'll leave but I want just one more toast. To the days when I was a thief. May they continue to grow."

"What does that . . ." The guard didn't finish its sentence when Kurama threw the cup of beer in the guard's face. While he tried to get the liquid out of its eyes Kurama kicked him in the stomach and ran.

"Come on!" he yelled and his friends followed. A few guards stood in the door way to black their escape. "Rose Whip!" Kurama's whip struck on guard in the arm and wrapped around another's head. Kurama gave it a jerk which effortlessly broke the guard's neck.

"Rei Ken!" yelled Kuwabara and started slicing swords and Yusuke punched and kicked the rest. The girls ran out and went to the stables to "borrow" some horse. Kurama jumped on a white one and looked at his group. The girls could only grab three so Keiko rode with Yusuke and Shizuru with Kuwabara.

"Let's go!" he yelled and they rode out of town.

**TBC**


	5. chapter V

**Chapter V**

Hiei sat on a branch and happily ate the bread she managed to steal from a vendor before he looked. Hiei wasn't used to stealing but she had gotten used to it after a year living in the Makai and it wasn't like she imagined. She figured out that the Koorime was right. The Makai was a bad place to be, always watching your back and making sure no one snuck up on you to take you somewhere where you didn't want to be. Sadly she fingered the tear gem around her neck as she remembered how she came to the Makai.

"_Sister," whispered Yukina tugging on Hiei's sleeve. "Let's go!" And they ran from the festival. Running through the streets they dodged in the back alleys and hid in the shadows as guards searched for them. Finally they made it to their home. _

"_Yukina, Hiei, what's going on?" asked their mother. _

"_Mother," said Yukina, "We have a problem." And Hiei was just silent. _

"_What sort of problem," asked Hina. _

"_Hiei got angry," said Yukina, "really angry. And she used her fire." _

"_She did WHAT?" Hina looked at her eldest daughter who was currently in a corner and looking at the floor. _

"_She asked for it," said Hiei. "She called you and Yukina a bitch." _

"_Who did," asked Hina looking at Yukina since she knew Hiei wasn't going to say anymore. _

"_Yume," said Yukina. "Hiei and I were just walking around the festival grounds and Yume started alienating us. Finally she set Hiei off and they fought. When Yume sent a snowstorm at Hiei she defended herself with her inner fire." _

"_Girl had it coming," said Hina. "Well, let's go. It won't be long before the guards are here and after you, Hiei. So let's get started." _

"_On what," asked Hiei looking at her mother. _

"_You're leaving. You have to get out of here before they kill you. I lost your father and I don't want to lose you as well. You look so much like him." _

_Hiei blushed and followed her mother to her room. They started stuffing as much clothes as they could into a small traveling bag, Hiei grabbing the sword that belonged to her father that her mother grabbed before he died, and hurried Hiei to the edge of the island. _

"_Ain't you coming," asked Hiei looking at her mother. Hina shook her head. _

"_Not now," she said. "When things cool down I'll join you." _

"_But, mother," said Hiei hugging her mother close, both of them crying into their kimonos, a black tear gem fell into Hina's bosom. "You know what will happen." _

"_Hai and I have to accept my punishment. Now you two go!" _

_Hiei grabbed her sister's hand and ran, their kimonos hiked up to let them run faster. Hiei heard shouting and saw Runners after them. _

"_Oneechan!" yelled Yukina knowing who was after them. _

"_Keep running!" yelled Hiei and looked ahead. She skidded on some ice and lost her grip of Yukina's hand and fell into blackness as she rolled down a hill. _

"_ONEECHAN!!" _

_Hours later Hiei woke to find herself completely alone. She had her supplies with her and her kimono was torn a little but she was otherwise fine. Feeling something bumping in her chest she fished out a blue-white tear gem that she knew was her mother's. Clutching it close to her chest she cried.  
_  
Hiei sighed and sang a song that her mother used to sing to her.

_I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday _

_I collect the scattered pieces _

_I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes _

_Knife-like moonlight rains down _

_On a night that freezes even the horizon _

_Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee _

_I strain to hear the song of the wind _

_Those who do not know a sleepless night _

_Cannot become strong; that is the rule _

_I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies _

_It's the words of someone's prayer _

_I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes _

_A thing that's even sadder than loneliness _

_Is not realizing that loneliness _

_No matter how freezing the night, under the earth _

_Warmth is hidden _

_Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage _

_I would become a nameless stone _

_I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday _

_I collect the scattered pieces _

_And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes _

_I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday _

_It's the words of someone's prayer _

_And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes _

_Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes_

_  
__  
_Hiei sighed again and continued to eat her bread.

**TBC**

**A/N: The song is Kuchibue ga Kikoeru (I Hear A Whistle) sung by Megumi Ogata.**


	6. chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Kurama and the others walked in a tavern and were greet by the sound of laughs, songs and brawls of demons proving each others strengths. Kurama looked around to find the contact Yusuke had found for them. Since the incident with Kuwabara he had the others find employers for them and so far no mix ups.

"Where's the contact, Yusuke," asked Kurama as they took a seat.

"He won't be here for another hour," said the demon. "I'm going to arm wrestle."

"They're half, if not all, drunk, Yusuke," said Keiko as Shizuru went to get drinks.

"I know," said Yusuke. "That's why I'm going to win." And he walked off to find a good challenger, Kuwabara followed him.

"Boys," growled Keiko pulling her mass of hair in a pony tail but some still fell around her face. (A/N She has long hair in this series, for the most part) "I'm cutting my hair."

"You would look cute in short hair," said Shizuru setting down the drinks. "Same shit as in the last tavern. Why do they say it's their best when it tastes like piss?"

"To earn money," said Kurama as a laughing roar came from the direction Yusuke and Kuwabara went. They looked over at their friends to find Yusuke had beaten a drunken patron in an arm wrestling match and was daring Kuwabara to beat him. Kurama turned back to the girls. "It's all about the money."

"When is it not about the money," asked Keiko. "It's stupid. The Makai is all about beating up the next person or the money. When is it not?"

"When the Makai doesn't exist anymore," said Kurama and tool a sip of his beer. Over the next hour the girls talked about what they would do with their share of the money as Kurama looked at the patrons. Some were pretty, mostly the waitress, and would make potential bed mates but nothing that strikes his interest. After the hour was over Kurama was about to leave when a burly demon stepped next to his seat.

"Are you Youko Kurama," asked the demon.

"Depends upon whose asking," said Kurama taking a sip of his drink, not looking at the demon in the eyes. Some demons can control you with eye contact. He had that happen to him once and didn't plan on a second time.

"I'm the one who employed you," said the demon not moving. "I would like to negotiate."

"Just a minute." Kurama signaled to Shizuru and she gave a shrill whistle that could be heard over the tavern noise. A second later Yusuke and Kuwabara returned. Kuwabara was rubbing a sour arm and Yusuke laughing at his friend's failure to beat the demon at arms wrestling.

"Yusuke, shut up," growled Kurama and Yusuke stopped laughing, a chuckle escaping a little. "Is this the guy?"

Yusuke looked at the demon and nodded. "Yep, that's him." Then he took a seat next to Keiko, taking two tankards of beer from a waitress and placed one in front of Kuwabara who sat next Shizuru.

"Okay," said Kurama to the demon. "You can join us."

The demon sat next to Kurama and kneaded his hands on the table. Kurama took a glance at him and saw the demon was brown haired with piercing grey eyes. His eye seemed safe.

"So, where do you want us to raid," asked Kurama.

"A palace of a lord," said the demon. "Should be easy for you."

"Depends upon the lord," said Kurama as the others made sure no one was listening. "A minor lord is fine but a high lord's are another problem."

"The place I want you to strike is Mukuro's palace."

Everyone at the table looked at the demon like he asked them to jump into a volcano. The demon could sense their agitation and for good reason. Mukuro was not only a high lord but a powerful one and not someone to reckon with.

"You're asking for a death sentence!" said Shizuru in a harsh tone. "You're mad!"

"Kurama, let's go," said Keiko and Kurama stood up to leave without a word. The demon chuckled.

"Well," said the demon, "obviously the great Youko Kurama isn't all that great. Backing out of a raid."

"I didn't become the King of Thieves by being stupid," growled Kurama.

"What will people say when they hear this," said the demon in a casual manner.

"I have no intention of giving up my title." Kurama leaned angrily at the demon nest to him.

"Kurama, don't," begged Keiko but the fox didn't seem to hear her.

"He's yanking your tail," said Yusuke tugging on Kurama's arm. "Don't go for it."

"Just tell us where and when and we'll be there," growled Kurama not hearing his friend. The demon smiled triumphantly.

"Perfect," said the demon and Kurama's friends groaned.

"Shit," they said knowing they had a rough task ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay," said Kurama, "Mukuro's mansion is basically a fortress so . . ."

"What do you mean basically," asked Yusuke looking at his friend. "It is a fortress!"

"Yes," said Kurama. "Let me continue. Someone has to scout it out first, someone small. I noticed they have cats to keep down the mice and rats there."

Everyone was silent for a minute then Kuwabara groaned.

"Oh no," he said.

"Don't worry," said Kurama, "Shizuru is going with you to back you up."

"I feel so much safer," Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"And what's that supposed to mean, otouto," said Shizuru as she walked toward her brother, cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing, sis," said Kuwabara but Shizuru started beating him up.

"I happen to know my Cat's Claw is better then your Rei Ken!"

"Ow," yelled Kuwabara.

"If you're finished," asked Kurama and Shizuru stopped hitting her brother. She kicked him once more in the side before rejoining them. Kuwabara groaned once and did the same.

"Shizuru," continued Kurama, "you and Kuwabara know what to look for; locks, codes, weakness, that sort of thing, right?" Kuwabara and Shizuru nodded. "When they have that we will go in and do our job."

The rest nodded and they went to work. Kuwabara and Shizuru went to their full cat forms and went to Mukuro's palace to scout it out. It was near dark when they came back.

"There's a broken window in one of the dungeons," said Shizuru. "No one's in it. The demons there are strong but not too strong."

"The vault is located on the second level," said Kuwabara. "It's heavily guarded but the shift change is at midnight. That's the only time we'll be able to go."

"I've also snagged this," said Shizuru and handed Kurama a ring. "It's one of those new crest keys. One for every door there. That one's for the vault."

"Good job," said Kurama. "We'll start at eleven thirty and go from there. I suggest you get some sleep."

They nodded and Kurama took first watch. At eleven thirty Kurama woke them up and headed toward Mukuro's palace. Kurama and the two cat demons crawled through in full demon form and slipped out to let Keiko and Yusuke in through a window. Yusuke checked around a corner and stood flat against the wall.

"Whoa, ugly," he whispered.

"Did it see you," asked Shizuru as a very ugly demon guard walked in view of them.

"Do I have to answer that," asked Yusuke and jumped away from the blow the demon sent at him. Shizuru ran up to face the demon.

"Cat's Claw!" she yelled and furiously scratched the demon. It howled and looked away from the group clutching its face.

"Rei Ken," yelled Kuwabara and sliced the demon in half.

"Come on," yelled Kurama running down the corridor. "Its yell could have alerted the whole fortress by now."

At that moment Shizuru sensed someone coming and pulled them into a room. They had to wait several minutes before Yusuke took a peek out.

"Damn," he said "There's still one out there."

"Not for long," said Kurama and took a seed from his hair and flicked it out the door. "I suggest you close the door."

Yusuke did and a second later they heard a scream and some crunching sound. The others cringed at the sounds as Kurama leaned against the wall. A few minutes later Kurama opened the door to find and empty corridor and a Death Tree chewing happily on a bone. Kurama flicked his fingers and the plant reversed back to a seed and landed on Kurama's palm. Kurama tucked it back in his hair and raced down the corridor, the others followed. They ducked behind more doors as soldiers went their way.

"Kurama, this isn't working," said Keiko hiding in a fifth room. "We need to get out of here!"

"Not until I complete the raid," he yelled.

"We'll die on this raid," yelled Shizuru. Yusuke waked in front of Kurama and pointed his finger at him.

"Sorry, Kurama," he said. "Rei Gun!"

The spirit blast hit Kurama in the chest and the kitsune fell unconscious. Kuwabara grabbed a chair and threw it at a window, breaking it and they ran out. Kurama wasn't happy when he woke a few hours later.

"How am I going to prove we've been there," he yelled.

"We're sorry, Kurama," said Yusuke, but it was either us or the raid. "There'll be another time."

"There'll never be another time!" yelled Kurama. He sat there furious as his friends try to help. Keiko walked to the silver fox demon and held out her hand.

"You have this," she said and in her hand was the crest key. Kurama took it and looked at it, and then he smiled.

"Yes, I still have this," he said pocketing the ring and stood up. "Let's collect our money."

**TBC**


	7. chapter VII

**Chapter VII **

"_Oneechan," giggled Yukina as they played in the snow. A clump of the flaky white stuff had fallen on Hiei's head which caused the teal haired Koorime to giggle. _

"_Don't go far," said Hiei as she shook the snow from her hair. Yukina giggled again and went back to playing with her animal friends. Hiei jumped in a tree where she could watch her sister and not get in the way. Seeing that there was no danger to her twin at the moment Hiei settled down for a nap. She hadn't been asleep for five minutes when a snow ball connected with her head, almost making the dark haired Koorime fall off the branch. She looked down to see Yukina giggle with another snow ball _

"_I've been practicing," said Yukina and threw the snow ball. Hiei jumped down and grabbed a clump of snow and threw it at Yukina. The Koorime giggled when it hit her and threw the snow ball she had made. Hiei dodged that but not the second one and got hit full in the face. Yukina laughed when her sister fell in the snow. Hiei smiled at her sister and waved her arms and legs back and forth, making a snow angel. Yukina joined her a minute later. _

"_Hiei-neechan," said Yukina softly. They looked at the dark red Makai sky. _

"_Hai, imouto?" _

"_Promise me, no matter what, you'll take care of me. I'm took weak to take care of myself." _

_Hiei looked over at her sister and saw that she was serious. Hiei admitted her sister wasn't very strong, Yukina didn't even like to fight, but to Hiei Yukina was the strongest twin because she was kind to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. Hiei could never be like that so she turned to her sister to be her other side, her other half. Yukina was strong. _

"_You are strong," she said taking her sister's hand, "in your own way." _

"_But not strong like you," she said. "Promise you'll take care of me." _

"_Of course, Yukina-chan," said Hiei. "I'll take care of you. that's a promise." _

_Suddenly Yukina became transparent and disappeared. Hiei screamed as she looked around for her sister, but no sign of her as the sky darkened and turned black. _

"_Yukina!" she yelled. "Yukina, where are you?!" _

_She felt the ground rumble beneath her and for a second that it was an earthquake, but how could there be an earthquake on the Koorime Island? It was confirmed when a crack appeared in the snow beneath her and gave way. She creamed as she fell in total darkness.  
_  
Suddenly she was awake, gasping for breathe and clinging to the tree branch she was perched on. She growled when she realized it was a nightmare. She missed her friends and the Koorime but she knew she wasn't allowed back there anymore. But most of all she missed Yukina, her only true friend in the whole village.

Hiei wiped her tears before they would crystallize and jumped from the branch, looking around to see if there was any immediate danger. There wasn't any.

'_Can't dwell on the past,'_ she thought. '_Have to move towards the future. Have to look for Yukina.' _

Digging in her pocket she brought out the items she had, two tear gems and the glass fox Yukina gave her. She was saving the two tear gems for emergencies and there was no way she was giving away the figurine, and she needed money. She had heard that demons get their money by stealing or assassination.

"Guess I'll get a job," she said and walked toward the nearest town. It wasn't hard to find where the thieves, mercenaries, and assassins hanged out because it was the one the commoners avoided most. She walked in and went to one wall where employers signed in for job offers.

Shoving her way through she took the flyer everyone seemed to be staring at. A demon growled at her but she growled back, putting a hand on her katana, letting them know that she would fight them: which was against the rules. When in the tavern they aren't supposed to fight for all were the same people, by order of the King of Thieves. She never learned his name but according to what she heard he was fearful for his skill and his temper. Hiei actually wanted to meet him one day.

Hiei grabbed a tankard of beer before sitting down, carefully drinking her drink. The Koorime Village they drank mostly wine but Hiei could buy beer from the back traders for a gem a keg. It wasn't much but it tasted good. The beer she had right now tasted like shit but she took it down and read the flyer. A low level lord wanted another assassinated to extend his land. Seemed easy enough.

Hiei downed her drink and stood up, placing a tear tem on the table and quickly leaving. The waitress sure would be surprised to find that tip on the table. She walked out of town and toward the lord's fief. According to the flyer many tried, and failed, to assassinate the other lord. Hiei didn't feel that she would join the list. She walked up to the gate and banged on it.

"What," yelled the guard.

"I've come to see your lord," she yelled back with authority.

"Assassin," asked the guard and Hiei grunted.

"Why else would I come here," she growled and the door opened. The guard led her to the lord that would hire her and he looked her up and down.

"You sure you're an assassin," he asked and she shrugged.

"Does it matter," she asked sitting down and propping her feet. "You want the guy dead, right?"

"True, but I have to have proof you're skilled." And the lord pressed a button. A minute later a muscle bound guard walked in, a heavy ax in his hand.

"This will be our new assassin," said the lord. "That is if she survives the test."

The guard began to laugh when he approached her.

"But she's a girl!" he said in a roar. "And she's too short."

"Size does not matter, idiot," said Hiei standing up. "And just because my genitals are inside instead of out doesn't mean I can't do the same things you can."

"You challenging me," growled the guard and Hiei gave a bored shrug.

"If you say so," she said.

The guard roared and swung his ax but Hiei disappeared.

"Where's she go," yelled the lord. "She vanished."

"Fool," said Hiei and the guard felt a sharp metal press against his throat and a slight pressure on his back. "I didn't go far." And she sliced the guard's head off. It rolled under the lord's desk as the body slumped to the floor; a trail of greenish blooded followed it. Hiei jumped off the carcass and walked to the desk, avoiding the blood.

"Are you satisfied," she asked as she took the lord's napkin and cleaned her blade.

The lord nodded. "You're hired!"

Hiei nodded and took in the information the lord gave her. Like the flyer said it was another minor lord that the one hiring her wanted to get rid of to expand his land. Hiei thought it was pathetic but it was a job.

That night Hiei crept around the castle where her victim lived, looking for a way in safe fully. Luckily for her there was an open window but it was near the front gate. She didn't know how to get in without getting caught.

"Molf," yelled a servant, "take that trash heap out! It'll catch fire one of these days!"

"Do it yourself," yelled the guard, Molf, and the servant scuffed, slamming the door. "Stupid woman thinks she can control me."

Hiei smiled and looked at the trash that was no more then a kilometer away. Even from where she was she could smell what was in it; rotten food months, no years, old, moldy old clothes, soggy paper and a million other things Hiei didn't want to know. Hiei flicked a small fireball and it instantly started fuming, the flames leaping in the air.

"Fire," yelled Molf and ran to the heap to put out the flames before it reached the castle. "Fire!"

Hiei crept around the servants as they ran with buckets of water and wet blankets to put out the fire. Hiei smiled, flew through the window and hid in a closet as more servants came to put the fire out. Slowly Hiei opened the door to find it clear and ran along the hall, following the blue prints she mesmerized. Following her memory she came to the lord's bedroom and no one in. Hiei shrugged and hid in the shadows for the lord to come in. She didn't have to wait long when the lord came in, ranting about fire and cursing his guards.

Suddenly the lord pulled stopped ranting and stood rigid by his bed. Hiei slid slowly and quietly down in the shadows as the lord looked around. Hiei crouched rigid and still, her toes hurting from the weight of her body. As the lord looked around she crept to another dark corner close to the lord, hoping to not make any sound.

Suddenly the lord pulled a knife from his boot and threw it where Hiei had crouched not a few minutes before. The knife made a thud when it buried itself in the wood.

"I know you're there," growled the lord. "Come out and I'll make a quick death of you!"

"You're the one who'll have a quick death," said Hiei and pulled out her katana. The lord grabbed one from the ordain wall and blocked Hiei's attack. The lord swiped at Hiei and she took the blow in her arm before it could hit her vital organs.

"A newbie," said the Lord. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"No," said Hiei and picked up her sword again, ignoring the blood that ran down her arm to her hand, making holding her sword tricky. Her fingers kept slipping on the handle and making her hand sticky.

"And you're a girl," taunted the lord picking up his sword again.

"Never heard of a female assassin?" snide Hiei. "I'm no prostitute."

Hiei attacked again and again the lord blocked. Hiei tried every move she knew and still the lord blocked. No wonder the other assassins couldn't kill him, he was a good fighter.

"Rawr!" she yelled and swung her sword again with one hand, it was harder for he had more muscle then he but she held him down.

"You cannot beat me," growled the lord.

"Wanna bet?" said Hiei and clutched her free hand. "Jaou Ensatsu Ken! Double!"

Black fire wrapped around Hiei's blade as another black sword appeared in her clenched hand. The flaming sword started melting the metal of the lord's weapon and drip on the lord's exposed throat. He howled in pain and backed off.

"You're dead," he yelled as he clutched his burnt throat.

"No," said Hiei bringing up both swords. "You are." And she sliced him to pieces. His body incinerated till there was nothing left.

"Hn," said Hiei and left through the window, no one knowing she was there.

**TBC**


	8. chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Kurama growled as he walked down the dirt road. Through he didn't mind being alone he had gotten used to his companions being around. Well, it wasn't the first time he and his friends had to split up. A week after their attempted raid at Mukuro's palace they found out that guards were after them. Obviously Mukuro didn't let anyone live after they come in without permission. They had split up to make themselves harder to catch. Kurama was now on his way to their den to meet with the others.

Kurama growled again as he walked into a town and looked around. He didn't feel like shopping, he doesn't buy frivolous things he didn't need, and the game houses didn't seem any fun. So not knowing where else to go he walked into a nearby thief bar, hoping to find an employer on the job board. The assassins and mercenaries were arguing over a flyer that seemed to be a challenge so he went to look at it. A lord wanted another dead for top money, nothing new but he was no assassin.

A small girl shoved into him and grabbed the flyer from the wall. One of the assassins growled at her but she growled back with a hand in her sword. That amazed Kurama, a girl that small with such a heavy weapon and walking in a dangerous place. She was either very brave or very stupid.

The girl walked away and Kurama looked at the thieves' fliers but nothing sparked his interest so he went to the bar.

"Hey, Mac," greeted Kurama to the bartender. The demon smiled and nodded toward the fox demon.

"Hey, K'rama," he said in a thick accent. "What's new?"

"Same old," said Kurama. "Got a couple of pollies on my tail."

"Which one? They're about fifty who want your coat."

"Fifty-one now. I went to raid Mukuro's."

"You crazy," yelled Mac. "Why'd you do that?"

"For the fun." Kurama pointed to the demoness now in the corner. "Who's she?"

"Newbie, arrived in town six months ago and hasn't left yet, through she did ask around about another girl. Must be lost sister or something."

"Maybe," said Kurama looking at the girl. "She been taken? Killed?"

"Killed, no. Taken, no. she doesn't let anyone near her, especially men. She's distant, that one."

Kurama scuffed and continued to look at the demoness. She was small but that was irrelevant, and had a cute childlike face and eyes were a deep blood red. Something about her intrigued him.

Mac looked at the kitsune and gave a roaring laugh.

"You want her!" he laughed

"Just get me a beer," he said turning back to his friend. "Anything on my friends?"

"No, but there have been reports of a lightening demon and a nature girl up north and two cat demons getting into fights out west. Could be them."

"Could be." Kurama picked up his beer and took a drink, expecting it to taste like shit but this one actually tasted good. Kurama looked at his friend and Mac smiled.

"Best in the house on the house," he laughed and Kurama chuckled.

"Thanks, Mac," he said. "It's better then what I've been drinking lately."

"Don't tell me you've been drinking that piss and shit in common bars," asked Mac. "You'd have to be desperate to drink that crap."

"Then call me desperate," said Kurama taking another sup. Suddenly a servant burst through the kitchen door and ran toward where Kurama and Mac were.

"Kurama-sama," gasped the servant. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have urgent news."

"What is it?" asked Kurama a little impatient.

"Mukuro's guards are coming in town from the north side," he said. "They are looking for you."

But Kurama was up off his seat and headed out when he heard the demon say "Mukuro's guards," "coming," and "north side." Kurama looked over to where the girl demon and saw that she had left. Oh well, it wasn't like he would see her again. He walked out of town and ran out to the woods. Kurama laughed, thinking he had avoided the guards again, when a sharp pain seared across his back. Grunting he fell to the ground and turned to see an arrow in his back and five demon guards with Mukuro's symbol on their uniforms walk up to him.

"Well, well," said one of the guards. "Caught a little thief, didn't we?"

Kurama growled and grabbed the arrow in his back, snapping the shaft in two. He grunted in pain and looked angrily at the guard.

"You have caused me pain," he growled. "That's bad . . . for you. Rose Whip!"

Kurama flicked his whip and it wrapped around the neck of a guard. Before anyone could move Kurama gave a sharp jerk and snapped the demon's head. He cracked his whip like a lion tamer and looked angrily at the other guards.

"Don't mess with me," he growled and slapped the ground. Razor sharp grass blade's shot from the ground and protruded from the guard's arms, legs and body. They screamed as the grass blades ripped through their skin, muscle, and innards. Knowing that he won Kurama walked away, trying to stop the blood that ran down his back, legs, and coated his tail. He managed a mile before he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.

Not far away a young teal haired girl watched the kitsune with fascination as he fought off the guards and escaped. She followed him and watched as he collapsed.

"Oh dear," she gasped and ran to the fox demon. "I better take you somewhere safe."

She grabbed Kurama's arms and dragged him to a nearby cave and there she treated his wounds.

**TBC **


	9. chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

It had been a month since Hiei's first job and had enough money to go for a while. Since then she had requests for other assassinations and even some raids, she took them all. She didn't know where to keep the money so she found a small abandoned cave to put it in, also keeping a pouch to herself. But she planned to pack everything when she moved.

One day as she waited for her next job it started to snow, she sighed, thinking about her homeland. When she first saw snow she didn't know what it was for she didn't have her mother's memories like Yukina. Hina had to teach Hiei everything she knew about being a Koorime and Hiei learned it with vigor, for her mother. She remembers when she found out she was different.

"_Mommy," said Hiei no more then five or six years old, "why am I different?" _

"_Because you're special," said Hina as she did Yukina's hair. _

"_Am I different, Mommy," asked Yukina looking at her mother. Both children wore identical blue kimonos and a red bow in their hair. _

"_Yes, both of you are special," said Hina. _

"_Does that mean everyone is normal and we're different," asked Hiei. "I wish I was normal." _

"_No, honey," said Hina. "You're normal too yet different. Everyone is normal in a different way." _

"_So we're normal yet different," said Yukina and Hina nodded. _

"_Just like everybody else," she said. _

"_Just like everybody else," said Hiei and Hina hugged her daughters. _

_It wasn't till a few years later that Hiei found out she wasn't like everyone else. That she wasn't just different, she was forbidden. Yukina wanted her to leave so she so no one would find out but Hiei promised to take care of her sister and even if that meant staying where she didn't belong.  
_  
_'I wonder how they are,'_ she thought. _'Sanae and Chisa and Aunt Rui. I wonder if Okaasan is still alive.'  
_  
Coming to a decision she grabbed her cloak and put it on. Going to her cave she got the rest of her money and put it her pouch and put the fox figurine in a pouch she had sewn in her trousers.

'_Maybe Yukina went back there,'_ she thought and ran off. She was two hundred leagues from the Koorime Island and she ran day and night to get there faster, only stopping once a day to eat and relive herself. Finally after five days of running and avoiding fights she came to a cliff a few miles away overlooking the Island.

'_From here it's beautiful,'_ she thought, _'but up there it's hideous.'_

She spent the night in a frozen tree branch that luckily didn't break under her weight and fall. She wasn't cold that night, being a fire demon had its advantage. In the morning she started to walk to the Island. It wasn't easy the ice was slippery and there was a bad snow storm that slowed her down. Finally she reached the cliffs and looked down on the village and growled. She'd been gone for more then a year and already they're acting like she never existed, bustling along the roads collecting their wares and selling them. Did they care about the life they condemned? Did they care about the woman who followed her heart? No, all they cared about was keeping their tradition and their purity. Vile wenches!

She walked into the village and immediately all occupation ceased as she down the road. Some ran inside while others watched her walk her down the street. She looked at them left and right, daring them to approach her. On one side she saw Sanae and Chisa, her once good friends and playmates. If anyone would tell her what she wanted it was them. She walked toward them and they backed against the wall of a building, suddenly afraid of her as others watched. Some gasped and other murmured about her killing them, but she didn't draw her weapon.

"Where's my mother," she asked locking eyes on Chisa.

"We're not telling you, bitch," said Sanae but Hiei kept her eyes on Chisa.

"Where is she," she repeated. Chisa began to whimper and she would have sweated if she wasn't an ice apparition. Hiei knew that out of her two old "friends" Chisa was a blabber mouth. She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Sanae knew that too.

"Don't tell her, Chisa," said Sanae. "Let's go!" Sanae started tugging on Chisa's kimono sleeve but the blue haired girl stayed where she was, her blue eyes locked on Hiei's red ones.

"S-she's outside the city," stammered Chisa and pointed down the street. "That way!"

"Chisa, no!" yelled Sanae and Hiei nodded.

"Thank you, Chisa." And she walked silently down the street as others watched. She walked outside the village and stayed on the same path Chisa showed her. As she walked she notices a figure coming in her direction. A woman with her head cast down, very slender and frail looking with a sad face. Hiei instantly recognized her.

"Aunt Rui," she said and the woman looked up. Rui eyes widen when she beheld the fire Koorime.

"Hiei-chan," she gasped and ran up to the girl, stopping short in front of her, "is it really you?"

"Hai," she said and Rui embraced her. Hesitantly she hugged her back and released her. "Where's my mom," she asked. "Where's okaasan?"

Rui eyes filled with tears as she turned around. "Follow me," she said and Hiei did. Rui led her through the snow covered forest and soon they came to a clearing. In the clearing was a pillar reaching toward the sky and her mother's name on it. Hiei walked up to it and placed a hand on it.

"How," she asked and Rui nodded.

"I was there."

_Hina watched sadly as her daughters' retreating backs as the Runners chased after them. _

'_Hn,' she thought, 'they can run all they like but Hiei is the fastest runner there is.' _

_Two guards held onto her as the elders walked up to her. The old and grisly women's faces wore angry scowls as the eldest walked up to Hina, leaning on her knurled cane. Hina held herself proud as the elders regarded her. _

"_You have deceived us," said the eldest. _

"_I've deceived no one," said Hina her voice defiant against her people. _

"_You've harbored a Forbidden Child under our noses," yelled another elder. _

"_I've harbored no one," yelled Hina. "I have the right to protect my children!" _

"_Your child of ice but not of fire," said the eldest. "From now on Hiei daughter of Hina is entitled as Forbidden Child and banished from these lands. If she sets foot here again it will be her last. Yukina daughter of Hina is welcome." _

_Hina sighed in relief and prayed that her daughter will stay away. They were her only children and would be devastated if she lost them. Now it was time for her fate. Feeling something bumpy in her kimono she reached in her neckline and pulled out a tear gem, black as night and warm to the touch. Clutching it tight she awaited her sentence. _

"_Hina, daughter of Tsubane," said the eldest, "your sentence is death. May you meet your male lover in the Havens." _

_The last thing Hina saw was her best friend, Rui, crying with a sad, heart broken face. At least someone will remember her while she was gone, she thought, and her secret didn't leave a heavy heart. In fact she was proud to keep her daughter hidden for she knew love; demons never did in the Makai. Her mate told her that. _

_Giving Rui one last smile her eyes closed one last time._

"Even after death she held a death grip on that tear gem," said Rui. "The elders put this pillar here over her grave as a reminder of what would happen if we didn't follow custom. But I think it as a memorial of someone who followed her heart."

"Me too," said Hiei after hearing the story. She had sat in the ground and leaned against the pillar, almost feeling her mother's warm embrace. "What of Yukina," she asked. "Did she come back?"

"Yes, but she waited a month before going out to find you. That tear gem," Rui pointed to a blue tear gem frozen in the lettering, "is hers. She said she was going to find you."

"Then I shall find her," said Hiei getting up. "Thank you, Rui. It's nice to know someone still cares."

"You may not look like your mother but you have her spirit. Keep it, Hiei, then your mother will live on."

Hiei nodded and turned back to the pillar as Rui watched silently. Hiei touched the pillar and disappeared before Rui could blink. Silently snow fell like silent tears around the lone Koorime who still cared.

**TBC**


	10. chapter X

**Chapter X**

Kurama groaned as he woke and touched his head as a pounding headache came upon him. It was like a black, rider less horse that was let out of its stall and pounded on the ground that was his brain. He shut his eyes again in hope of relieving it but the pain increased.

"Oh," gasped a voice and Kurama eyes flew open to reveal a teal haired girl with red eyes. "You're awake! Don't move or you'll rip the wound open. I'm afraid my healing powers are not very good."

"Where am I," he asked.

"In a cave I found," said the girl setting down the bowl full if water and wetted a piece of clothe. "I need to see your wound now."

Kurama slowly turned around so the girl could take off the stained bandage and carefully clean the wound. She inspected it and sighed.

"The head of the arrow is still in," she said. "I will use my powers to numb the pain but it will hurt."

"I've had worse," said Kurama. He gripped tightly to the clothe under him and gave a big sigh. "Well, I'm ready."

Kurama heard her rummage around in a bag beside her and pull out a pair of tweezers and felt her move his hair out of the way. He shivered when he felt her place a cold hand between his shoulder blades and his entire back went numb. Suddenly fire laced through his back and he screamed as she tried to dig out the tip of the arrow.

"Don't think about it!" yelled the girl. "Think about something else!"

But Kurama didn't hear her. He had become deaf and blind to the pain till she smacked his head to the ground.

"Think about something else!" she yelled and this time he heard her. Closing his eyes he tried to shut out the pain and thing about something else, anything else, except the fire that laced through his back.

His friends? No, his friends were okay, that he knew. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't the smartest thieves in the world but with Keiko and Shizuru they're survive. His parents? Che, he hadn't thought about his parents in years. He left Kitsune Valley to get away from them.

Unconsciously he thought about that girl he saw at the tavern. He wandered how she was and if she was still alive. From what he heard that assignment wasn't exactly easy. He would probably hear about her in a month, depending if she was alive or not. He had to admit she was kind of pretty and had a look that reminded him of, well, himself. Not many people had that effect with him. It was a few minutes later when he felt a tapping on his shoulder, his good one, and looked up to see the girl's smiling face.

"I'm done," she said. "I suggest you sleep now." And Kurama did. He slept for days drifting in and out that suggested he had become infected and he had a fever. When he was awake he saw the girl keeping his wound clean and feeding him. She might have told him her name but he either didn't hear it or didn't remember it. He would hear her sing to him while he was asleep and it made him feel happy. He hadn't felt happy in a long time.

Finally after many days going in and out of consciousness he found Blue Bonnet brushing his hair gently. Since he couldn't remember her name he decided to call her Blue Bonnet for her blue hair.

"Finally awake," she said and he nodded.

"How long was I out," he asked.

"A month," she said putting down the brush and going to a kettle over the fire, "maybe more. I know your kind like things hot so I made you some hot porridge."

"Why did you help me," asked Kurama as she came back with the porridge. "I didn't ask for your help"

"You didn't have to," she said spooning some and tried to feed him but he turned away. "If you don't eat then you'll never get well. Eat!" She shoved the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out, without the food. Kurama looked angrily at her as he chewed and swallowed. It was actually not bad, oats with chopped nuts, dried fruit and berries.

"More," she asked.

"I can feed myself," he growled and reached for the bowl with his good hand but she pulled it away.

"You only have one good arm and I didn't spend all that time healing you for you to get sick again. I'm feeding you."

Kurama growled and let her. He wouldn't tell her but he was grateful to Blue Bonnet for healing him and she seemed like a nice girl. He didn't want to hurt her so he let her have her way.

After she fed him Kurama slept again and woke to Blue Bonnet packing food in his bag.

"You can leave today," she said. "You're healed enough."

"Thank you," he said.

"You don't need to thank me." She handed the pack to him. "Through you could answer a question for me."

"Have you seen a girl by the name of Hiei," she asked. "She's my sister and she's lost."

"How many people have you asked?"

"A lot but no one knows her." The girl looked sad and frightened that she would never find her sister again. Kurama knew how she felt for he too had siblings and worried about them if they couldn't take care of themselves.

"Have you been specific?" asked Kurama. "Did you describe her?"

Blue Bonnet suddenly looked guilty. "No, I guess not. You think I should?"

Kurama laughed. "It would help."

"She's about my size with black hair and red eyes, her hair has a starburst in the front and she wears all black with a katana at her hip."

Kurama thought back for the description was familiar. Then he remembered the demoness at the tavern and what Mac said. "She's been asking around for a girl with teal hair. Lost sister or something."

"Yeah," he said, "I've seen her. In the last town I was in." he pointed in the direction of the town. She bowed to him and turned to leave. "Wait," he said and she looked back at him as Kurama reached in his hair and pulled out a sprig of blue flowers and handed them to her.

"What are these," she asked.

"Blue bonnets," he said. "Thank you for healing me."

She smiled again and bowed to him once more, which he returned, and ran off toward the town. He shifted his pack to a better position and walked the other direction.

**TBC **


	11. chapterXI

**Chapter XI **

Hiei walked through the forest, this time with a specific destination instead of just wandering around. She heard about an item that could help her search for her sister but it was rare and very powerful. And dangerous. But danger or no Hiei sought out that item and found out where to find it. It was dangerous because most people don't live through it. Actually no one has lived through the experience of having one. Hiei spent most of her money just getting the name of the item, the feared Jagan, the Third Eye.

Hiei came to a cabin with ramshackle walls and a roof that looked like it would fall down any second, ivy grew up and around the building. According to Hiei's informant this was the place Hiei was looking for. Hiei walked up to the door and banged on it.

"What do you want," asked a voice inside the cabin.

"I want to see Shigure," said Hiei through the door. "I want to speak with him."

"You may come in," said the voice and Hiei opened the door. In front of her was a man with long black hair in a pony tail with his back turned. "Do you have an appointment," asked the man.

"Are you Shigure," asked Hiei.

"Depends," said Shigure, facing her. His face was covered with earrings and a surgeon's mask hung around his neck. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I wish to have an operation," said Hiei walking in further.

"I do many operations," said Shigure. "Face lifts, plastic surgery, switch of gender . . ."

"I wish to have a Jagan," said Hiei impatient for it to end. Shigure looked at her and turned around.

"I don't do that profession anymore," he said.

"I need that Jagan," said Hiei. "You don't know how much I need it."

"I won't do that operation anymore," said Shigure turning back to her. "Too many people have been lost during the operation."

"I'm strong enough to control it," yelled Hiei. "I can accept the pain."

"It's not about accepting the pain," said Shigure as he stood up. "It's about if it will accept you."

Hiei stood there for a moment, not knowing about what Shigure meant. If it would accept her? What did that mean? Accepting the pain? If she did she'd die for sure. Did he mean the Eye?

"Are you saying the Eye is alive?" asked Hiei.

"In a way. The reason why no one has controlled it, or even lived through the operation, is because it is alive. It has not accepted a wielder yet for the ones who have tried did meet its requirements. Are you saying you do?"

"I can try! I'll pay anything!" Hiei dug in her pockets and threw down all her money on the floor. Shigure looked at it once and turned away.

"I don't want your money," he said.

"Then I'll pay with this." Shigure turned around to find Hiei's face cast to the side as she held out the fox figurine. Hiei promised herself she would never give it away but for Yukina she would do anything.

"And where did you get this," asked Shigure picking up the figurine.

"My sister bought it for me at a trader's cart," she said hesitantly. "That's all I have. Please take it."

Shigure looked at the figurine, then at Hiei and nodded.

"Come with me," he said and Hiei looked up sharply at him.

"You mean you're giving me the operation?" asked Hiei and Shigure scuffed.

"I'm not making you sing and dance," he said. "Come with me before I change my mind and keep the figure."

He walked into a room and Hiei wasn't far behind. Inside the room was metal table and lots of operating equipment. In a jar set carefully on a table was what looked like a turquoise orb floating in some yellowish liquid. Hiei walked closer to inspect it and saw that it was the Jagan, probably as big as a baseball and a snake like iris.

"Is that it," she asked as she looked at it.

"That's it," said Shigure.

She didn't really hear him because she was still gazing at the Eye. She became lost in the jaded color of the Jagan, like she was drawn to it. She had this sudden empty feeling as she looked at it, like it didn't belong in the glass jar. Like it was caged and just wanted to be free.

"You still want to do it," asked Shigure and Hiei nodded. She lay on the table as Shigure strapped her around the arms, legs, and waist. Hiei tested if the were straps were tight enough and they were. "They straps are so you don't claw out your eyes. Last chance to chance to back down. If you agree there's no turning back."

"Let's just start and get it over with," growled Hiei and Shigure nodded. He took off his earrings and put the mask on. Shigure reached onto a tray and grabbed a scalpel.

"I will need to cut through your skin and muscle to get to your skull," he said.

"I don't care how you do it," yelled Hiei. "Just do it!"

Shigure reached down and pressed the scalpel against Hiei's forehead, cutting into it. Hiei screamed as Shigure cut a swift diagonal line across her forehead and continued till he could see the bone, then used hooks and tape to keep the skin open and sponge the blood away. Oh Enma, it hurt! Ever had been bitten by a dog or had your limbs tore off? Yeah, it was like that. Hiei could do nothing but scream as she tried not to pass out from the pain. It ran through her nerves and brain. She couldn't shut it out. She bit her lip to try and keep from screaming but it didn't really help. She tasted something bitter and coppery and it took her a moment to realize it was her own blood, from her bitten lip and some from the blood running down her forehead. It ran down her face and in her hair and eyes. She wished he would wipe it away but he was busy making sure everything went right. She bit down harder.

Shigure pressed a button and watched as a machine whirled down toward Hiei's exposed bone. She groaned and screamed as the cutter cut a circular hole in her skull and Shigure took away the marrow. She growled and it her lip harder as she watched Shigure reach into the glass jar and carefully took out the Jagan. She blacked out as he fitted it on her forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Where am I_ thought Hiei as she looked around. All she saw was a vast darkness, fog drifted around her feet.

_**A girl this time**_ said a voice and Hiei turned around. _**But then, you're not just a girl.**_

_Where are you_ yelled Hiei then gasped. She wasn't really talking! No words came from her mouth but how can she speak?

_**Baka onna**_ said the voice. _**You don't need to speak here. In spirit form everything is open.**_

_Where are you?_ asked Hiei looking around again. She couldn't seem to find the owner of the voice but it sounded so much like her. Like an echo.

_**I am here,**_ said the voice and then laughed. _**And I am everywhere.**_

_Where is here?_

_**So many questions! Here is is there. There's no more then that.**_

_Who are you?_ Hiei asked her first question again and this time the being chuckled.

_**I am the Jagan**_ said the voice and Hiei gasped. The Jagan was with her? Why would it want to visit her in spirit form?

_**I saw you**_ said the Jagan, _**out **__**there**__**.**_ Hiei supposed it meant the operating room. _**I liked you. You intrigued me. I haven't seen a girl try the operation before.**_

_You mean I'm the first?_

_**Yes, and like I said, you're not just a girl.**_

_What do I have to do for you to accept me?_

_**Fight me.**_

_What?! I can't even see you!_ How can she fight something she can't see! All she could see is darkness.

As she looked in the dark she saw many turquoise pin pricks begin to glow and move closer to her. Soon a demon materialized a male with green skin and eyes all over his body. His spiky hair was split in two halves with a white starburst in the middle. He looked sort of familiar.

_**Fight me**_ repeated the Jagan and pulled out a katana similar to hers.

_This is how you'll accept me_ asked Hiei, _by fighting you?!_

_**Fight me!**_ yelled the Jagan and charged at Hiei. She barely had time to dodge when it, he, attacked again. It was then she realized she was naked, as was the Jagan fighting her. She blushed at her vulnerability toward the image.

_I can't fight you,_ she cried as she dodged another attack. _I'm naked!_

_**Nothing is kept hidden here,**_ said the Jagan. _**No secrets are kept. Fight me or die!**_

The Jagan swung again and Hiei cried as the sword pierced her side and flung her to the ground. Blood ran down her side and through her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding. The image the Jagan made was faster then she was! Shigure said it was powerful but she didn't know it was this powerful. She knew she could never defeat it so she might as well accept her own.

_I can't fight you,_ she gasped. She knew she was beaten before she fought. The image stopped his swing sort and smiled at her.

_**You have admitted your limits. You know where your strengths lie. I accept.**_

_What?!_ Hiei was confused. How could she have won when she didn't even fight?! Wouldn't that mean she lost?

_**You learn more by defeat then victory,**_ said the image.

_But winning is better then dieing,_ said Hiei as she stood up and the image nodded.

_**That is true too**_. The Jagan held out his hand and she took it.

xoxoxoxoxox

She groaned and opened her eyes to Shigure wrapping a bandage to her forehead. She flinched when he touched a tender part of her skin.

"You awake," he asked.

"I'm alive," she countered with her own.

"Well, you're not dancing your way to Reikai now are you?" he finished the bandage and tied it tight. "I suggest you sleep."

She grunted and closed her eyes, exhaustion from the operation and the experience she had with the Jagan. She never told anyone but she learned more that day then she ever did.

When she woke she found herself alone and her forehead and waist bandage. The swipe she took from the Jagan's image must have hurt her physically then just mentally. She walked over to a mirror and looked at her forehead. It felt weird to have a bandage around her forehead and she could actually feel the Jagan in her brain. It was a comforting feeling and it didn't hurt at all. She gently touched the Jagan under the cloth and gasped at the tickling feeling.

"It will hurt now and then," said Shigure at the door with her backpack. "You'll be able to take the bandage off in a few days."

"Everyone else fought it, right," she asked and Shigure nodded.

"Damned fools they were." He threw the pack and she caught it. "Make sure everything's in there and leave." And he left. She looked inside and found everything was in. It was mostly clothes and even her tear gem was set in there. She put it back on as she continued to look. She opened the front pocket and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw what was in there. Her fox figurine, the one she used to pay for the operation. Why did he give it back? Maybe he saw how important it was to her. What ever the reason she had it back.

Closing her bag she put it on her shoulder, wincing at her gouged gut, and walked out.

**TBC**


	12. chapter XII

**Chapter XII **

Kurama growled as he paced the cell and tried to get the smell from his nose. Inari, did it stink something fierce! It smelled like rotting eggs, decay, mold, and a million other things Kurama didn't want to think about. He cursed himself for his stupidity for getting caught. Mukuro had replaced her soldiers with Hunters and nothing can stop them except fire and ice. Kurama cursed himself again for using his only fire plant on the last Hunter. Those things were hard to come by.

Kurama sharply looked up when he heard a door open and the jingling of keys. Someone was coming. He walked toward the cell door and looked out the small window to see a guard leading another prisoner to his cell. The guard shoved the prisoner in and walked back to Kurama's cell, smiling as the kitsune looked at him with a glare.

"Thought you were smart, huh, _Youko _Kurama," sneered the guard. "Mukuro's gonna have a lot of fun executing you. She's got a special beast saved for you."

"If you don't let me out now I'll skin you alive and stuff your dick down your mother fucking throat," growled Kurama. He was letting his anger out on the guards since they were to blame.

"I've heard that too many times," said the guard who didn't seem afraid.

"Okay, how about this," said Kurama smirking. "I'll strap your body to a table and full pf spikes and stretch you till you scream. Then I'll cut off your toes one by one. Then I'll do the same to your fingers. Then I'll cut off your limbs, starting at the joint. First I'll cut off your left foot, then you left knee. I'll switch to your right foot and your right knee. I'm very precise, you know, and I have to have things in order so I'll cut off your left hand and your left elbow next and switch to your right. Then I'll cut off your thighs and your shoulders. Then I'll cut off your balls . . ." By then the guard was running down the hall and Kurama was yelling his threats after him, lucky that the corridor was very long and the guard heard every word, ". . . and slice your dick in two and stuff your balls down your throat and make you eat them!"

Kurama laughed when he heard the door close shut. Yup, he still got it and he didn't even get to the best part. He stopped laughing when he heard a groaning sound and looked outside to the cell next him.

"Man," said the demon in a ghetto accent. "You're sick!"

"And you're a moron," countered Kurama. "You let yourself get caught."

"So did you," yelled another demon down the hall.

"Mine was a technicality that will soon be rectified," yelled down Kurama. He walked away from the door and looked around the cell, trying to find a crack in the mason or soft dirt that he could dig in be he found was nothing. The people who built this place were smart, no way to escape, and the guards tended the cells regularly, not cleaning it but making sure everything intact.

"Smart guards," he said as he lay on the cot. "Didn't see that one coming."

He wondered if that girl was okay. A nice demon only goes so far in the Makai and she wasn't very powerful in the defensive area but her offensive was substantial. If she wasn't careful she would be taken and made to do horrible things.

_'She smelled like a Koorime,'_ thought Kurama. _'But they never leave their Island. Why would she? Oh yeah, to find her sister but still why would a Koorime leave her city?'_

Deciding not to give it anymore thought he went to sleep. Demons didn't really dream but whenever they did it was a nightmare. Kurama had one.

_He was running trying to out run the demons behind him. He was no more then ten years old and made a mistake by leaving his caretaker. Now he was trying to get away from a group of demons that wanted his fur.  
_  
_One on the demons threw a met at him and he tried to dodge it but tripped and fell. The net fell on him and he struggled to get it off, but it wouldn't. He was laid down! He looked up and saw the ugly demons leering down at him and reached down to grab him. He screamed in his high childish voice.  
_  
_"Leaf Blade!" yelled a vice and Kurama looked up to see a kitsune with black and white hair leap from the brush and strike the demons with a Leaf Blade, the roots wrapped around his arm to sustain it longer.  
_  
_"Tanuki," squealed Kurama in joy as he beheld his caretaker. He screamed again when a demon picked him up and started to carry him away._

_"Tanuki!"  
_  
_Tanuki grew a bamboo spear and threw it. Kurama's ears rang at the whistling sound it mad as it flew and squealed when it landed with a thud in the demon's back, right next to his head. _

_Tanuki walked up to Kurama and set him out of the net. _

_"You're in big trouble, littl'un," he said and Kurama whimpered. "Let's go home."_

_They started back toward Kitsune Valley when it happened. The next few seconds were a blur to Kurama as he heard a shot and Tanuki's body covering him._

_"TAAAAANOOOOKAI!!"_

Kurama woke to someone banging on his cell door. He opened his eyes to see a guard open his door and throw in bread and water. The bread was moldy and fell apart as on impact when it hit the floor and the water splashed on the floor in the bowl it was in, yellow in color and Kurama wouldn't be surprised it was urinated in.

"Eat up," said the guard. "Cause that's the last meal you'll get." And the guard closed the door.

"I'll have you for dinner instead!" yelled Kurama. "Nicely seasoned with some wild carrots and done just right so you're tender and juicy. Or maybe well done! Would you like to be well done? I'll let you pick!"

The only answer he got was the door slamming shut and someone vomiting in the other cells. Kurama smiled as he walked back to his cot, kicking the slop away, and laid back down on the cot. Well, he had his fun for the day but how was he going to get out? They put up wards so he can't use his ki and the lock was outside. They got smart but where there's a will there's Youko Kurama!

An hour as the guards came in with that slop they called food another guard came in with a warded shackle and wrapped it around Kurama's ankle. Kurama growled at the tight, cold metal pressed against his skin and blocked his youki.

"Come on," said the guard. "Time for our entertainment. And for you to die."

Kurama growled as the other guards picked him up by his arms and carried him out. Kurama kept growling as they walked down a long hall and came to two double doors. The guards opened the doors to reveal an arena much like the Roman Coliseum and very full of demons of every kind yelling insults and jeers at him. Mukuro sat at the very top of the arena, her scarred face hidden in the shadows. She held up hand and everyone in the arena became silent as she stood up. The guards with electric poles came up and shocked him, the electricity ringing through his nerves and his ears. He grunted and fell to his knees, surprised by the shock that ran through his systems, and looked loath fully at Mukuro.

"Youko Kurama," she began, "you have been charged with many things in the Makai and here you've been charged with trespassing, breaking and entering, theft and . . ."

"Well, you got two out of three right," said Kurama and he felt another shock for his mouth. He growled back at the guards as Mukuro continued.

"Your crimes all over the Makai have been of theft, murder, unlawful conduct, assassination on loyal citizens . . ."

"Hey, everyone has to have a hobby," said Kurama again. "But I made their graves pretty."

"With ravenous plants that ate anyone going near them!" yelled Mukuro and Kurama chuckled.

"You didn't think they were pretty?" And got shocked again. Kurama growled and leaped at the guard, grabbing his shirt and lifting the guard high in the air.

"Shock me one more time and I'm shoving that stick up your ass," growled Kurama and the other guard shocked him. Kurama whipped around and growled at the other guard.

"Same goes for you too," he yelled at the guard and dropped the one in his hands. Mukuro cleared her throat before she continued.

"Your punishment for these crimes is death," she said. They heard a roar and almost everyone cringed and some screamed. The two double doors opened for a cage being pulled by two large horses, straining with the weight of the cages occupant. Inside was what looked like a giant tiger with purple and black stripes, a foot or so taller then Kurama and its incisors showed from its mouth two inches below its chin and gums. Its claws were as long as daggers as it swiped through the cage and its body lithe and slender, its tail like a whip. Kurama didn't turn around as the creature came out and the horses and guards were removed. He kept his eyes on Mukuro as she pressed a button and the cage opened.

"Let the game begin," she yelled and, as if on cue, the tiger leapt from its cage and charged at Kurama. The silver kitsune didn't move as the tiger ran closer and closer, and he quickly ducked under the creature's feet and it kept charging till it hit the wall with a crunching thud. Kurama watched as the predator picked itself up and shook its head to clear it. It turned its head and roared a challenge at Kurama and the fox ran. He couldn't go in a particular direction since the arena was a circle so he ran to the wall and turned to look at the tiger charging him.

_'At least I'm not tied up,'_ he thought then remember the shackle on his leg. _'Oh yeah, have to improvise. I hate having to improvise.' _

The tiger neared Kurama and at just the right moment the kitsune ducked out of the way again and ran in another direction as the tiger hit the wall. The tiger kept charging at Kurama as the fox dodged every time, and every time the tiger hit the wall. After the twelfth time Kurama was out of breathe and had to slash across his chest from a near miss.

He neared the wall, running as fast as his feet could, and leapt. He jumped high to the top of the wall; grabbed and electric pole from the guard stationed there, and pushed off from the edge of the wall to somersault and land behind the tiger as it hit the wall again. This time the tiger was so dazed he couldn't see straight.

Kurama pressed a button on the pole till it was to maximum and pointed it at his ankle. S bright yellow light shot from it and broke the lock on the shackle, singing Kurama's skin a little. He looked around to see the creature charge at him again, out of its daze. Kurama ran from it and into its cage, the tiger not far behind.

"Idiot," yelled someone from the stands "I thought he was smarter then that!"

Kurama smiled as the crowd watched him dodge the tiger's swipe as he tried to get out of the cage. He didn't have his seeds with him; they took them away when they captured him. The creature raised its paw again and Kurama ducked under it, sliding under its belly and out of the entrance and slammed the door till he heard a click that meant it was locked. The tiger roared as it tried to escape but the metal bars kept it in. The crowd booed, screamed and hissed at him for ruining their fun.

"Kill him!" yelled Mukuro and about twenty guards surrounded Kurama, weapons ready to kill him.

"Sure that's wise?" said Kurama pointing his weapon at the cage.

"You'll just hit the beast," said Mukuro and Kurama fired the weapon. Smoke enfolded the cage and the beast as Kurama smirked at the lady Lord.

"I wasn't aiming for the creature," he said and pointing the staff at the wall. People screamed and tried to get away as Kurama fired twelve shots at the wall and it crumbled to reveal a way out. Kurama heard a roar an knew the creature had gotten over the shock that was conducted through the bars as he ran out of the arena, stumbling through the rubble and getting lost with the spectators. He looked behind to find the tiger slashing left and right at the others not fast enough to get away. Some guards were trying to get it under control but ended up with the other victims as other ran away from them.

Kurama jeered and ran out of the city.

**TBC**


	13. chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII  
**  
Hiei rested against a tree as she examined what she could do with the Jagan so far she had incredible physic powers and increase in power, though her youki decreased during the operation. How that worked she'll never know.

_What else can I do,_ she thought as she looked at herself in a pond.

**Wouldn't you like to know,** said the Jagan. Ever since the operation Hiei's been able to hear the Jagan in her mind. It felt sort of good to have company with her even if it was an eye on her forehead.

**Hey!** yelled the Jagan under the bandana. **I heard that!**

_I'm just kidding, Eye,_ she said. _What am I supposed to call you anyway? "Jagan" is what you are. Don't you have a name?_

The Jagan was silent for a moment.

**"Jagan" is my name,** it said. **I can't explain it more then that.**

_They named you what you are?_

**Don't your people?**

_No._

**Then why are you complaining?**

_Who created you?_

**I don't know.**

_You never met him!_

**I was told I was always here till the person strong enough came to me. You did.**

_I was the first to wield you?_

**So many questions, little one. Are you that curious?**

_I only want to know about you so I can use you to my fullest extent. _

**So you want to know what else I can do?**

_Yes._

**Then take the clothe off, close your eyes and look.**

_How can I look with my eyes closed?_

**You just can.**

Hiei shrugged and did as she was told. Taking off the clothe she closed her eyes as the Jagan opened. She didn't know how she was going to look if she had her eyes closed. You need eyes to see something around you.

**Silly,** said the Jagan as it chuckled, **you forget, I am an** **eye.**

_Sorry,_ she said

**That's okay. Now just concentrate on me. With time it will become instinct.**

Hiei pictured the Jagan in her mind, the size, shape, and color, everything she knew about the Jagan, and gasped. What she was seeing was incredible! Everything was in blue but the colors! Everything around her seemed to have its own color. The trees were green and the grass was brown. The rocks around her were grey and the water was blue. She put her hand in front of her face to find it enveloped in a bluish black color. What is that?

**It's your aura and the others around you,** said the Jagan. **Your life force. You can find anyone or anything from their life force.**

_This is amazing!_ she said as she looked around. I_ can't believe I'm doing this!_

**That's not all I can do. I can tap into hidden abilities too.**

_What do you mean by that?_

**Did you know you're a hermaphrodite?**

_Excuse me? What the hell is that?_

**You can change genders! You can be a male!**

_I can be a what?! No, no!_

**Why not?**

_I can't be a male! I'll be tainted!_

**Oh, this about the Koorimes, huh? They kicked you out! They won't know you turned into a male!  
**  
_You won't tell, right?_ Hiei was curious on what it was like to be a male. She'd heard her mother talk about them and how they were different from females. She wondered what it was like.

**Who am I going to tell?** said the Jagan. **Just concentrate, okay? Think about being a male.**

Hiei nodded and closed her eyes. What was it like being a male? She didn't really know so she thought about what she did know. They don't have breast for one, or a vagina. They're rude, loud, pompous, arrogant, and stubborn. They liked to hang around bars and prove their strength, their survival techniques, and they smell! Didn't any of them take a bath? Or even hear of one?

As she thought she felt a warm tickle throughout her body. It numbed her senses and shifted her insides. Opening her eyes she watched as her chest flattened and her hips grew till her pants were too big. Lifting her hands she watched as her fingers grew more round and her hands became less flexible. She felt her hair rise and shot up, defying gravity on its own. Soon it was over and she stood shocked at herself, or himself.

"I'm a male," he said then cleared his throat at his more masculine voice. "I'm a male!"

**So?** asked the Jagan. **Amazing stuff isn't it? **

_Very!_ he said. _I didn't know I could do this!_

_  
_**Now you do.**

Hiei touched his flat chest to feel the contours of his chest and abdomen. He didn't know that he worked out that mach! And his biceps were stronger then his female form. His leg muscles were leaner and he wouldn't be surprised is he could run faster.

He was loosing the draw string on his pants when he felt a bulge in his pants. Curious he opened his pants to find his penis. But being a girl all his life he didn't know what it was.

"What the hell is that," he cried.

**Your penis, dude!** said the Jagan. **Gee, you have been deprived. It's also called your dick, shaft, rod, manhood, erection . . .**

_Okay_, he cried. _No need for a lesson! _

**You're a male now so you have to know this stuff.**

_Can you tell me later? I'm tired._

**It takes a lot of energy to shift forms. I suggest you sleep. **

_I will._ And Hiei lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, asleep before he sighed heavily. He had dreams about Yukina being captured and tortured and of his mother's death. Sometimes he heard the Jagan in his dreams, soothing him and comforting him like a parent would a child. It actually felt comforting to not be alone.

He was tossing and turning in particular bad dream when the Jagan woke him, rather rudely too.

**Hiei!** yelled the Jagan and mentally hit the fire Koorime.

"Ouch!" yelled Hiei rubbing his aching head. It felt like a head ache only ten times worse. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

**Youkai are coming,** said the Jagan. **You're lucky I woke you up. Let's move it!**

Hiei shot up as the demons came into view and walked toward him. He stood at a defense stance with his sword out and faced the demons. They smiled at him and too out clubs and wards.

_Who are these demons,_ he asked.

**Slavers,** said the Jagan. **If we don't get away from them they'll capture us and sell us as slaves.**

_Over my dead body,_ he said and charged at them. He cut the club one held in half and cut its throat at the same time. As the body fell Hiei charged at another and it blocked with its club. Hiei struggled to kill the demon when he felt something crack against his head and he felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. He fell on the ground and tried to get up but the demons dog piled him and tied his hands and feet together and put wards on him.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" he yelled. "Pieces of shit!"

They wrapped a gag around his mouth as they examined on him. He screamed curses to them through the gag. One of them removed the bandana on his forehead and they gasped when the Jagan opened.

"This will sell a high price indeed," said one patting Hiei on the head. He turned around to try and avoid it but they had a tight hold on him. He yelled streams of curses at them.

**Idiot,** he heard the Jagan say before he felt pain on the back of his neck and blacked out.

**TBC **


	14. chapter XIV

**A friend of mine helped me thought of this story and I'm writing it for her! So if you want to kill me and give me death threats go ahead but I shall continue it nonetheless. I like the story line and the idea, plus I'm a sucker for AUs. So this is my AU and I hope you like it. Even if you don't I'm still continuing it.  
**  
**Ryuusei no Solitude  
  
By: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Mention of shonen ai!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nothing that is relate to the YuYu Hakusho series.  
  
Summery: Kurama was never shot by the hunter, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru are demons, and Hiei never left the Koorime Island, because Hiei's a girl! Here is an AU with a lot of twist!  
  
Pairings: Kurama/Hiei Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara  
  
Chapter 14  
**  
Kurama walked into town and quickly up the road. He'd been on the run since he'd escaped from Mukuro's palace. He had heard stories on what happened and he had to laugh when none of them came close to the truth. Amazing how words got twisted in such short a time. If they only knew the truth.  
  
Kurama dodged another set of guards as they walked down the street. The guards seemed to be everywhere now. Mukuro must seriously want his head, for not only her guards were after him but also assassins, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and Hunters that want a piece of his head.  
  
Kurama was walking down the road when he heard a snuffling noise, sort of like a dog but one that sounded like it had a cold. It was raspy with sort of wheeze between breathes. The air grew cold which was unusual for the Makai and Kurama had a sinking feeling in his body, that all happiness was an illusion and only sadness was real. Kurama looked around to see that others had the same feeling; some stopped what they were doing and looked around in a shocked trance and others whimpered against walls or where they fell. The only one's not affected were the children that played on the streets. They didn't notice the grownups that looked around or cowered in fear as they played their games. When the air grew dark and still did the grown ups grab their children as a shadow ran to cast upon the street and a figure slowly walked up the street. Kurama hid in an alley behind some crates as the figure got near and walked to where he was, pacing as it sniffed the air and its ragged cloak blew around it. Two knurled hands were held raised as if to grab something. Kurama cringed at the grotesque creature as it searched for him. It was a Hunter. No one ever seen the face of a Hunter and lived. And Kurama didn't want to join them. Hunters were blind, deaf and mute. They use their sense of smell to find their prey and feed off the positive emotions from them. All have not lived to see more then a day.  
  
Kurama reached in his hair and threw a seed as far away as he could to the other side of the street, quickly growing it to bloom as it landed. A sprig of red flowers appeared, spouting a fume that smelled of rose and musty soil. The Hunter darted toward the flower and Kurama headed to the opposite direction. He didn't look back as he jumped over alley fences and crates. He darted into a thief's tavern and closed the door, flashing the waitress that saw him come in a brilliant smile and walked into the tavern. No one saw him as he sat down at the bar and ordered the strongest cup of beer they had. He was still shivering from the encounter with the Hunter and the empty feeling stayed. The feeling would stay till he had a beer in his belly.  
  
"Yo, Kurama!" yelled a voice above the tavern noise and Kurama saw a demon walk toward him, a chimera, with black hair in a ponytail and indigo eyes. Leathery wings graced his shoulders and he wore all black, two scythes hung on his belt. The only thing out of place was the red pendant around his neck. Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"Kuronue," he greeted and Kuronue nodded. A waitress placed a tankard in front of Kurama as the chimera sat down.  
  
"Did you hear about the Hunter," asked Kuronue.  
  
"I heard it," said Kurama, "and saw it." The memory sent a chill down his spine. Kuronue looked at his friend and shivered.  
  
"Better make his a double," he said to the waitress. "On me." Kurama nodded thanks to his friend and shivered.  
  
"What happened this time," asked Kuronue.  
  
"Mukuro," said Kurama and Kuronue groaned.  
  
"I heard you stole something from her."  
  
"I didn't steal anything. I had to leave before I reached the vault. But she thought different."  
  
"She sent Hunters after you!" said Kuronue as the waitress placed another tankard in front of them.  
  
"Don't you think I know that! I came this close," he held his fingers a centimeter apart, "from being a kitsune shish-a-bob! I don't know how I'm going to get rid of them."  
  
"Hm," Kuronue thought as Kurama drank his beer. Immediately he felt warm again and so did the positive emotions that the Hunter took away. Kurama sighed as he took a bigger sip of his drink.  
  
"I know," said Kuronue snapping his fingers. "There's an auction in the next town over, slaver, traders, you know, and you could go there and hide. I'm sure they have some fire seeds and ice seeds for you there."  
  
"I could do that," said Kurama. "The mixture of smells would set them off my trail."  
  
"And you can get some goods as a bonus," said Kuronue. He stared into his own drink as if thinking about something.  
  
"Kurama," asked Kuronue. Kurama looked up at his friend. "We really had something going. Back then."  
  
"We had nothing," said Kurama returning his gaze to his drink. "Just lust from a long partnership."  
  
"What if it was more?" Kuronue looked at Kurama hopefully. Kurama scuffed and downed his drink.  
  
"You're dreaming," he said and Kuronue laughed.  
  
"And over half the Makai," said the raven.  
  
"And they'll keep dreaming." Kurama finished his drink. "Cause I'll never like someone like that."  
  
"You will one day," said Kuronue and Kurama laughed.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "When big tusk boars fly and it's raining diamonds!" Kurama left and Kuronue finished his drink.  
  
"I'll be checking," he said. "Tab."  
  
**TBC  
  
Sorry for the shortness but I ran out of ideas. I just made a whole lot of Kuronue fans happy! You can thank me via your reviews! Two more chapters till Hiei and Kurama meet! Happy?!  
  
Thankies to . . .  
  
Legolas19  
  
Dark Raven, Hiei's Girl  
  
tbiris  
  
FireNeko  
  
Isis  
  
Tora88  
  
Hiei's Shadow**


	15. chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Hiei woke to his head rocking and tumbling as he felt something underneath him. He groaned and opened his eyes but all he could see was pitch black except for a few slivers of light coming through the cracked boards. He hears a shuffle, a rattle of chains and a thud and knew he wasn't alone in this dark wagon. He heard a baby crying and someone softly cooing it to sleep. Hushed whispers surrounded him.

"Hey," he said trying to get someone's attention. "Who's there?"

"He's awake," said a hushed voice. It sounded like a young girl.

"I know that, Takai," said another. It sounded like a boy.

"Well, we should help him!"

"They did crack him good on the head. Keiko, help me out."

"Okay. Takai, take care of the little one." He heard some more scuffling and felt gentle hands softly touch his face. He flinched away and backed against the boards. Whoever touched him stopped and he sensed that he or she just sat there.

"They really riled him up," said the male voice.

"He's just scared, Yusuke," said Keiko. "It's okay, friend. We're not going to hurt you."

"I don't need friends!" growled Hiei.

"Whoa! Hey, cool it! We're just trying to help," said Yusuke. "You can either accept our offer or die from massive concussion and flake out on why you got that Jagan."

"How do you . . ."

"Heard the slavers talking," said Takai. She sounded younger then Yusuke and Keiko but not at a loss of a courage tone. "Said you were going to fetch a nice price."

Hiei placed a hand to his head to feel the ward around it. To him it didn't feel like the slight bump was there. It felt flat and smooth.

"I can . . . I can't feel it! It's gone!"

"No it's not," said Yusuke. "It's still there. The just warded it so you can't use it. Sort of like putting it to sleep."

"Will you let me see your head now," asked Keiko and Hiei nodded, forgetting it was pitch black. Obviously she could see in the dark because he felt her soft hands gently examine his head. He hissed when she touched the lump and she gave a heavy sigh.

"You have a concussion," she said, "but it's only a minor one. However you could still become a vegetable if you don't stay awake."

"Tell us about yourself," said Yusuke.

"My name is Hiei," he said a little slurry because of his head injury. "I'm a fire youkai. Odd job mercenary."

"We've heard of you," said Keiko. "You're the one who killed the lord on her first gig, but Hiei's a girl!"

"Hermaphrodite" said Hiei and Keiko "ah"ed. "Was resting when caught."

"What'd you get the Jagan for?" asked Yusuke.

"Find my sister," he said. "She's lost."

"It must have been painful," said Keiko, "getting the Jagan."

"I could handle it. I'm tired."

"Oh no," said Keiko slapping his face to keep him awake. "Stay awake! Stay awake till they get you to a healer."

"They can't sell you half dead," said Takai.

"What about you," asked Hiei trying to stay awake like they wanted. He needed to concentrate on something.

"Well, you do need to focus on something," said Keiko. "Me and Yusuke are thieves and we were going to meet some friends till someone tripped a trap!" Yusuke gave a nervous chuckle. "Yusuke's a lightening demon and I'm a nature demon. Takai and Leta, the little one, are wind demons. Their village was attacked and they were captured."

"I want mommy," said a tiny scared voice and Takai shushed her. "Where's mommy?"

"In a better place now, little sister," said Takai and Hiei felt a pang in his chest. Keiko didn't say they were sisters. Thinking of the two little demons clinging to each other in the corner made him miss Yukina. He sniffled as his nose started to run and his eyes became blurry. Damn it! He won't cry! He won't!

He felt a hand gently pat his back and knew it was Yusuke. The lightening demon kept his hand comfortingly on the fire Koorime's shoulder for a second and removed it. Hiei wondered why as Yusuke shuffled back to Keiko, his chain clinging the way he went.

"I guess you can sleep now," said Keiko, "but try to wake up."

"Hn," said Hiei and closed his eyes. He had horrible dreams of Yukina being captured again and his mother's death. A flash of silver nearly blinded him and he saw a silver kitsune with gold eyes before he woke up. Well, that meant he was okay but what woke him up? The caravan was still moving and it was sunset outside. Hiei felt something snuggle against him and looked down at his side. Through what little light was left he saw a young girl, maybe two years old, snuggled against him. She had white blue hair and her eyes were closed. They opened when he looked at her and he saw that her eyes were blue.

"My name's Leta," she said. "You looked lonely."

"I'm used to being alone," he said. "My name's Hiei."

"I know," said Leta. "I heard you a sister talking. You have a sister?"

"I do," said Hiei feeling another pang at the mention of Yukina.

"What's she like?" Hiei couldn't help but like the girl. She was so sweet and innocent, like his sister. He felt protective toward Leta and vowed to get her out. She didn't deserve they were about to go in.

"She's pretty," he said. "And kind, nice and she's my best friend."

"My sister's my best friend too," said Leta "She tried to save me from the slavers when they killed our parents. Where are your parents?"

"Dead. My father died before I was born and my mother died a year ago."

"We're on the same cloud as my parents would say," said Leta and she started to cry. Hiei looked at her as the moon rose and stars shown. He didn't cry when he found out that Hina died but he did feel sorrow and grief. He held the little girl as she cried herself back to sleep beside him. It was then he felt no wards on her.

"No wards," he whispered.

"She's still young," said Takai and Hiei heard her shuffle toward them. "She hasn't developed her powers yet."

"That means she can get these off us," said Yusuke who was still awake too. After all, who could sleep while ridding with slavers.

"Yes," said Keiko, "they wouldn't affect her."

"Leta," said Hiei gently shaking her. "Leta, wake up."

Leta groaned in a high pitched sound and opened her eyes. "Hai, Hiei-san?"

"Can you get the wards off us," asked Hiei and Leta looked confused, through what they could see.

"Wards," she said. "What wards?"

"Here." Hiei took her hands and guided them to the ward covering his Jagan. He felt her feel the fabric as she tried to see what it was. "That's a ward. Can you take it off?"

"I can try," she said and grabbed the fabric and gave it a hard tug. It took a few tries but it finally ripped and came off. Everyone gasped as it opened and it spread its blue light through the cabin.

_Awake_, he asked as he felt the Jagan wake up.

**What happened?** it asked sounding a little groggy to Hiei.

_We got caught, idiot,_ said Hiei. _I'm going to try and escape and help them too._

Hiei looked around the cabin and saw everyone looking at his Jagan, squinting over the bright light it made. Hiei dimmed the light and they came closer to him. He saw Yusuke next to a nature girl and knew they were Yusuke and Keiko. A girl that looked similar to Leta sat next to him and knew that was Takai.

"Wow," said Takai.

"Let's finish up," said Hiei and Leta took the rest of the wards off Hiei and moved to her sister. They had the paper wards off but the shackles were warded too. Hiei shuffled up to Keiko and took the chain connected to the wall.

"Shield your eyes," he said and they all did. There was a bright flash, and a snapping sound and Keiko felt the chain fall off her ankle. She looked down to see the chain in pieces and a red weld around her leg. She was free!

Hiei moved to do the same to the others and to him. Leta gave a small squeal when hers came off but didn't utter a sound.

"Now let's get outta here!" yelled Yusuke leveling his hand at a wall. "Rei Gun!" And the blast exploded the wall and anything else in its path. Keiko jumped out and faced a group of demons heading their way.

"Earth Shake!" she yelled and the ground started trembling. The demons fell down on top of each other and Keiko threw a boulder at them. "Rock Throw!" The demons became smashed and Takai jumped out to join the fray.

"Try this on for size!" she yelled "Hurricane Gale!"

A twister fell down on the demons and blew them away. Yusuke and Hiei were punching demons left and right to clear the way. Hiei stopped for a minute when he heard a humming noise and looked over to find one of the demons powering up a gun like machine. He winced and ran to the others.

"Stun canon!" he yelled. "Everybody down!"

They dropped to the ground and Hiei shielded Leta and Takai as the canon went off over their heads. They jumped back up and ran. Hiei heard it power up again and shoved Leta to Takai.

"Go!" he yelled and the shot went off with and electric zap. Hiei's body seemed to freeze up and his mind shut down. The last thing he saw were the others running away, Leta looking right at him tears running down her face in a waterfall and stretching her arms toward him, her mouth opened to a silent wail. Then he blacked out.

He woke up to find himself tied up and a prisoner again. He groaned as his head ached. He turned on his side and felt something soft under him, he looked down. In the dim light he found he was a she again! She groaned and laid back down.

Suddenly the door opened and she hissed as the light hit her eyes and she shut them. She heard a deep chuckle and looked up to see a human like demon with black hair and eyes stand in the doorway.

"A hermaphrodite," chuckled the demon. "As well as a Jaganshi. A high price indeed."

"Let me go!" screamed Hiei and the demon chuckled again.

"You tried to escape. Unfortunately we didn't catch your companions but we got back the one worth the most."

"So you're going to kill me?" Hiei wanted to growl, claw and kick the demon but could since she was tied.

"Not now," said the demon walking in and closing the door. "You have to be punished."

"You can't harm me," growled Hiei. "I'll be worth less with scratches on me."

"We got Healers to fix those up." The demon brought down a cat-of-nine- tails whip and cracked it experimentally in the air. "Turn around."

Hiei struggled to her feet and faced the wall opposite her. She was in for it now. Well, it won't be so bad, she had worse when caught by the commissioner of the Koorime City. Oh, they whipped you there too, but with icicles across your back that stuck to the next century. She was just glad the others got away. She gave them enough time for that. And she hopes Takai and Leta will be okay on their own now.

_CRACK  
_  
Hiei winced when the whip cracked across her back but she didn't make a sound. Like she said, she had worse then this. But it didn't stop it from hurting.

_CRACK  
_  
Again Hiei winced but didn't utter a sound as the whip crashed upon her back, sending lightning pain through it, ripping open her shirt and skin. She winced again when it hit her upper neck, cutting some of the hair off her scalp. The whip cracked ten more times before he stopped it and chuffed it on the back of her head. She gasped and fell to the floor, curling into a ball in hope to chase the pain away. The slaver master looked down at her and chuckled.

"Think you're so good? Well, just wait till someone buys you and you won't be thinking that anymore."

The demon laughed as he walked out. Hiei just curled there wishing to be back home in the Koorime City, even if she isn't wanted there anymore. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and drop with a "ping" on the floor. She picked it up and clutched tightly to it, like an anchor to get to shore. She will get out.

**TBC **


	16. chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

The next morning Hiei woke to the crack of the whip and the slaves master's yell for the slaves to wake up. All of them filed out and walked to the auction area, the guards keeping a close eye on her so she wouldn't run away again.

Suddenly one of the guards grabbed her and shoved her toward one of the tents.

"See the Healer," growled the guard. "Can't sell you in shreds."

Hiei growled but didn't say a word. Walking into the tent she saw a woman with silvery white hair tending to a patient who was screaming his lungs out. He screamed on last time as she rubbed a salve on his wound.

"Well, I said it would hurt and I didn't mean yesterday," snapped the Healer. The Healer looked up to see Hiei and scuffed. "They always send the good ones to me before the sell them. Well, get over here, little girl."

Hiei growled at being called a "little girl" and walked over to the Healer. The Healer pushed her on a chair and started cleaning her wounds rather roughly. Hiei hissed as the wash clothe scabbed her scabbed back and shoulders. Then groaned in pain as the salve was put on.

When it was done Hiei didn't sigh in relief. The pain was still there, intensely, all the salve did was get rid of the marks and bruises on her back. Hiei gently stood up and started to walk out.

"Hold it," said the Healer. "You can't be sold like that. Come, I have some clothes that will fit you."

The Healer led her to the back of the tent and pulled out a chipped trunk. Opening it up the Healer rummaged in it for a few minutes and pulled out a ragged robe. It wasn't badly tattered but it seemed to fit her.

"Put it on," growled the Healer and Hiei did. She hissed when the fabric touched her back where the scraps used to be and tied the belt. It was a little bigger then she was but it covered her where it counts. Nodding thanks to the Healer she walked out and toward the queue of slaves. She waited while the slave master auctioned off the demons and several ningens he's caught.

Ningen catching and selling was illegal in Makai but many demons didn't care. Sometimes they went into Ningenkai and captured kids or wary adults while others back were turned. Some demons got caught in the act but where called aliens or monsters. Other catch humans the easy way, waiting near known open portals and grab them before patrols come and take them back. They would sell them for slaves, meat, whatever they wanted.

The auction started and the ningens went first. Now all Hiei had to do was wait.

-----------------------------------

Kurama walked through the throng toward a seed stand, where he can replenish his supply of seeds and then some. The vendor there was a youko with brown hair and red eyes who also was trying to catch Kurama's eyes but Kurama didn't pay attention. He bought the seeds he need and left, not really caring where he was going. He had time to kill and the stupid thing was, he didn't know how to kill it.

Walking around he snuffed away the vendors asking him to buy potions, jewelry, books, women, or themselves. Kurama thought the last two was disgusting .he didn't like the idea of people selling others or their bodies to make some cash but everyone had to make a living, even if it was the lower of the low. He was a thief by nature but at least he didn't sell people, he sold stolen goods which was different.

He walked away from them and toward the auction area. He didn't have enough money for a slave but he might find something he was interested in. He watched them go through the usual slave, ningens they've caught, demons they've caught, and the like, none interested him.

He was about to leave when he heard the slave master call in a new slave. He could have left, he would have left, but he didn't. For some reason or another he stayed and looked at the last called up slave.

She had ebony black hair that shone blue at just the right angle and piercing red eyes. She was smaller then most demons but something about her was still captivating. The white robe around her was big but it didn't hide the strength of her in the tattered holes and rips. What got his attention wasn't her beautiful face but her fiery eyes. It seemed like her eyes were burning with an internal flame. She also looked familiar. They chained her to the platform by her hands, legs and neck. She growled as the crowd looked at her.

"And now," said the slave master, "I have a special treat for you. This beauty here is not only a Jaganshi," gasps and murmurs sound through the crowd, "but also a hermaphrodite." More gasps and some people were checking their change pockets. "She's a fire demon with excellent sword agility, so if you're looking for a soldier or bodyguard then train her right and she's good to go. Or if you're looking for pleasure, I can tell you she's ripe!" He pinched her butt cheek at the end of the sentence. She growled even louder and lunged at him as best as her chains allowed and slashed at him.

"Foul, pompous, mother-fucking, son of a bitch!" she yelled and some of the crowd gasped and others looked interested. Kurama chuckled. She had a lot of spunk, and spirit, to lunge at a slave master like that.

"And she has a rebellious nature but with some training that will go away," continued the slave master. "I'll start the bidding at one zen! Do I have one zen?"

"One zen!" yelled a man and Kurama looked at him in rage. That guy was bidding for the hermaphrodite!

"I have one zen! One zen! Do I hear two?" yelled the slave master sounding like an auctioneer. Kurama couldn't believe how many people wanted the female. In less then five minutes fifty people bided for her, raising the price to fifty.

"I have sixty-five!" yelled the slaver. "Sixty-five! Do I hear seventy?"

"A hundred zen," yelled a man and everyone turned toward him. A thousand dollars for the hermaphrodite!

"Two hundred!" yelled Kurama before he could register he had opened his mouth. What was he doing?! He didn't have two thousand dollars but for some reason he wanted this slave.

Everyone gasped at his price.

"Three thousand," yelled the man who bided before him. "That's my final offer."

"Three thousand one hundred!" yelled Kurama and everyone looked in shock. No one would bide that much for a slave! The slave master looked shocked at him before he remembered to call the bid.

"Three thousand one hundred going once! Three thousand one hundred going twice! Sold to the silver kitsune! You may pick up your slave as you see fit but tomorrow you lose ownership."

Kurama nodded and walked away. When he got far enough away, near the slave cages he groaned. Where was he going to get that kind of money?! He spent the rest of his money on seeds and his stash was weeks away!

"Maybe I could lose the ownership," he thought aloud.

"Then they'll kill me," hissed a voice and he looked around.

"Me," hissed the voice again. "The bitch you just bought!"

Kurama looked behind him and there he saw a crate that was big enough for a child. Scrunched inside was the fire demon he had just bought, looking at him with hateful eyes.

"What do you mean, 'they'll kill you'," he asked.

"I was supposed to get them big bucks!" she growled. "Now you made their dreams come true and more up their asses! If you back out, they'll kill me!"

"I want to buy you but I don't have the money," growled Kurama. "And the area's warded, like all traveling markets. I can't use my youki to get you out."

"There is one." And something round and shiny flew from an opening in the crate and landed on the ground. "Use that."

Kurama picked up the object and turned in around between his fingers. It looked like a pearl, but ebony in color with red tints to it. Kurama could tell it was worth a lot more then he paid for the slave.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"I just wanna get out of here," hissed the girl. "I don't care if I'm your slave or bitch; just get me out of here!"

Kurama nodded and pocketed the pearl. Walking to the main tent, where all business was conducted, he went to the slave master and handed him the pearl.

"This should suffice," he said and walked out to get Hiei, grabbing the fire Koorimes things along the way. The slave driver turned the pearl around in his hands, inspecting the pearl.

"How did . . ." He walked out to find Kurama leading Hiei away on a leash, as was custom for new slaves till they were trained. "Hey, wait!" yelled the slave master. Kurama stopped and turned around as the slaver caught up with them. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter where I got it?" asked Kurama coldly. "You got paid."

"This cost twice as much as what you paid me for her," yelled the slave driver. "You must have more of it."

"If I did I wouldn't tell you." He turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," said the slave master and his men surrounded Kurama and Hiei. Kurama looked coldly at the slaver.

"You can't use youki here," he said.

"That doesn't mean we can't fight." And the slavers rushed at them Hiei ducked down and kicked one between the legs before crawling away. The guard clutched his crotch and slumped to the ground. Kurama had jumped over the guards and grabbed Hiei's leash, yanking her to follow him.

"Ugh, watch it!" yelled Hiei as Kurama dragged them in a tent.

"You watch it, slave! Where did you get that pearl?"

"I, uh, made it." Hiei couldn't come up with a better excuse then that. She knew she could make the hiruiseki gems but never knew how with her fire ki. Somehow, Kurama wasn't really convinced.

"Where did you get it?"

"Can we talk about this later? There're fifty slavers looking for us and I think they'll want you to give them more of those tear gems."

"Wait that was a tear gem?" asked Kurama as Hiei looked around. Around them were piles of crates and boxes. Hiei tried to open one with his fingers.

"Damn," she growled. "I need something to pry it open, a knife or a . . ." She looked at her new master who had picked up a metal bar with bent edges, ". . . or a pry bar. Thank you!" Rudely grabbing the pry bar she jammed it between the bars and tried it open.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurama.

"Going to make something to get us out of here" Opening the box she found bullets and a black powder. Picking up a sack of the powder she opened it and sniffed. "Gunpowder," she said. She opened others to find rifles pullets, cartridges, knives, and other weapons. "Why are they selling ningen weapons?"

"Ten percent of the criminals in Ningenkai are demons," said Kurama. "While the weaklings think it to be violent and cruel criminals the demons see it as a kind of amusement park."

"Stupid," muttered Hiei and she went to a yellow metal canister. Prying open the lid it was filled with a black goo that stuck to Hiei's fingers as she touched it.

"Oil," she said, "and gasoline. Gunpowder, oil, and gasoline. These may come in handy."

"For what?" asked Kurama still confused at what Hiei was planning. The fire demon was looking along the floor for something.

"I know there're here," she muttered. "They always leave them lying around. Ah, here!" She grabbed a bundle of rags and set then aside as she grabbed cartridges and a knife.

"What are you doing, slave?" said Kurama.

"I have a name!" she yelled at him as she pried the cap of the cartridge with the knife. She dumped the powder in bowls next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't seem to catch it," snapped back Kurama. The slaver was right, this girl was rebellious!

"It's Hiei." She spread the rags flat and cut a circle in them with the knife, amazingly staying in line. She grabbed a ball of twine she found earlier and cut a foot long piece and used the knife to pierce holes along the edge of the clothe.

"Where did you learn to do this," asked Kurama.

"Growing up where I did you learn a trick or two," answered Hiei as she threaded the twine through the holes. "Check outside. See if anyone's coming." Kurama did to see no one coming. He peeked back to find Hiei making a small pouch with the rag and pouring some of the gunpowder in them, tying them tight.

Picking up what looked like wire she stuck it through the pouch and tied it around it, leaving a good two or three inch out. She made about six of them before looking around again.

"Now what do you need?" asked Kurama.

"Is it sunset?" asked Hiei as she looked in the rags again.

"Yeah, another ten minutes and it'll be full dark."

"Good, take a bath."

"What?!"

"Oil bath." Hiei pointed to the canister of oil. "You're silver color will stand out against the dark. Put as much oil as you can on yourself. And soak your clothes."

"Why should I listen to you, slave?"

"Because I can get us out of this alive! I may be a slave but this is my field! Just do as I say if you want to live."

Kurama growled and started tacking off his clothes, Hiei turned around so the kitsune can have some privacy. She took a steel nail that had come loose during the prying and struck it against a rock, creating a large and favorable spark. She turned around to see Kurama about to put his sash in the oil canister.

"Wait!" She grabbed the sash and looked at it. "Perfect!" She sat back in her spot.

"That's my sash!" protested Kurama.

"You can get another one." She cut the sash to about a foot long and used the other end to tie her hair back, as it fell down when she changed back. She first tied it around her forehead to hide her Jagan and then tied back her hair. Taking the foot long ribbon she folded it once and put a stone in the crease, making it into a sling. She swung it around a few times to check if it would work and was satisfied that it would.

"Okay," said Kurama and Hiei looked behind to find that Kurama was covered in the black oil and nodded. The once white clothing now hung sagging and black on the kitsune's body and the once silver hair was now grease and hard to see.

"It'll do," said Hiei. She grabbed some stones and put them in the pocket of her robe, hoping they didn't fall out. Kurama didn't say anything as the fire Koorime worked with what they had. Hiei tipped a gas tank over and dug a hole in the ground near the opening. She pried it open and oil spilled out.

"There are some crates behind here," she said. "Hide behind them."

Kurama did and Hiei joined him a minute later, dragging her foot in the dirt to make a deep line in the soil. A trail of oil followed and stopped at the end of the line. Grabbing some weeds, twigs and dried grass Hiei made a pile in the edge of the line and struck a rock on the knife she brought with her. It sparked but didn't strike the pile of kindling. Hiei tried again and the kindling smoked as the spark finally caught a dry grass.

"Let's go!" hissed Hiei as the smoke turned to fire and caught the oil. They ran as the oil fire followed the trail to the canisters, a second later the night sounded with the large explosion and pops and crackles as the ammunition was set aflame. Hiei grabbed a pouch of gunpowder and took out a box of matches she had found on the floor. Striking a match she held it to the wick and it sparked. She threw it to a group of demons and it exploded.

"Great idea," yelled Kurama over the explosions.

"How are you with a sling," yelled back Hiei.

"Fair." And Hiei handed him the foot long sash and the rocks.

"Let's get out of here," she said and they headed out. Some of the merchants were trying to put out the fire before they lost their whole stock and a lot were on looking.

"There they are," yelled the slaver pointing at the two escapees. Hiei took off the sash she was using as a head band and picked up a rock. Putting it in the sling she whirled it around her head and let go of one end and let it fly. It hit one in the head as another hit one in the chest, from Kurama's sling. Soon the demon slavers were being pelted with rocks and make-shift bombs. They ran away as the two ran away, Kurama finally feeling his youki returning. Hiei however wasn't fairing as well. Aside from the wards slowing her down and binding her ki the got hit bad in the explosion, her side bleeding in gushes as she tried to keep up with Kurama and carry her things. Kurama looked back to see her staggering and picked her up as she passed out.

**TBC **


	17. chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

She was running through a white blanket of snow. She didn't know why she running, just that she was running. Toward something, something that needed her. Or someone, someone who she needed to protect. She stopped running when she saw a figure walking in front of her. It was Yukina.

Yukina was walking away from her. Why would she walk away from her sister? She never walked away from Hiei before. She ran after Yukina, hoping to stop her.

"Yukina, wait!" she yelled and Yukina turned around. "Yukina, why were you walking away?"

"Who are you," asked Yukina and Hiei stared at her in shock. Yukina didn't remember her?! How?!

"Don't you remember me," asked Hiei. "I'm your sister."

"I have sister," said Yukina. "Not one with hands stained in blood." And Yukina disappeared. Hiei looked down at her hands and saw her hands covered in blood, running down her wrists and down her arms. All the people she killed. Her hands were stained with their blood! She screamed as darkness consumed her.

Hiei slowly opened his almond shaped eyes and blinked. Yes, he was in his male form again, he can't seem to stay in one form for more then a day but he wasn't complaining. He was getting used to it actually. Who wouldn't when you change genders every few days.

Hiei looked around and found himself in a cave, which surprised him since he never went into caves. He seemed to be lying on the only cot in there and a new set of clothes were laid out for him. His sword and backpack were set off from the bed, seemingly untouched for a while. He grabbed his bag and flipped it upside down; opening the secret pocket he's sown in the bottom. Opening it he found his tear gem and fox figurine in there, untouched. He sighed in relief and checked to see if there was any nick in his sword, which there wasn't.

"I didn't think you would want your stuff in that filth," said a voice and Hiei looked toward the entrance to find Kurama walking in with herbs in hands. It was then that Hiei felt bandages around his waist.

Kurama set the herbs down and started grinding them into a fine powder, if possible with leaves. Hiei watched as Kurama made the leaves into a paste and took out a roll of bandages. Hiei flinched when Kurama approached him.

"Don't worry," said Kurama. "You were male when I fixed your wound. That's all I wanted to do. The slaver was right, for once. You are a hermaphrodite. "

"Why would the slaver lie about his merchandise?" asked Hiei.

"To earn more money or to meet his buyer's expectation, who knows? Can I see your chest now?"

Hiei nodded and Kurama crept closer. Taking off the blood crusted bandages around Hiei's chest Kurama took some of the paste and placed it on Hiei's wound.

"Ah!" gasped Hiei. It hurt! But it wasn't as bad as when the Healer patched up his scratches. He could still feel the marks on his back.

"Sorry," said Kurama and Hiei looked at him in shock. Youko Kurama was apologizing to him?! His new master was saying sorry to a slave?

"You don't have to say sorry," said Hiei. "You don't need to look after a slave."

"I would do that if it was to a slave," said Kurama. Hiei looked at the silver face with a very confused face.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.

"After you are healed I'll set you free," said Kurama wrapping the bandages on again. "I have no use for a servant, never did. I may have enough money to buy a castle full of them but I prefer to do things myself."

"Ouch!" Kurama had accidentally wrapped a bandage over a tender spot on his back, one of his worst weld marks. Kurama loosened the bandage and turned Hiei around. Gently fingers examined the welds on Hiei's back. They were now very visible, very red, and very painful to the touch. Hiei tried to suppress his pained moan as Kurama checked his wounds.

"How did you get these," asked Kurama.

"Tried to escape," said Hiei. "I managed to set four others free but I got caught again."

"They didn't fully heal these, just covered up the scratches." Kurama cursed them for malpractice and went right to work on Hiei's back. Soon the fire Koorime's back wasn't in any pain anymore and he could lie on his back without flinching.

"My healing's not as good as a first rate Healer but you should be well in a few days," said Kurama as he bandaged Hiei's chest again.

"How long was I out," asked Hiei.

"A few days," said Kurama. "By the way, that was a helluva thing you did back there. Where did you learn that?"

"Told you," said Hiei. "Where I grew up you learn tricks like that."

"Where did you grow up?" asked Kurama but Hiei didn't answer. Kurama didn't press the issue, figured he had a bad childhood or something like most demons. Hell, Kurama never told his friends were he comes from. In fact he doesn't know where the others came from either, they were just amateurs he picked up trying to pick pocket him. Almost succeeded too if Kurama didn't notice them dart away too conspicuity. Since then he'd taught them how to be a thief and they became very good at it.

Kurama finished the bandaging and went outside where he had some rabbit stew cooking in case Hiei did wake up. Fishing some in a bowl shaped leaf he handed it to Hiei, who took it and looked at it suspiciously.

"It won't kill you," said Kurama.

"How am I supposed to eat it?" asked Hiei, who seemed to have no spoon to eat it with.

"Drink it," answered Kurama and Hiei did, tilting his head and the leaf bowl up so he could drink his food. He felt so primitive, drinking with no silverware, but with the life he's been living now, he's had worse.

Drinking some he swallowed and was surprised to find the food actually good. Who'd have thought a thief would be a good chief. Then again, Hiei was the worse chief imaginable. He tried cooking when he was fifty but ended up freezing the turkey, so he left the cooking to his mother and sister. Hiei could taste the meat and spices in the soup, not too much bay leaf and not too little pepper. There were other spices in there that he couldn't name but it still made the soup taste good.

After he'd eaten Kurama ordered him back to sleep. Hiei being a slave now, obeyed. Through he didn't get to sleep right away he did stay awake long enough to observe his new "master." His body was well shaped for athletic purposes, like most demons. Through the slightly open tunic Hiei spotted a well muscled chest from years of training but it didn't absent the face it made a great six pack. His fur and hair was unnatural shade of grey, almost like a silver color. His sunflower colored eyes seemed to glare at everything but held amusement and playfulness deep down underneath, like all kitsune. The long, sharp nailed fingers work quickly and gracefully as they sorted through seeds, fruit, herbs or whatever Kurama had to do. But what got Hiei was the face. Youko Kurama was beautiful! He'd heard stories about the kitsune's beauty but looking at him now, he was down right gorgeous! His oval shaped face looked like it was made by a god and he had an elegant manner to the way he held his head, with a look that said he was pampered in his younger years but knew the hardships of life. Not one scar marred Kurama's body that Hiei could see and Hiei doubt there was under the clothing. Why would a beautiful creature like him want to buy someone like him?

The thought no sooner went through his mind he fell asleep, Kurama's garnet eyes looking right at him with curiosity. The fox was very curious about his new "friend." He didn't meet many people who could make something like what he, or she at the time, did. This demon could really think or his, or her, feet. And the thing was, he was kind of cute, in both forms. Hiei's black spike hair in male form was very attractive and seemed wiry, but when Kurama touched it felt soft, and it glistened blue in just the right light and at the right angle, the white starburst added to the attractiveness, not to mention the cute child like face. And Hiei's female form was very beautiful. The perfect oval shaped eyes and tiny mouth. Her button size nose looked really cute on her face. Unlike her male form her hair was down but slightly spiky. That was another thing that intrigued him. He had never known anyone to have a male and female form either. It was a rare occurrence. But what got Kurama's attention with this little demon wasn't the fact that Hiei was a hermaphrodite, it was his brash nature in male form, and gently nature covered by courage in female form. That's what caught Kurama's attention.

Another thing was the Jagan. How Hiei managed to acquire one was amazing, much less surviving the implant. He'd heard about demons wanting to get the Jagan and even tried, but died. How did Hiei manage to get something where others have failed?

Hiei slept on and off the next few days, eating whatever Kurama placed on his lips then going back to sleep. If Hiei didn't know better, he's say Kurama was putting a sedative in the food. He would be barely awake for ten minutes when he was back to sleep, barely aware of his changing forms.

Finally one day Hiei woke with Kurama gone, at least for a while, and he a she. (A/N Confusing, I know.) She noticed clothes have been left out and a hair brush, which was good, because her hair was in tangles and had rat's nests. She tried running her fingers through it but only managed to pull her hair. Wincing she decided the brush was better. Picking it up she ran it through her hair, yanking on the tangles and rat's nests.

"I hate getting those," said Kurama as he walked in with the game he killed for dinner. "Hell to get out."

"Hn," said Hiei and continued her task. Kurama skinned the rabbits and put them over the spit to roast.

"You're free now," continued Kurama. "You can go where ever you want."

"I can't," replied Hiei finally getting all the tangles from her hair and tied it back.

"Why?" asked Kurama looking at the fire Koorime.

"Where I'm from I can't leave till I repay what you have for me," said Hiei. "No matter how long it takes."

"How long is that," asked Kurama.

"It's a life dept," said Hiei and Kurama cursed himself. A lot of demons held life depts. But Kurama tend to shy away from them, because for one they tend to go over board with the life saving thing, and two, it's for as long as the demon repaying the dept lives. Kurama hated it when someone dies for him.

"Hiei, you don't have to . . ." he began but Hiei cut him off.

"I have to," she said. Kurama cursed again. Number three, some demons are stubborn.

"Hiei," started Kurama, fully intent on rejecting her offer, but something inside him said not to. Over the centuries he'd learn to trust his instincts. "Hiei, you can stay as long as you want. I'm not keeping you here."

"Okay, master," said Hiei and Kurama chuckled.

"And I'm not your master. Call me Kurama."

"All right . . . Kurama."

TBC


	18. chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

Kurama and Hiei spent the next month traveling the Makai. Kurama found Hiei to be a great asset to his group. The hermaphrodite could not only wield a sword but also pick locks in less then a sec, if Hiei couldn't he/she melted it. Hiei was now also fiercely protective of Kurama and never strayed more then a few feet from the silver kitsune. Kurama was starting to feel like he had his own personal bodyguard.

Unbeknownst to him, he was starting to become protective of the fire Koorime. He started having a suspicion but he didn't know what it was. It started about a week after he's gotten Hiei from the auction. They were at a bar waiting for someone to hire them. Kurama was at the bar getting drinks and talking to the bar tender, since he was an old friend of the kitsune's, Hiei was sitting at the table so they had a place to sit. As Kurama waited for the drinks, his new friend was going to meet some new ones.

"Hey, baby," said a demon with green scales and a tale. He sat down next to her, yes, her, and "smiled" at her. "What'cha doing here?" The demon was obviously drunk and Hiei could smell it on his breath.

"Waiting for a friend," she said. "Go away."

"What kind of friend," asked a snake demon, his tongue flicking out of his mouth every few seconds.

"A friend," she said sternly placing a hand on her katana.

"Bet he's not as good in bed as me," said the scaly demon. Hiei grimaced. She grabbed her katana and was about to take it out when a rough hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away from her weapon. The lizard tore it from her belt and threw it to the other side of the room. They dragged her away.

Kurama took the drinks that had been handed to him and stood up.

"Thanks, friend," he said and walked toward his and Hiei's table. When he reached it a group of demons had already occupied it and were drinking their beer.

"Hey," he said placing the drinks down, "where's the girl that was here?"

"Which girl," asked a demon. "There's a room full of them." The demon waved his hand around the room toward the waitresses and female pedestrian in the room.

"This girl is about five/four with black hair and red eyes," he said. "Wears black and has a katana strapped to her hip!" Kurama was getting mad. His new friend was missing and Kurama was very protective of his friends. Yusuke and the others couldn't count how many times Kurama took the blame for what they did and could never repay him.

"Why should we tell you," asked the demon and turned to drink his beer but the next thing he knew he was on the floor with a grass blade pressed to his throat.

"No you tell me where the hell she is or I'll shove this up your fucking ass!" he yelled. The demon was more then happy to tell.

"A snake and lizard demon carried her away!" he said. "Said they were gonna have some fun with her!"

Kurama cursed and let the demon go and ran toward the stairs.

"Ah, let me go!" Hiei yelled as the demons started dragging her up stairs, most likely toward their room.

"Not till we've had our fun," said the snake demon then it screamed when a rose embedded into his shoulder. Hiei tilted her head up, since she was currently lying on the floor, to see an upside down Kurama and, boy, did he looked pissed. Hiei's never seen him so pissed, and she's only known him for a week.

"You heard her, let her go," he said another rose appearing in his hand.

"Look, pal," said the lizard, "If you want a turn wait in line. We were here first."

Kurama threw the rose at the lizard and it landed in his thigh. The demon scream and Hiei took her chance. Kicking the demon in the stomach and scrambled away in front of Kurama, her guard up an in a defensive position.

"You okay," asked Kurama.

"I am now, master," she said and hid her slight blush. What was wrong with her? She was a demon, cold and heartless, yet she had these strange feeling that she couldn't explain, or identify. What was wrong with her?

"Good," said Kurama. He threw two roses at the demon as hit their targets, their hearts. As the demons fell to the floor Kurama turned around and walked away, Hiei following him. "And don't call me "master." I've been telling you that for the past week."

"Yes, master," she said and Kurama groaned. She always called him that, the whole month they had been traveling together and some crimes that they did, she always called him that. She did it to spite him, he swears!

"Kurama," he said punctuating the name. "Ku-ra-ma!"

"Yes, Master Kurama," she said and he groaned.

They walked out of the tavern and toward the hotel they had roomed. Despite Kurama's suggestions, Hiei wouldn't take the second bed and slept on the window sill, looking out at the starry sky for half the night before falling to sleep.

For Hiei, she doesn't mind being around Kurama. He makes her feel like she has to find a place in the world. But to find the place, it's the hardest thing to do. She doesn't know where to look. She tried being a mercenary but it didn't work out for her. Sure she got the money, but the belonging, the feeling, wasn't there. If it wasn't with Kurama, then she doesn't know where to look.

They continued their trek the next morning toward the cave where Kurama would meet with his friends. Kurama told Hiei about his friends and the fire demon listened, more to try and get Hiei to talk then to hear himself talk. Kurama didn't like to talk much but when he had company he had to be a hospitable host, and Hiei wasn't a very good guest. Hiei's usually in female form now, since she was accustomed to it, didn't want to associate with Kurama at all unless Kurama told her to do something, like fetch some water for a soup or something. And she was totally silenced through out the day, and fully awake at night, or when Kurama looks in on her every hour. She doesn't seem to sleep. And when Kurama looks at her as she gazes at the stars, she has a far away look in her eyes, like she's longing for something. Kurama wants to find out what, but doesn't ask. A demon's business is a demon's business; no other has the right to intrude. And Kurama wasn't about too. Sighing he walked toward his sleeping roll and went to sleep.

Hiei looked up at the stars and softly sighed so that no one but her could hear. The stars reminded her of falling snow in the Koorime village. She missed being there, but how can you miss the place you hated the most. That's what she wondered. She was confined in the Koorime Island, not allowed to use her powers or show her true heritage. She hated that, and for that she hated them. She was afraid to fall asleep at night for fear of having those dreams, the village casting her out again and Hina and Yukina turning their backs on her. Those were her worst nightmares, so she stopped sleeping. Little yellow bags appeared under her eyes and she was becoming tired with each passing day. She wasn't used to staying up more then one night like most demons. They were trained at a young age to control their emotions and development. Hiei wants to be just like them.

She looked down at the sleeping silver kitsune that had become her master. She knew that he only wanted to be friends with her but he bought her and she couldn't go any farther then servant and master. Nothing more. She continued to look at the stars.

The next morning Hiei heard a rustling in the brushes near the cave and jumped down, landing on a demon with black clothing and black leather wings.

"Who are you, kisama!" she growled placing her katana on the demon's neck. Kurama had been awake for an hour and saw what happened, running to both of his friend's rescue.

"Hiei, get off of him!" he yelled. Hiei growled and looked at Kurama. "He's a friend of mine."

"What's going on here?" yelled a voice and four figures walked in the clearing. Hiei looked up to see Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru walk toward them.

"Did someone say Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes," said Hiei placing her sword back in its sheathe. "Nice to see you again, Yusuke."

"Son of a gun," cried Yusuke as Keiko ran up to the Jaganshi. "How you been, man? Well, gal, anyway."

"Hiei," said Kurama glaring at the fire Koorime. Through she had put her sword away she still hadn't gotten off the demon. "Can you please get off Kuronue?"

Hiei growled but got off the chimera. Kuronue cracked his spine back into place and looked at Hiei over his shoulder, still looking right at him.

"Protective, isn't she?" he said looking at Kurama.

"I just bought her from slavery. I tried to free her but she refuses to leave."

"Some demons are like that," Kurama led Kuronue toward the cave so they could catch up and Yusuke started talking to Hiei, telling him what they did after they ran the slavery caravan.

"What about Takai and Lita," she asked.

"Turns out they had family in the next town," said Keiko. "Their aunt and uncle took them in and are being taken care of."

Hiei nodded. "Good." And she jumped back to her perch in the tree, looking into the cave where Kurama and Kuronue were talking.

"Yomi has issued a challenge less then a week ago," said Kuronue. "Some of his thugs came and "talked" to me. I sent one back as a messenger and the rest became wolf fodder."

"What's the challenge?" asked Kurama.

"You know the mirror in Makai Hall?" Kurama nodded.

"The Mirror of Preincognition. It's supposed to show you your future."

"Yomi said that me and you and him and other of his thugs, are to grab the mirror. First one wins."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Nope, wanna tell the others?"

"Later," said Kurama and sat up. "I have to make dinner."

"Isn't that the joy of having a slave?" asked Kuronue. "To not work?"

"Hiei isn't my slave," snapped Kurama glaring at Kuronue. The chimera jumped back at the intense look in his friend's eyes. "She's my friend," Kurama said softer and walked out.

**TBC **


	19. chapter XIX

**Chapter IXX**

After explaining the challenge to the others and after many protests from Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru, and a lot more from Hiei, Kurama convinced them not to help with the theft, and promising half the share. Kurama told them that only Kuronue had to be with him and that it was part of the challenge. Hiei muttered about stupid rules and challenges and swatted Kuwabara's hand away. The neko had been hitting on her since he had arrived and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yeah, I should have told you he was a flirter, even if he isn't very handsome," said Kurama and walked away toward the cave, the others followed to rest for the night.

"Hey," yelled Kuwabara. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means what I've said," said Kurama and lay down. Hiei walked back outside to sleep on her perch when Kuwabara run up to her.

"Hiei, won't you sleep in with us," he asks.

"I sleep better alone," she said and started climbing the tree.

"But it's not safe for a girl out here," he yelled and Hiei glared down at him.

"I have a male form that will be happy to tear you to bits," she growled and Kuwabara blanched.

"You have a what?!" he yelled. Obviously someone forgot to tell him about that.

"Kuwabara," yelled Kurama from his bed. "Leave her alone! If she wants to sleep outside then let her!"

Kuwabara ran back to the cave and laid in his bed as Yusuke howled with laughter from Kuwabara's reaction to Hiei's threat.

"You should have seen your face," he howled and Kuwabara tackled him.

"You could have told me she was a guy too!" yelled Kuwabara as he grabbed Yusuke in a head lock.

"I did but you didn't pay attention!" yelled Yusuke getting out and returning the headlock. "You were too busy daydreaming meeting her as soon as I said her name!"

"I did not!" yelled Kuwabara, trying to get out of the head lock.

"Did too!"

**THUD**

A very big bolder landed on both demons and immediately knocked them out. Keiko and Shizuru grabbed the guys and threw them to their beds, where they hoped to sleep the rest of the night in peace. Hiei was back on sentry duty like every night and looked at the stars, Jagan open and scanning every five seconds to look for intruders.

**I LIKE IT HERE,** said Jagan.

_Glad you do, _said Hiei. _The neko no baka's getting on my nerves._

**HE HAS HIS DRAW BACKS, BUT I THINK HE'LL DO OKAY. **

_Yeah, in a carnival. _

**YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS GROWING UP, DID YOU? **

_You should know. You're in my skull, literally!_

**I DON'T LIKE TO PRY INTO PEOPLE'S LIVES.**

_You should talk! Just leave me alone!_

**MIGHT I SUGGEST SOMETHING?**

_And what is that?_

**GET SOME SLEEP!!**

_Up yours! _And the Jagan left. Hiei growled as she settled back in her perch and looked out for other demons. The next morning Kurama and Kuronue set out for the heist, hoping to get there before Yomi.

"So, what's the story with your new slave girl," asked Kuronue as they walked toward the Makai Hall.

"I told you she's not my slave girl!" yelled Kurama. "She's my friend."

"I see," said Kuronue teasingly. "She just a girl who's your slave."

"Kuronue!" And Kurama tackled him to the ground. Kuronue kicked him off and pounced on him.

"Try and tackle me, huh?" yelled Kuronue and Kurama did something he hadn't done since he was a kit. He bitch slapped Kuronue and the chimera fell off him. Kurama flipped onto his feet and placed a foot on Kuronue's chest.

"Let's not do that again, shall we?" asked Kurama and Kuronue nodded. They gathered their things again and continued on. Soon they came to the Makai Hall and hid in the bamboo thicket.

"Okay," said Kurama. "We'll wait till dark, then we go in, steal the mirror and head out."

"Why do you always make the plan?" asked Kuronue.

"Cause I'm smarter," said Kurama and crawled to his spot. Kuronue flew into a tree and slept on his side. Kurama looked up at him and had a fleeting memory of Hiei sleeping in her tree. For some reason he missed the little fire demon. He never missed any of his friends when they were away but somehow Hiei made him feel different, through he doesn't know how. He felt sad when he's away from her a minute and wants to constantly watch her back. What was wrong with him?

He looked up to find Kuronue fingering his pendant again. Kurama had always wondered why that necklace was so important to him but the chimera pushed the subject away. Out of spite Kurama asked the question again.

"Kuronue, why do you wear that necklace all the time?" he asked. Kurama expected his friend to shove him away as usual but this time he didn't. Kuronue spoke.

"Once, when I was a child, my mother went to a trader's stand to look for a new cook pot. You knew about my father, right? Real bastard. All he did all day was drink and went out on mercenary jobs just so he could get some more. He went on a rampage when he caught my mother taking money just to feed me and her. Anyway, while looking for that cooking pot I noticed it. I couldn't help but look at it. I never had anything of my own and I suddenly wanted this, to wear it around my neck and show it off to everyone who looked at me. Mother saw me looking at it and she knew she couldn't afford a cooking pot and the necklace. She really wanted to give it to me. Why I don't know. She didn't buy the cook pot; even through we really needed it. We've been eating meat right off the bone; you know how tough that can be? She bought this instead.

My father found out and beat her half to death. Finally she got fed up with him and took the advice I've been telling her for years, we left. We made a living in taverns and inns, serving and cooking. Shitty money wages but it kept us fed. We never bought more then what we needed and had some money left over for savings. It was a crappy life but it was ours.

Then he found us. After we left he hunted us down, determined to get rid of us. No one got away from my father and lived. He wanted us put down, permanently. My mother somehow foresaw the attack and had me go to the market. Sent me off to look for some root or other that didn't exist. When I came home at sun down, I found the house unusually quiet. My mother was never a quiet person when she was working. She was always loud so she knew she was doing things right. I found her dead in the kitchen, supper burnt in the kennel. I hugged her for hours before the villagers pried me loose.

I spent fifty years training myself to hone my mind and body to be the best, because only the best defeated my father. When I next met him, I killed him."

Kuronue looked at Kurama and the kitsune saw something in the chimera's eyes he never did before. Sadness and guilt. Sadness for losing his mother and guilt for being the cause of it. Just because he wanted a stupid necklace. That's way it was so important to him. It was the last gift his mother had given him before his life turned into hell. Kurama nodded and turned to sleep.

That night they waited till late and headed toward the Hall. Stopping at the entrance they felt the wards and spell meant to keep them out. Kurama looked at the mechanical lock and chuckled softly. Kuronue, reached into his pockets and brought out a small compact computer and hooked it to the security system. Typing in a set of commands he grinned.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . ." and the door clicked. Kurama smirked at his friend and began working on the spells and wards. After a few minutes the work was done and they were inside. Walking down the hall the only stopped briefly at corners for a cost clear.

"Don't you find it odd there's no guards?" asked Kuronue and Kurama nodded.

"I don't like it," said the silver kitsune and walked down the hall toward the vault. As Kurama worked on the wards and Kuronue the lock, Kurama looked around.

"Now I really don't like it," he said and Kuronue looked at him. Kuronue nodded as the door opened and the vault opened up. Walking inside they headed toward the stand where the Mirror Preincognition stood. Kurama and Kuronue looked around to find it suspiciously quiet. No guards, no other wards then the flimsy ones attached to the door that Kurama already turned off. Nothing that suggested that this was an important artifact.

"Well, Yomi didn't get here first, that's for sure," said Kuronue as Kurama walked up to the mirror.

"That's the only good news," said Kurama and picked up the mirror. Immediately the rooms started to rumble and other ornaments fell from their stands. Both the kitsune and chimera tried to stay on their feet as a television screen appears and the ground stopped rumbling. Kurama picked himself and the mirror off the floor as Kuronue landed next to him. Apparently the chimera hovered in the air till the tremors subsided. They both looked at the screen as it turned on.

"Greetings Chimera Kuronue and the infamous Youko Kurama," said a demon on the TV. "I am the Lord of this Hall and if you are hearing this then you've just taken the Mirror of Preincognition. As you may have noticed there were no guards on your way in and the wards were less then perfect to keep you out."

"I did notice that," said Kurama as the demon continued.

"So you may have guessed it came to one conclusion, you were tricked." The screen wavered for a moment and cleared again to reveal a demon with long black hair and pink eyes. Seven horns stuck on his head like a crown and he grinned at the two thieves.

"Yomi," growled Kurama.

"Hello, Kurama," said Yomi. "As you've just figured out the challenge was a trap. I never really did like you, or Kuronue. I tried to think of ways to get rid of you, but I figured nothing would be better then a good heist, which is this one. Very good try, Kurama, but not good enough."

The screen went black and Kurama threw a vase at it, shattering both the television and the vase.

"Bastard!" yelled Kurama. "Mother fucking piece of shit! I'll rip out his stomach, fry it and serve it to him!"

Kuronue was already out the door and Kurama followed him a second later, the mirror under his arm. Kuronue looked back his friend and saw Kurama with the mirror.

"Kurama," he yelled back. "Get rid of it. It caused this trouble!"

"No way!" yelled back Kurama. "Do you know how much this is worth?"

"A lot less if we don't get out of here alive!" yelled Kuronue dodging a falling bolder and Kurama laughed as he jumped over it.

"Kuronue, you're no fun!"

"I like to stay alive!"

They reached the entrance as guards ran after them from behind them. Kuronue made a running jump, flying a little in the air as Kurama ran behind him. They paused a minute to smile in triumph and run again, guards after them.

It had seemed they had made it. That they had proven Yomi wrong. They were stronger then he and smarter. But something happened in an instant that they didn't plan on. They were running through the bamboo forest just outside the castle boundaries when Kuronue's pendant broke. The chimera, desperate to get his treasure back, jumped back down and ran after it. Kurama jumped back to the ground and turn to stop his friend.

"Kuronue, don't!" yelled Kurama as the chimera run after his necklace. Kuronue ignored him and bent to pick up the pendant. Kurama's ears flicked up at a slit rustling in the trees and he looked up to see bamboo spears flying down from the treetops and fell like a cage around his friend, one piercing through his best friends leg. Kuronue yelled in anguish and pain as he tried to wrench the bloody bamboo spear from his leg.

"Kuronue!" yelled Kurama and turned back to help his friend. Kuronue shook his head at Kurama as the silver kitsune ran toward him.

"No, Kurama! Run!" yelled Kuronue and Kurama shook his head.

"I can't leave you!" yelled back Kurama and grabbed one of the spears surrounding his friend, trying to set him free. Kuronue pushed him away with what strength he had left.

"No, Kurama, one of us has to prove Yomi wrong, and it's not me. Go!"

"But Kuronue . . ." started Kurama but Kuronue stopped him.

"I have nothing to live for anymore, but you do. You've found what you were looking for, now you have to see it."

"What have I been looking for?" asked Kurama then the world went black. Kuronue looked dup to find a small black figure collect the kitsune's body and move toward his. And Kuronue shook his head.

"Take care of Kurama," he said and the figure hesitated. Kuronue looked at Kurama's rescuer with deep determination and it nodded, disappearing in a whir of black. Kuronue clutched his pendant tightly in his hands and fell in a world of blackness.

**TBC**


	20. chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

Kurama groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes ad he slowly opened them to find out where he was. All he saw was a rocky ceiling and some jagged rock formations seemed to fall toward him. He felt that he was laid on a piece of fabric to try and make him comfortable but he felt the rocky floor under him. His sharp, sensitive ears heard the occasional drip of water hitting a surface. He was in a cave, a very dark one in fact for he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. How long had he been out? How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was trying to help Kuronue out of the bamboo trap. At the thought of his old friend a sudden pain clutched at his chest and he reached dup to grip his chest, crumbling the fabric under his sharp nails.

Kurama closed his eyes and sudden flash of Kuronue's face appeared behind his eye lids. His best friend was dead. Why did it have to be him? He was the only caring person in the Makai that actually gave a damn about something other then who the next victim was. Kuronue didn't care about jewels and death, like all the other demons. He just cared if his friends were going to make it out of a heist in one piece and that everybody got a fair share. Out of all the demons that had to die, it didn't have to be him.

Kurama even remembered how they first meet. It was stupid. Kuronue was arrogant, stupid, and a total nutcase back then. Kurama gave a slight laugh. In fact, he hadn't changed much. He had still been a total nut case.

_Flashback_

Kurama sat in his field as he watched the wind play with the flowers. Today was actually a pretty good day; he had caught a rabbit before some Makai dog did and found the guy who stole his purse last week. Believe him the demon didn't live long. Now he had plans to relax and enjoy being with his flowers before he raided a potential salary.

Kurama's ears gave a slight flick at the sound of rustling in the brush. Someone was coming. Someone had the audacity to invade his territory! Seems they were either very brave or very stupid. Sending his thoughts toward his pets he ordered them to capture the demon who invaded his privacy. He wanted them to know who killed them.

He smiled when he heard a yell and walked toward the tree line to find a chimera with black hair and indigo eyes hanging from the vines of a particularly old spruce tree. A ridiculously old, ragged black hat had fallen from his head to land on the ground.

"What are you doing in my territory," asked Kurama glaring at the intruder.

"Oh, this is your territory?" said the chimera. "I heard that Youko Kurama lives around here. You wouldn't happen to know him, would you? I sure would like to meet him."

Kurama looked at the chimera like someone hit him with a stupid stick. This demon didn't know who he was? Everyone knew what Youko Kurama look like at first sight. It was how he kept his reputation; kill a few demons but leave one or two alive to tell who killed them.

Kurama glared at the demon and walked toward him.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked and the chimera shrugged.

"If I did I wouldn't ask." Kurama laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. This demon was sincere! He didn't even recognize Kurama.

"Hey? Hey! What's so funny?!" yelled the chimera as he swung from the vine, trying to get down. "Is it my face? My hat? Or me swinging from this tree? What's so funny?!"

"You are," laughed Kurama. "I'm Youko Kurama! Everyone knows who I am!"

The chimera looked at Kurama and gave a huge goofy grin. He held out his hand, a little awkward from being upside down, to Kurama.

"Hi," he said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kuronue. Kimera Kuronue"

Kurama looked at Kuronue then at the hand held out toward him. He shook it, grinning a little.

"Kurama," he said, just to be polite. After they shook hands Kuronue looked around.

"Ugh, can you let me down now?" he asked and Kurama laughed again.

_End Flashback_

Kurama looked dup when he heard a scuffling on the rocks and looked around as best as he could through the dark cave. It would help if he could see! Wait, he was a fox, of course he can see in the dark. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, immediately the dark brightened and he could see what was in front of him. A figure was walking toward him, but he couldn't make it out who it was for a small fire was too bright to see the person. A slight breeze blew in and he caught the sent of pine, ash, and sweat, and smiled. It was Hiei. He had been scared it was another demon to catch him unawares.

"Hiei, put that out, please," he said. "It's hurting my eyes."

Hiei grunted and put out the fire in her hand and waited till Kurama adjusted again for the dark before she put the wood she gathered into a tepee position and light it. The scuffling Kurama heard was a large Makai rat being dragged along the floor. Kurama guessed it was dinner.

"Hiei," he said and the fire demon looked up from skinning the animal, "Thank you, for saving me."

"Hn, just don't think the dept's repaid," she said looking back at the skinning. "It'll be repaid when I say it is."

"Wait, if you saved me, then why didn't you save Kuronue?!" yelled Kurama. "You could have saved him!"

"He didn't want to be saved." Hiei skewered the animal on a stick and set it over the fire. Kurama glared angrily at the fire demon as she silently work.

"Who the fuck are you to decide if someone lives or dies?!" he yelled. "Kuronue was alive when we left him! We could have still saved him!"

"He said it himself!" yelled Hiei. "He didn't want to be saved. If he did, he would have done it himself."

Kurama growled and was silent as the meat cooked and Hiei cleaned her katana. She was right, much as he hate to admit it. But how can someone so much younger then he know so much? Hell, he didn't even know where she came from, just that she was a mercenary, one of the best, started her career in that bar in the other side of Makai. Yes, he remembered her. Spiteful wench she was. But he knew nothing about her past. Well, couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, Hiei," said Kurama laying on his side and watched as the flames danced. "Where you come from? You're always so cold toward people. Like some Koorime Ice Maiden. Why?"

Hiei cringed at the mention of the Koorime and Kurama looked up worriedly at his friend. What happened between her and the Koorimes? Bad run in? Stole one of their tear gems?

The thought sent Kurama back to when he bought Hiei from the slavers. Kurama didn't have a way to pay for her and she gave him a pure black pearl like gem. It was a hiruiseki stone, he just knew it. But where did Hiei get it. Hiei said she made it, but how?

"Hiei, you don't like the Koorime much. Why?"

"Hate'em," she said in a gruff voice cutting a slice of the rat off and threw it toward Kurama. Kurama caught it and started chewing on the rat jerky.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Many reasons," she said eating her own piece of jerky. "Chased me off. Killed my mother. Separated me from my sister."

"You have a sister?" he asked. "What's her name?"

"Yukina, my twin" she said. Why was she talking to him? She hated men. They were defile! They were murderous! But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to hate Kurama, or his friends. She knows that they'll stab her in the back someday, but somehow she can't turn them down. Why?

"What she look like?" asked Kurama.

"She has teal hair, tied in a ponytail with a red hair ribbon, and red eyes like mine. She wears a blue kimono. She's a sweet girl, never harmed anybody. She doesn't like to fight."

As Hiei was describing her sister, Kurama had a flash of memory from a few months past came into his mind. A young Koorime girl taking care of him while he had been hurt. Her kindness and her teal colored hair dubbed her the name, for him, . . .

"Blue Bonnet," said Kurama silently. Hiei looked up at him with a surprised face. "I met her. She healed me when I was hurt. You're part Koorime?"

"You've seen her?" Hiei was immediately on her feet and grabbed Kurama's tunic. "Where? When? Was she hurt?"

"I was the one hurt, baka hiyoukai!" yelled Kurama. "And she was fine. I saw her a few months ago towards Pine's End. No good now. She's probably long gone."

Hiei let go of Kurama and sat down on the floor next to the kitsune. Well, at lease she knew Yukina was alive a few weeks ago. But she was still alive know. She couldn't explain it, but she felt there was a kind of connection between her sister and her. Like that saying "blood thicker then water" or some shit. Hopefully she'll find Yukina soon.

"You're a Koorime," repeated Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"Yeah, but they kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Well, look at me!" Hiei looked straight at Kurama and glared at the silver fox. "The only reason they kept me for so long was they were hoping that I had ice powers like them! But I don't! I'm a freak! I don't belong anywhere!"

"You belong here," said Kurama placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "There are others just like you."

"Where?" scuffed Hiei stabbing the ground with a stick. "I see no other Forbidden Children here. There are no other Koorime fire demons high breeds. I'm the only one."

"How about Yusuke? You think he's the only one of his kind?"

"What about Yusuke? He's a demon, pure and simple."

"Actually, he's half demon. His mother was a human. When he found out his demon heritage, he wanted to embrace it and ran away from Ningenkai. He came here."

Hiei looked at Kurama with a shocked/surprised look. Yusuke was only half demon? Well, it explained how he can be so caring.

"Is that why you were so cold towards people," asked Kurama nudging Hiei playfully. "Because you're Koorime? Hell, I don't care if you're Koorime or a Warg. You're my friend, and I won't abandon you."

"Really?" asked Hiei and Kurama nodded.

"Really, really."

**TBC**


	21. chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

Hiei sat in a tree as she watched her teammates walk around camp, doing chores and goofing off in Kuwabara and Yusuke's case. When she and Kurama had been away it didn't take long for Kurama to heal from the slight wounds he had and they left the next day. Kurama was still trying to get her to respond to him after their discussion on her heritage and almost succeeded a few times, but Hiei stay tight lipped through out the journey back. Kurama wasn't very happy with the silence but he made up for it by talking the whole way through. Hiei didn't care if the fox talked or not, just as long as he didn't include her in it.

"Hey, shrimp bait!" yelled Kuwabara and Hiei growled, glaring down at the kitty-boy. "You coming down from that tree or not?"

"I prefer my privacy, oaf," growled Hiei. Since they'd met Hiei and Kuwabara had taken to calling each other names and insults. Kuwabara, despite her girl side, thinks of her as one of the guys and treats her like one. She didn't care as long as he didn't call her something foul.

"You have been in that tree all day, Hiei," said Yusuke. "Don't you want to eat?"

Hiei kept silent. The two demon friends shrugged and left, taking it as a no. Kurama looked up at his friend and sighed. Even after a month of being back in the den, with a few heist in between, Hiei was still distant toward men. Setting down his dinner, he picked up the plate meant for Hiei and walked over to the fire-Koorime.

"Won't you eat, Hiei?" he asked and Hiei looked down at him.

"If you wish me to," she said like a servant should. Kurama groaned.

"I'm not asking as a master, I'm asking as a friend."

Hiei felt a stab in her chest when he mentioned the word "friend." Was that how Kurama saw Hiei? As a friend? Not a servant? Her master was a strange person, not wanting life dept and always trying to be her friend. Usually demons would jump at the chance to have a life dept partner, a servant to do their bidding and you didn't have to make friends with them, for they die quickly. But Kurama seemed to want to be her friend and for that she respected him, and secretly called him friend too. But she was in dept and she had to pay it off accordingly.

She nodded and jumped from the tree, gently taking the bowl of badger stew from Kurama and chopsticks. She sat down at the base of the tree and ate the food, not noticing Kurama had sat next to her and continued to eat his. They both didn't notice the stares their friends were giving them.

"What's wrong with Kurama and chicken legs," asked Kuwabara, his kitty ears and tail twitching from curiosity.

"Haven't you heard the saying," asked Yusuke. "Curiosity killed the cat demon?"

"That's curiosity killed the cat," said Shizuru. "And that saying's from Ningenkai."

"I know," said Yusuke. "But it fits Kuwabara's situation!"

"Urameshi," hissed the neko demon as Yusuke laughed at his own joke.

"I sense a spark between them," said Keiko. "You think something will happen so?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Shizuru. "But I can say this much, it'll get stronger as they stay together."

"What will," asked Kuwabara and he got hit over the head for his idiocy.

Kurama had finished eating and was talking about his childhood, something that surprised the eavesdroppers much less Hiei. Kurama never talked about his pup hood with anyone. First time Yusuke asked, he was imprisoned in a Twisty Twine Tree for a week. And that wasn't a fun week for Yusuke, and Kuwabara loved to bring it up till he figured out Yusuke can kill him.

Kurama had gotten as far as his first kill, a bay dragon to be exact, when they heard a sharp whistle. Looking around Kurama and Hiei had found that Shizuru had taken up the watch duty as Hiei ate, and had spotted a group in their territory. Everyone quickly got ready to fight; Kurama making sure his rose was in place and Hiei placing her katana on her hip. She ran to join her friends.

The group of demons turns out to be frog demons, famous for spitting slime and throwing mud at their enemies. They usually lived in the swampy areas of Makai and this must be an outcast group looking for a new home. There were eight in all.

"Well," said Kurama, "let's direct them to another destination."

They attacked as soon as the frog demons entered the clearing. Shizuru took two as the other's grabbed one. Hiei disposed of hers quickly and went to assist Shizuru, but not before checking to see if Kurama needed some help, who was slicing demons left and right.

"Rei Gun!" was the signal that Yusuke released his attack and the demon exploded in a blinding flash of blue light. Kuwabara had his Rei Ken out and blocking his opponent's attack, the frog demon having out a sword as well. Keiko was currently throwing rocks and boulders every which way and crushing her opponents bone till it was nothing but a twitching mass.

"Rah!" yelled Hiei scratching the demon's body enough to get it away from Shizuru, who had been caught between them. The demon let go of Shizuru and turned to face Hiei as its partner fought the cat demon.

Hiei slashed left at the demon but it dodged and punched Hiei on her temple, the connection made a slimy, wet sound and Hiei crashed into a tree. Standing up, Hiei growled at the demon. Okay, ring leader. Easy enough.

"Joah Enstatsu Ken!" she yelled and her sword became wreathed in black flames. She attacked him with a high arch but when it dodged she turned it into a slash and cut its arm from elbow to wrist. The demon screamed and glared at her. She held her blade in a defensive position.

Suddenly the demon seemed to swell, like it was bloated or had hives. Hiei stared at the demon with a look of confusion on her face. Did her attack have a side affect to this kind of demon? As far as she could tell, fire was supposed to burn, not make someone swell.

Next thing she knew a ball of slime was "burped" at her. She couldn't call it better then that for the slime ball come from the creature's mouth. Hiei managed to dodge the attack and saw it stick to the tree she had her back against. She had to do some fancy foot work to dodge the other slime balls that were thrown at her.

"Ah," she yelled and charged at the demon. She managed a slice in its side before it knocked her away and she slammed against a tree. Then she felt something sticky cover her chest, arms, and legs. Looking down she found herself covered in the frog demon's slime. She struggled to free herself but the slime held her to the tree. And it did feel slimy as it slowly ran down her body, going into every crevice and curve. It was not a good feeling between her legs too as it goosed into her pants.

She looked up at the demon as it laughed and picked up her sword, which she had discarded when the frog demon slammed her against the tree.

"Such irony," it said. "To be killed by your own weapon."

"Shut up!" yelled Hiei and the demon laughed lifting the katana and positioned it over her heart.

"Say your good-byes, demon girl," it said and raised the sword. Hiei closed her eyes awaiting death.

"Good-bye," said a voice behind the demon and it was cut diagonally. Hiei opened her eyes to see Kurama standing over the now dead demon and walked over to her.

"Let's see if we can get this off you," said Kurama and attempted to tug the slime off his friend. It felt wet and oily under his skin, with the faint smell of mucus and swamp moss. It took all he had to not barf.

"Ew," he groaned pulling his hand away from the slime and a trail followed his hand till he shook it off. "Shizuru!"

"Stand back!" yelled the cat demon and drew her nail. "Cat's Claw!"

In no time Hiei was cut free from the slime, with help of Kuwabara's Rei Ken. Shizuru had the same reaction as Kurama, rubbing the slime off her hands and out of her fingernails.

"That was so gross!" she said.

Hiei however was no better off then Shizuru. Slime still covered her chest pants and arms and ran down her hands. She shook some off and it flung everywhere.

"Watch it," yelled Keiko ducking before any got in her hair. Everyone else had the same idea, but some did stick in Kuwabara's tail and he had a time cleaning that off.

Hiei growled at them and walked off toward the woods.

"Hey," yelled Kuwabara trying to get the slime off his tail as Yusuke got some out of his long hair, "where are you going?!"

"To get a bath!" yelled back Hiei and everyone else shrugged. They went around and dragged the demons out of their territory and into the river, sending the bodies downstream to be lost in the rapids and tides.

When Hiei was sure she had cleared the camp she stripped off her clothes and walked the rest of the way in her birthday suit. No way was she going to walk the one/forth of a mile to the river with slime on her. Bad enough it was between her legs, but now she thinks some went up her nose, in her ears, and she can even taste some in her mouth, and it tastes like rotten eggs.

Reaching the river she unceremoniously dumped her clothes in and scrubbed till the looked clean. She would have Shizuru or Keiko clean them again later. After getting them almost clean enough to wear she set the clothes on the nearby bushes to dry. Drying them herself gave the fabric a musty smell and a crinkling feeling.

After setting her clothes to dry she slipped into the water, raising her temperature to make the water more comfortable for her. Taking a towel leaf that grew beside Makai river beds and started washing herself. It took nearly a half hour to get the slime out of her hair and another half hour to get it off her body; she was making sure she got it all off. When she was done, she didn't really feel like going back and hearing Kuwabara's and Yusuke's banter so, raising the temperature higher so it felt like a hot spring, she settled in and soon fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurama growled as he looked up and saw the sun almost gone. Hiei had been gone for hours! No one else noticed because at times they forget the petit fire Koorime was even there, watching them play, fight, and gossip. She was never the social one, she never joined the girls in their gossip of fashion and boys, and she never joined Yusuke and Kuwabara for a round or two. Instead she stayed in her tree, occasionally coming down to stand next to Kurama.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to check he got up and left the encampment, heading toward the river where Hiei would be bathing. As he walked he noticed the air getting thicker and hotter. How did that happen?

Reaching the river he found himself in a thick fog, blindly walking toward the river where Hiei would be bathing.

"Hiei," he called. "I can't see. Hiei?"

But when Hiei didn't answer he started to get worried. Tilting his head upward he tried to find her scent but all he could smell was steamed water. Great, he couldn't find her. Guess forward was the only way to go.

"Hiei," he called again. "Hiei, answer me! Slave!"

He heard a groan somewhere toward his right and a splash. Running toward the sound he found himself at the river and Hiei nowhere in sight through her clothes where visible on the bushes.

"Hiei!" he called again, cupping his mouth to resonate his voice. "Hiei!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiei was having a well deserved rest after weeks of taking cat naps when ever possible when she heard Kurama's voice call her for about the fifth time.

"Hiei," called Kurama and Hiei shook her head from sleep. "Hiei, answer me! Slave!"

At the old name Kurama had called her when he bought her she slipped from the rock he was laying on, crack her head with a groan and fell with a hard splash in the water.

Everything was dark, she couldn't see up from down. She only hoped that Kurama heard where she was and find her.

Kurama looked around the river as the fog started to clear and he could see the complete bank. Everything was still and nothing seemed disturbed.

"Hiei, if this is a game, it's not fun!" he called looking around the river bend.

A soft gurgling sound reached his ears and he looked over to his right to find tiny air bubbles coming up from the river bottom. He had a sudden dreaded feeling.

"Hiei!" he called and stripped off his shirt and shoes, jumping in the water. Relying on his night vision he saw a silhouette in the water that couldn't be from and rock. Grabbing Hiei's outstretched hand he lifted her higher and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tight to his side. He swam up toward the surface.

As soon as he broke the surface he heard Hiei gasp for air and sighed in relief. Holding her tight at his side he felt her arms wrap around his neck as he dragged her toward shore. She let go as soon as her feet touch the hard pebbles and rocks.

"What the hell do you think you were doing," asked Kurama in a harsh yell.

"I though it was obvious," said Hiei.

"How the hell did you get in there?" Kurama looked back at the river and shuddered. If he hadn't saved Hiei in time . . .

"I heard you yell," said Hiei. "It startled me."

"It startled you? My yelling startled you?"

"Yes," answered Hiei and they were silent for a minute, looking at each other with far off eyes. Kurama had seen Hiei's torso plenty of times in male form, but her female form was much more, um, rounder in the chest area and her waist was much thinner. Her nipples were erect and smaller compared to other's he's seen. Her legs were sleek from the water and perfectly muscled from training, black pubic hair nestled at the base of her stomach. She was a stunning beauty. It drove him on just looking at her.

Hiei looked up at Kurama as she sat on the shoreline. The moon glistened the water on his chest and hair, making his whole body glow. His chest looked hard and perfectly trained; nipples erect and glistened from the water. He looked like something out of an artist's mind. How can someone look like that? Looking down Hiei saw a slight bulge in Kurama's pants and Hiei had to give a mental smirk.

"Hiei," said Kurama, "are you okay?"

"Fine," said Hiei as she tried to cover herself. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry!" Kurama turned his back as Hiei stood up and dried herself by raising her body heat. Walking over to her clothes she smiled to find they were perfectly dry and smelling like juniper. She got dressed and took the string she used to hold back her hair from the branch she placed it, braiding her hair as she had seen Keiko and Shizuru do before they enter their sleeping blankets.

"You can turn back around," she said having a little trouble tying the string while keeping the braid. Kurama looked to find Hiei struggling with her hair and chuckled.

"Here," he said taking the string. "Let me help." Carefully taking Hiei's hair he kept the braid in place and tied it tight, making a nice bow at the end that would be easy to untie.

"You want to go back to the camp?" he asked and Hiei nodded. They walked back to find the others asleep and Shizuru taking up watch.

"Hey-ya, Kurama," she said softly. "The bakas finally knocked their senses out and me and Keiko had to put them to bed. Is Hiei okay?"

"I'll have to have a look at her head in the morning, but otherwise fine," he said and head toward his sleeping blankets. He was about to settle in when he heard someone behind him and turned to see Hiei standing nervously next to his blankets.

"Yes," he asks politely.

"Can I," started Hiei but seemed a little nervous. "Can I sleep with you tonight? It looks like it's gonna rain and . . ." She cut off. Kurama looked outside the cave and saw not one rain cloud in the sky but he gave his consent anyway.

"Sure," he said and moved over for the fire-Koorime. Hiei settled in beside Kurama and wrapped her arms securely around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night, Hiei," said Kurama and Hiei scuffed in response. Kurama closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

"Good night, Kurama," whispered Hiei.

**TBC**


	22. chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

Everyone had been around the campfire to help each other clean up dinner. It had been a year since Hiei's incident in the river and otherwise a slight bump on the head, she had been okay. He was now in male form and was keeping lookout as usual while the others cleaned up.

"Why does the shrimp always get sentry duty," complained Kuwabara. "It's not like we can't."

"Personally," said Yusuke as he scrapped the scraps off the plates on the ground in a nearby stream, "I would rather have Hiei as looking out for demons then have him looking at my back."

"You have a point, Urameshi," said Kuwabara and washed the dishes, but the cat demon still kept his beady black eyes on the fire demon.

"Look out!" yelled Keiko pointing at the sky where a black object had suddenly plummeted toward them. Everyone ducked, except Hiei who was still in his tree, as the things swooped over their heads to fly in the sky again.

"What is that?!" yelled Yusuke.

"It's coming back!" yelled Shizuru. "Hit the deck!"

They ducked again as the thing flew toward them, but this time Hiei jumped from his spot and grabbed it before it could fly away again. Holding it tightly, but not tight enough to kill it, he regarded the bird like creature with curious eyes. It looked like a rave, except it had three red eyes, two in the regular optical spots a birds would have, and a third on its forehead. Instead of two wings it had four on either side and its beak was lined with teeth.

"Carrier raven," he said when he saw the note tied to the creature's leg. Taking the note off, the raven flew away. The scroll had a seal on it that he had never seen before, the wax was grayish silver and the seal was a rose. "Who's this from?" He showed the seal to Yusuke and the half-demon shook his head.

"Never seen it before," he said. He handed the scroll to Kurama and the fox's eyes widen. The kitsune grabbed the scroll and quickly went to his bed roll to read it.

"I guess its Kurama's," said Kuwabara.

"Wonder what it says," said Yusuke.

"Don't pry, Yusuke," said Keiko to her boyfriend and Yusuke promptly forgot about it, not wanting to get smashed by another boulder.

Kurama sat on his bedroll and held the letter a little away from him. He knew what it was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go this time. Carefully he undid the seal and unrolled the letter.

_Youko Kurama,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the Tribunal will take place a fort night from when you receive this letter. All the rules to the Tribunal will be required, meaning no contact to friends, family, acquaintances, etc. If you meet someone of acquaintance, kin, or companionship you are to disregard past service and meet the requirements of the council. You are to arrive alone. If you do not comply with the rules and regulations then you are disqualified. A set of the requirements are posted with enclosed letter. _

Kurama crushed the letter and took out the paper with the rules. Through it was required to send the rules when the Tribunal comes into motion; Kurama had known the rules and regulations since childhood when he was still in the crib.

Rereading the rules he crushed that too and threw it in the fire. He didn't want to leave his friends as of yet. Word was that a slave train was nearby and taking unsuspecting demons and stray humans by the day, not caring that they had family and friends to go back too. A cat demon lost her kitten to it one day and searchers are still looking for the train. But he had no choice but to go to the Tribunal.

Packing his things he needed very few things, his clothes, some yen, and an assortment of seeds in case he got caught by a demon on the way there.

"Going somewhere, Kurama," asked Yusuke when the kitsune walked out.

"For a while," said Kurama.

"I'll come with you," said Hiei jumping from his tree and walked toward Kurama.

"No, Hiei," said Kurama and the fire Koorime stopped short of his friend. "I have to go alone this time."

"What if you get into trouble," asked Kuwabara and Kurama smirked.

"I ain't called the King of Thieves for nothing," he said and walked away from the camp. Hiei turned to follow.

"Stay, Hiei!" yelled Kurama, knowing his friend would follow him without looking behind him. "Yusuke's in charge. You'll obey him till I get back."

"But, Kurama . . ."

"That's an order, Hiei!" yelled Kurama, not turning around to face his friend. If he did he felt that he wouldn't be able to leave. Hiei stood in chock and looked at the kitsune silvery white back and nodded.

"Hai," he said and Kurama left. Hiei jumped into a tree and watched the silver kitsune turn to his fox form and disappear from sight.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been a few days after the fox left and everybody looked up for the hundredth time in the last five days at the petite demon, who hasn't left her spot. Shizuru had to climb up and force feed her, saying Kurama would kill them if they found her in bad shape, and Keiko, or one of the guy when Hiei was in male form, would take the Koorime to the privy to relieve herself, which was just the forest and a rag to wipe herself with, and the whole gang at times would have to get her to bath. Other then that she stays in her tree.

It was a week after Kurama left when the battle came. Keiko and Shizuru were making their lunch while Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone out to set up traps to catch any animal stupid enough to get caught in them. Hiei, as usual, was in her tree, looking in the same direction that Kurama had left in.

"Hiei-san," called up Keiko and Hiei gave a grunt of an answer. "Shizuru and I are going to pick some berries for pastries. Watch the camp please."

Hiei was silent so Keiko and Shizuru walked off, knowing the fire Koorime would watch the camp while they went to work. They walked into the berry patch and stared picking big, ripe berries.

"I hope she's all right," said Keiko.

"She'll be fine," said Shizuru. "I just hope Kurama'll be back soon or she'll be like this till forever."

"Me too," said Keiko and they returned to their chore.

Hiei knew they left and she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her friend again. Where did he go? Why did he go? These questions always brought in blanks to her mind and several times she wanted to Search for Kurama to find out where he was, but somehow she couldn't. Why couldn't she? It wasn't of her own will, but something was blocking the traces.

**Afraid you'll become soft? **asked Jagan and Hiei saw in her mind's eye the form he takes when talking to her. The green male form with the multiple eyes covering his body. She had gotten used to this form and talking to him.

_I am not soft! _she growled at him and the Jagan chuckled.

**Doesn't look like it to me, **he said.

_Why do you always assume that you know me?!_

**Cause I'm inside you head.**

Hiei was about to snap back with an answer of her own when she realized that the Jagan was right. He was in her head. He couldn't get away from her alter personality. Sometimes when she changes to male, she thinks it's the Jagan's form instead of hers. She always feels like she's not in control of her body in that form, but sometimes she is. It wasn't something that can be explained.

**Some one's coming**, said the Jagan and Hiei's head shot up to look around. It was faint, like someone masking it, but there was a ki trace. Some one was coming.

**I said that, **said the Jagan before letting Hiei take over again. The fire-demon jumped from the tree as five demons walked into view.

"Sorry," she said. "This camping spot's taken. Find some other place."

"Oh, but this is exactly the place we're looking for," said one demon and moved closer toward her. Hiei drew her katana and glared at the demons.

"No," said Hiei and the demons laughed. Next thing she knew a smoke bomb exploded at her feet and she inhaled. Her lungs and throat burned and she started to cough really hard, a hacking sound coming from her mouth. Trying to clear her throat and her eyes she felt a sharp pain against the back of her head and she blacked out. Her last conscious thought was _"Not again."_

Yusuke and Kuwabara had set up the last trip wire for rabbits when the heard the explosion. They looked up to find out where it had come from. They both gaped when the say it had come from their camp.

"Let's go!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara was a step behind him. When they reached there they saw it looked the same, only with a few scatter drifts of smoke. A second later Keiko and Shizuru ran in and looked around.

"What happened," asked Keiko. "Where's Hiei-san?"

"Gone," said Shizuru, bending down and gently touching a spot in the earth. "We were too late by a few minute!"

"I smell blood," said Kuwabara his sensitive cat nose picking up the smell. He walked over to Shizuru and touches a stalk of grass. Lifting his hand he looked at it for a second and showed it to the others. On his first two fingers was a red splotch of thick crimson liquid, blood. Shizuru sniffed it too and grimaced, a scowl growing on her face by the second.

"Hiei's, she said. "Holy fuck! They hit her hard! She didn't stand a chance!'

"You know what that means," said Kuwabara looking at Yusuke.

"Shit," groaned Yusuke and kicked a clump of dirt. "Kurama's gonna kill us!"

**TBC**


	23. chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

Kurama walked toward the gates of where all the participants of the tribunal were. During the few days it took for him to go to kitsune territory he felt several times Hiei trying to locate him and reach him to find out if he was okay, but youko's kept the locations of their territories secret so Kurama used simple warding spells to keep Hiei at bay. He didn't like deceiving his friend, but it was necessary according to kitsune law, and he hated it!

He looked around to see other Youko of different class and stature walking around, each with gold eyes. The tribunal was also known as the Golden Contest because all Youko with gold eyes participated, trying to out do each other to get the prize. Kurama thought that was stupid because the prize always goes to the one who was a Shippou, not any other tribes. Sighing he walked over to the roster.

"Name," asked a red Youko, not looking up at him. "And tribe."

"Youko Kurama of the Shippomura."

The red Youko looked right up at Kurama and his eyes widen to saucers. Kurama smiled and took the pen the red Youko had in his hand and wrote his own name and tribe color on the roster.

"Have a nice day," he said placing the pen back on the table and taking his tent number. For fox demons they do things pretty orderly from time to time.

He was walking toward his tent when he heard something whoosh past his ear. Jumping back he reached in his hair and stole a quick look at what had been thrown at him. It was an ice spike as large as his arm and embedded in the ground. Smiling he put his rose back and look up in a tree where he saw the silhouettes of a kitsune and an animal.

"Was wondering when I would see you again," he said and the shadow laughed.

"Guess sooner was later," said a girl voice and the two figures jumped down. One was a girl with silver hair and gold eyes. Her white tunic was wrapped around her body like a toga with the skirt split up the sides of her legs. And sandals wrapped around her leg to her knees. Along her arms were wrist and arms bands and her hair was pulled into a pony tail with a blood red scarf. In her hand was a fan with icicle designs on it.

"Kimiko," said Kurama bowing to her. "May the light of our father shine on you. Where is our litter brother, Kaoru?"

"Last I've heard he was planning a raid with Koichi," said Kimiko, naming out their other litter brother. "And, Ku-chan, as much as I've missed you, we have to put aside blood kin at this time. You know that."

"Can't harm anything to get a little information on family," said Kurama. "Both of them together? Are they ever apart?"

"Not as far as I know of?" Kimiko went over the icicle and touched it. It glowed light blue and disappeared. "They are twins."

The animal, a wolf looking creature with silver fur and large enough to be a saber tooth tiger, gave a little bark at its owner and Kimiko smiled down at it.

"Oh, and Byakko misses you too."

Kurama smiled and petted the wolf as it rubbed its head against his hand. If wolves could, Byakko would be purring.

Suddenly Kurama looked and straight ahead at a kitsune walking toward Kurama with a purposeful stride. The kitsune, all gold in color and added gold eyes, were five in all, each ranging from different sizes and at least two girls.

"Greetings, Kurama," said their leader. His hair was as long as Kurama's and looked as if spun gold. His gold eyes seemed to hold authority over all who looked at him. He wore gold armor and a tunic around his body for protection. The sight of this kitsune almost makes Kurama sick, if he hadn't endured it all the while he was growing up.

"Azumamaro," hissed Kurama. "We have no relation here. Get out of my face."

"Now, Kurama, is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"Half brother," countered Kimiko. "You're only a few hundred years younger then Kurama."

Azumamaro looked at Kimiko with slightly slanted eyes. She glared back at him, the sun glazed off her eyes to give them a venomous look.

"If you're thinking of beating Azumamaro-sama, you have to think twice," said a pretty girl looking right at Kimiko. Kurama turned to her.

"Ayako," he said. "I figured you had gotten over calling him that when you were two hundred."

"Why would I when he will be our next master."

"Only if he wins the Tribunal," said Kimiko pointing at Azumamaro. "Only if."

"Only if," agreed Azumamaro and turned to go, but he looked at Kurama one last time. "I'll see you in the Ring, Kurama. I will be victorious."

"Not if I win first."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

The next day the Tribunal began. Kitsunes went into stands before they were called, and cheered who they bartered or wished to be victorious. Inari, King of all the Kitsune, sat upon his throne and watched the through interested eyes, for his children will be combating each other for the title. His silver hair was down with a gold circlet gracing his forehead

The announcer was a blue haired kitsune, a little nervous for her first time announcing a Tribunal and gulped at the massive crowd looking down at her to start.

"Hello," she started but her voice squeaked and she cleared it, trying again. "Hello, my name is Fujiko and I hope you'll have a good time!"

The crowd roared and Fujiko smiled. "And now for the first round!"

And the rounded began. Kitsune after kitsune were called and fought. Some won, some lost, and some ended in a tie. Kurama waited patiently for his turns and won them in a heartbeat. He watched his sister win her rounds and soon they had to defrost or ice the ring before the next fight. Soon it came to the semi-finals, which started the next day.

"I wish you luck, oniisan," said Kimiko and Kurama nodded.

"And I you, imouto," said Kurama and went to his tent.

Late that night Kurama woke to a feeling of wrongness. Sitting up he looked toward the tent flap and noticed a glow that wasn't coming form the fires ten feet from his tent. Plus it was really hot inside the fabricated place.

Thinking fast he grabbed a weed and made it into a dagger, slicing the fabric and climbed out. He looked up to find Azumamaro and his golden siblings. He growled at them as he pulled out his rose.

"Just a warning, Kurama han-onissan," said Azumamaro. "It'll happen to you, in the finals."

He then created a fire ball in his hand and threw it at Kurama. Kurama jumped aside and his tent exploded. Kurama covered his face from the heat and when he looked again, the golds were gone and Kimiko ran toward him. Waving her fan a blizzard put out the tent fire and she looked at Kurama.

"Him," she asked, know Kurama knew who she was talking about.

"Yes," said Kurama "It seems he's determined to win."

"Of course he is, what with the prize."

"The price is too high is what I think."

Kimiko smiled and patted her brother's shoulder.

"Come, niisan," she said. "You shall stay in my tent tonight."

Kurama nodded and let her lead him to her tent.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"All right!" yelled Fujiko when the second to last fight ended. "And the winner, by an ice burg, was Kimiko! Now she will be facing Kurama for the honor to proceed to the finals!"

The crowd screamed and yelled as Kurama jumped from his place in the stadium and walked up to the ring, standing directly in front of his sister, arms crossed the whole way there.

"So, brother, now we fight," said Kimiko.

"Yes," said Kurama. "Now we shall see if ice or plant is stronger."

"Begin!" yelled Fujiko and the two fights took out their weapons. Kimiko took out her fan and shot an amused smile at her brother. Kurama took out his rose and waited for his sister to attack first.

"Icicle Barrage!" she yelled waving her fan in a snapping motion. Millions of icicles flew toward him in a continuous assault.

"Rose Whip!" he yelled and blocked Kimiko's attack. When he was done he noticed she was gone and looked around for her. Looking around he suddenly had a feeling to look up and he did, seeing his sister floating on a snow flake and smirking at him.

"Ice Barrage!"

Again Kurama attempted to block the icicles but he felt something grab his Whip and prevent him to. He jumped out of the way in time before he was embedded by the razor sharp frosted objects. Looking at his sister he notices she had some scratch marks on her and she held fast to his Rose Whip, frosting it stiff.

'_She went into her own ice storm,'_ he thought and gave a smirk. _'She was always reckless.'_

He gave a sharp tug at his whip and it flew from her hand, slicing her other hand and tore her fan in half.

"Hn," said Kurama with a sound that would have made Hiei proud. "Looks like I broke your toy."

"Looks like we had the same idea," said Kimiko pointing at Kurama's whip. It was frosted almost to the hilt and stiffer then a log. He wouldn't be able to use it and that had been his only rose. He jumped away as a large icicle landed where he was.

"Frozen Tempest!"

Kurama looked up to find large sharp snowflakes falling toward him and covered his head. Cloud and dust obscured his vision.

"Wow, people," said Fujiko with enthusiasm. "I bet Kurama didn't stand a chance with that assault! Let's wait for the smoke to clear to find out if he's down!"

When the smoke cleared they all saw a bamboo dome? The snowflakes were imbedded in the bamboos as the criss-crossed around their master and saved him from the attack.

The bamboos unwound themselves and revealed Kurama with a leaf sword wrapped around his hand, held tightly in his fist. Kimiko smiled and created a sword of ice, wrapping her fist around the handle.

"That was amazing!" yelled Fujiko. "I didn't even see it! Let's take a look at our instant replay, shall we?"

A screen appeared over the head of the crows and showed Kimiko throw the knife like snowflakes toward Kurama, who looked up in time to see them flying straight toward him. They saw Kurama throw his hands to the ground and suddenly bamboo stalks covered him and the snowflakes imbedded in the trunks before exploding.

"There you have it, guys!" said Fujiko. "Kurama threw up a shield in time to avoid the attack! Tall, dark, sexy, and smart! Is there anything this Youko can't do?!"

"Yeah," said Kimiko, "he can't win!" And she launched herself at Kurama, hoping to freeze the leaf sword on contact. She struck it and Kurama blocked his sister's attack. Kimiko sent her energy intot he sword to freeze the leaf, but is stayed green.

"What in hell . . ."

"Pine needle," said Kurama with a smug. "An evergreen."

"Damn it!" she cursed. "They're perennial!"

"Yes," said Kurama and swung at her again. She dodged and tried to swing back but again Kurama blocked and he threw her off. She scrambled to her feet as Kurama stabbed down at her and swung again, catching his side. He hissed and knelt to the ground clutching his wound. She landed and looked over at her brother.

"Ready to give up?" she asked.

"Not likely," said Kurama and she felt something snake up her legs. Looking down she say a vine wind around her legs and suddenly she was off the ground.

"Hey," she yelled. "Hey! Lay off!" She tried to freeze the vines but the ice sizzled and melted on contact. "Oh no! A Salamander Plant!"

"Yeah," said Kurama standing up. "You're not going to do your ice tricks anymore."

"All right," she said and hung her head. "I concede."

"And the winner is Kurama!" yelled Fujiko. "He will be going to the final round, against Azumamaro in two days time! So be sure to wake early because it'll take a long time!"

Kurama looked up in the crowd and immediately spotted his half brother, up on the highest pier looking straight down at him. Azumamaro had been leaning on the rail during the battle and when Kurama looked up at him he straightened and gave the silver kitsune a mock salute, and left. Kurama let out a soft growl.

'_Just wait, Azumamaro,'_ he thought_. 'Just wait.'_

**TBC**

**-Silver ( I know some people use "Gingi" for silver, but I'm an original person, so I used some originality. )**

**- Silver Tribe.**

**-The name was not taken off of Byakko the Tiger from the Four Saint Beasts. It was given to the animal because the name fit its description. The actual meaning of it is "white (spiritual) fox." Through the animal is actually a wolf I liked the name to help describe the creature for its name and who owns it.**


	24. chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV**

Hiei groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her head pounded like a horse had came out of its paddock and was now galloping around in her head. Groggily, she looked around, but whatever she was in was a blur. All she knew was that they were moving, the ground was moving up and down, some bumps made her on the floor. It was also dark and that gave Hiei a horrible feeling. Like remembering the last time she was in a dark place, when she was last captured by slavers and taken away.

"She's awake!" whispered a voice, barely older then twelve or thirteen.

"I don't think it's a she," said another, this time more mature.

"Of it's a she!" said the first. "I can see the breasts outlined in her shirt!"

"You're too young to know such things."

"Am not! I'm . . ." There was a slight pause as Hiei guessed the child was counting. "Twelve!"

"Still too young."

Hiei let out another moan and grunted in pain when he felt the tight wards around her arm. This was different then the first slavers that had caught her. These were not only meant to paralyze her, but to ward off her powers too. She hissed and curled in a tight ball.

"Easy there," said the second voice. "They've put more wards on you then him or I."

"Why?" she grunted.

"Because you are Hiei Jaganshi, the greatest free lancer since Shinjo the Bloody."

"Like that's how I want to be remembered." She grunted again and tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"I am Koga of the Makai Savannah, and this it Meko of the Makai Forest."

"I don't give a fuck who you are!" she yelled. "We'll be sold within a day anyway."

"See! See," said Meko. "Why can't I say she as breast if she can curse?!"

"Because you're still young," said Koga. "Actually, we're not going to be sold."

Hiei looked up at him, and then realized that she couldn't see him. It was still too dark. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't a slave train, just made to look like one," said Meko.

"It's actually owned by a guy named Yomi." Hiei growled at the name. Kurama told them who had set him and Kuronue up and killed the kitsune's best friend.

"Guess you don't like him too?" asked Koga.

"My master had a bad run in with him a few months ago," she said and as she said that her heart felt like it was being clutched in a fist. Kurama would be back from his trip soon and would be really mad that she was gone. She hoped he doesn't hurt the others too bad. She knew it wasn't their fault that she was caught.

"You had a master?" asked Meko. "What was his name?"

"Youko Kurama." Meko and Koga gasped when she said Kurama's name and was suddenly quiet.

"You were Youko Kurama's slave?!" gasped Meko.

"Yeah, but he hated me being called that," she said. "Don't know why."

"I've heard tell that Youko Kurama despises slaves," said Koga. "So why'd he buy you?"

"Never found out. Just leave me alone." The last part she growled at them and they left her alone. Through the rest of the day she thought how she was going to get out of there while moving to the rhythm of the caravan. More importantly, why did Yomi want slaves? He was a thief, not a Makai lord so why would he capture slaves instead of buying them? Maybe he didn't have enough money to buy a slave at full price, or he was selling slaves now. Anyway, she had to find a way out of there before Kurama returned and hurt the guys.

Kurama. Why did Hiei feel a pain of euphoria whenever he thought about the kitsune? She'd only known her master for a few months so why would she be sad to leave him? She had gotten close to him for a while, but always pulled away, not helping reverting to her Koorime nature. Still she can't help but like Kurama and his friends, why she never found out. Now she guesses she'll never will.

The rolling of the caravan had gently lolled her to sleep without her realizing it, as it had Meko and Koga. When it stopped she crashed to the floor and groaned at the contact. Sudden light flooded the tiny compartment and all the passengers groaned at the bright ray of the sun. Hiei was grabbed out first and a shackle was connected to her neck. She turned her head slightly to see what her companions looked like.

The one shackled next to her was a cat demon of about twelve to thirteen years old, coarse black hair fell around a child like face and fuzzy ears that looked similar to Kurama's, a black tail brushed lightly against his legs. Hiei guessed this was Meko. Behind the cat demon was a rhino demon of great age. Three large horns came down from his forehead and narrow ears were atop his head, his skin a grayish pallor color. Hiei speculated that that was Koga.

They were all shackled together and led through the back door of the castle they had stopped at. It looked like something from a Ningenkai Arabian book with its domed structure and pillars on each side of the walk. Ponds were on either side of the walk with Makai flamingos on either side. Yomi certainly lived in style.

They walked through the back door and were greeted by a woman demon with black hair tied in a bun and predatory eyes. She wore a kimono with mist and petal designs on it. Hiei immediately didn't like her.

"I'm Tetsui," said the woman. "If you can't remember that call me Head Lady. Anything else and you'll get whipped. Today you'll learn what your job is by your assigned co-workers. If you don't learn anything by the end of the day, no supper."

Meko moaned and Koga just looked passive at the woman. Obliviously he had been through this before with different masters.

"See these?" Tetsui held up what looked like gold bracelet bands, anklelets, and headbands. "You will wear these every minute of every day. Take this off for even a second, and you'll receive a very nasty shock. So I suggest you keep it on. The Lord Master likes things in order and on time, if you don't then you won't last long. Now get with your partners."

After the gold bands were placed on them they met up with their partners. Her partner was a girl with purple hair and blue eyes, headband, bracelet and anklets worn on their respected places. She looked no more then a few hundred years old, but with demons it was hard to tell. She looked to be a water demon with the faint shimmers on her cheeks and arms.

"I'm Kanna," she said. "I'll be teaching you what we call around here, the pleasure cruise."

"Hn," she grunted. "Hiei."

"Well, just to let you know this is my out-of-work clothes." She pointed to the robe she was wearing. "Our real clothes will be more appropriate for the job."

"And what's our job?" asked Hiei.

"The pleasure cruise," said Kanna leading her down a hall.

"And what's that?"

"It's what we down here call the harem."

"What?!" yelled Hiei so almost everyone heard him. "I'm no whore!"

"Quiet down!" Kanna grabbed her arm and dragged her to a room. "Sorry, people, she's new!" And she closed the door. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" she yelled at Hiei.

"I'm no prostitute!" yelled Hiei.

"Hiei-san, you don't get it. If you reject the job they've given you, they'll kill you! I've seen it happen. I came here with a friend and she'd gotten the same job as me, but she refused to do it and she got killed before she stepped out the door. She wasn't the first and she won't be the last. I'd just rather stay alive then be dead."

"I'd rather die then stay in this dump!" yelled Hiei. Actually, she wouldn't mind seeing Kurama one last time before she did die. She didn't know how long she had been out in the caravan and she could be days away from her friends. Funny, she was actually starting to get used to them.

"Well, as long as you're here," said Kanna and she went to a dresser. Each had a number and letter engraved on it. She opened the last drawer and inside was clothes and undergarments for her to wear.

"The master wants us to wear our uniforms during work hours, any other time we're to wear yukatas and kimonos. And you're really not going like the uniform."

"Why?" asked Hiei and Kanna held up what looked like a bra and panties that looked like it was made from black leather. But Hiei could see other straps linked to the garment making it sensual and skin tight.

"Hells no!" she said and backed away from Kanna. She wasn't going to ear that, it was s skink outfit and she was no pole dancer.

"Hiei, it's the only way to survive," said Kanna. "I don't want to see any more die!"

Hiei looked at Kanna and just about groaned. Kanna was on the verge of tears. She hated it when people cry because of her, most of all her sister, Yukina. She still hasn't given up the search for her sister and never will till she was found. Even if she has to search till the end of eternity.

Then she thought about Kurama. Why is it that every time she thought about that fox she gets a bad feeling in her stomach. Not really a bad feeling actually, like a fluttering in her stomach. She never felt something like this before. What was it? What did it mean?

Shaking the feeling from her mind she went to the closet and grabbed robe from the rack and put it on. Along with it she grabbed a pair of pants and put that on too so she could keep a little of her style. Growling in the back of her throat she followed Kanna out to the room and started learning her new job.

**TBC**


	25. chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV**

Kurama had an extra day before the last contest and he spent it trying to figure out a away to beat his half brother, Azumamaro. Both had the same father but different mothers. Kurama's mother was a red kitsune from the red tribe and Azumamaro's mother was gold, and both powers were different too. Azumamaro inherited his mother's power of fire and Kurama got their father's plant abilities. And defiantly not like Kimiko's ice powers. Fire destroys all.

The morning of his extra day he walked away from the encampment and laid in a meadow to think. How was he going to beat fire? Foxfire for that matter. Next to hottest flame in all the worlds. The hottest was dragon fire and nobody possessed that anymore. He could use his Salamander plant like he did with Kimiko but that wouldn't work. Azumamaro would just burn the plant. His ice plants? No, they would melt without touching him.

His thought somehow stopped with his half brother and went to a certain fire demon. Hiei. Somehow Kurama didn't like being away from the fire Koorime for too long. It made this jittery feeling in his stomach and a hurtful pain in his chest. Why is it that he was thinking if Hiei now instead of his next match? Was it because he missed the hermaphrodite? No, Kurama didn't miss anybody, even Kimiko when he left and they did everything together as kits. There were best friends, but now he was thinking about someone he bought without meaning to. Someone he'd known for about a year. What was wrong with him?

Maybe something happened to Hiei while he'd been gone. Maybe she'd been captured, or killed. Kurama hissed at the thought. If Hiei was killed, what would he do? He had gotten used to having the fire Koorime watching his back and with the child like face of hers she had a nose for trouble. Kurama snickered. Hiei would defiantly hurt him is she heard that last comment, but Kurama couldn't help noticing his friend's form. Tight compact bodies in both forms, powerful chest in male and small perfectly shaped breasts in female. And both forms had powerful legs, broader in male and slim in female. Kurama couldn't believe how both forms were so alike. It was uncanny. Most hermaphrodites had different colored hair or eyes but Hiei, that one stayed the same in both forms. Maybe it was because of her Koorime/fire demon heritage but Kurama wasn't sure.

A snap to his right make him jump, grabbed his Rose Whip, and snapped it in the direction he heard the sound in. A fox like yelp made him stop from slicing and dicing the intruder and Kimiko walked out of the bushes with Byakko behind her, rubbing her sour tail.

"Give a girl a warning next time, would you?" she said and looked down at her tail. "You got fur!"

"I'm sorry," said Kurama putting the Rose Whip away. "I thought you were . . ."

"Azumamaro and the hanyous?" she finished. "Nah, like I'd get near them. Give me rabies or something."

They both laughed and Kimiko sat down next to her brother, Byakko lying between them. Kurama scratched the wolf behind the ears and Byakko's tail thumped on the ground. Kurama missed staying with his family. Through his other siblings were not there, he didn't mind. The others were always off somewhere.

"Have you figured out how to defeat him," asked Kimiko and Kurama shook his head. "He'll kill you."

"It's against the rules," said Kurama through he wasn't surprised by his sister's statement.

"Think he cares?" asked Kimiko and Kurama looked at the ground. A single rose blossom stood a few feet away, half drooping from not enough sun light in the shade of a nearby tree, and the cold autumn weather. Petals had already fallen from its stem but two remained, battling each other to stay in the small breeze.

"Otousama didn't make the rules for sibling rivalry," continued Kimiko. Kurama continued to listen to her, "but to see who the smartest and quickest thinking was. This Tribunal isn't won unless someone you can look up to can take care of the kitsune tribe stands. Someone who cares about the well being of the people, who the people listen to the most, and is the wisest in ruling the kitsune kingdom. Inari's name has been passed down for seven generations or more, starting with the first Inari who united the warring tribes and was passed down fro successor to successor to keep us united. It is not Azumamaro who deserves that title, it is you."

"You really believe I can defeat him?" asked Kurama. "He wields fire! Foxfire! What can I do against fox fire?"

"Inari-sama never showed you this," said Kimiko reaching in her pocket. "He didn't think you were ready. Now he has given you permission to use his golden rose from his personal garden."

She brought out a seed but it was different from the ones Kurama had. It was golden and shone brightly in the brightly light sun. Kurama could feel the spirit energy from it. It was so strong Kurama was hesitant to take it.

"Otousama gave this to me to give to you," continued Kimiko placing the seed on a rock. "Whether you use it is up to you. It takes a great deal of Spirit Energy to use the Golden Rose, and even I am not strong enough."

"And he thinks I am?" asked Kurama.

"He believes you are. Question is, do you?"

Kurama looked up from the seed and looked back to the rose bush, to the single rose. The two small petals were still battling to stay on the small stem. Was this his fate? To become the next ruler of the kitsunes? He had always liked the life he led, care free and no rules. But if he won, he would have to learn how manage the kingdom, and never see his friends again, never see Hiei again. Could he do that?

A strong wind blew across the meadow and a petal fell from the stem, leaving one standing.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

The next day the arena was packed with kitsunes from all the tribes, segregated by their colors. They screamed out the competitors names for cheers or taunts. The gold and silver were in particular the loudest, each cheering for its own champion or taunting the other. Kimiko was the loudest of the silvers with Byakko beside her, cheering for her brother.

Inari stood up and immediately the arena fell silent as everyone looked up at the silver fox king. Beside him was the tribe leaders of each kitsune tribe, sitting on a chair beside him colored in the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green blue, purple, white, silver, grey, and black.; with Inari in the middle of them. Each, like Inari, was title after the color the represented and watched the battles without favoritism and melancholy.

"My people," said Inari. "Today, with this last round, my name shall be passed on by one who's that it true, whose spirit is independent of one's own needs, and whose wisdom and kindness does unmatched by all. today, two of my children have put aside blood kin and fight each other in a match that would decide the future of the kitsune race. The challengers are Azumamaro of the Zoku Kogane." When Inari called his name Azumamaro walked onto the ring, his gold armor glowed brightly in the sun. The gold, along with some of the other colors, cheered for the gold fox. "And Kurama of the Zoku Shippou." Kurama walked into the ring and the silver tribe, along with more then half the other tribes, cheered for the silver kitsune, but Kurama didn't hear them. He locked his gold eyes to the matching ones of his half brother. Here was the reason he came. To prove to his younger brother that eldest was smartest.

Kimiko whooped for her brother when he walked out.

"Go, Kurama-oniisan!" she yelled and Byakko gave a long loud howl that echoed through the stadium. Kurama stood right at Azumamaro as he half listened to Fujiko retell the rules.

"Okay, guys," she said. "The last match is Kurama versus Azumamaro! The rules are the same. You must be the last one standing in the ring after a ten second count. If you are down after the count you lose the match. If you are outside of the ring for more then ten seconds you lose the match. Any weapon and attack can be used but no killing is allowed. If one is harmed severely the match will have a time out for Healers to repair the damage. The referee, that's me, cannot be used as a shield, hostage, or blackmail throughout the match. This match has no time limit!

"Everybody ready?" The crowds roared ands he raised her hand. "Begin!" she yelled sweeping her hand in an arc and a bell rang. Immediately Azumamaro charged at Kurama, a fire ball in his hand. Kurama knew his half brother well. Azumamaro never relied on weapons of any sort, unlike Hiei, but his pure power to win a match. Kurama quickly dodged away from the fire attack and charged at Azumamaro. The fire fox threw fire balls at Kurama but the silver fox dodged them and tackled Azumamaro to the ground. The two rolled in the ring trying to dislodge the other.

"Wow," said Fujiko. "Our two fighters are duking it out like ningens in a bar fight! A fight of power has now become a fight of strength!"

The two foxes rolled out of the ring and Fujiko started the ten counts. Kurama was under the gold, trying to keep his brother's sharp nails from his neck.

"Just give up, Kurama," said Azumamaro. "I'm stronger. Surrender to me."

"Fuck you," spat Kurama through gritted teeth and bit Azumamaro in his arm. The gold fox screamed and tried to take his arm away but Kurama continued to bite till his fangs meet bone and a coppery taste floated in his mouth. He let go of Azumamaro and kicked the other off, scrambling to the ring as Fujiko got to the seventh count, the fire kitsune behind him.

"First blood," snickered Azumamaro. "I kill those who hurt me."

"I kill those who annoy me," growled Kurama.

"Oh, so sorry. I'll try to be a little less annoying!"

Azumamaro charged at Kurama with his fist raised and wrapped in hot flames.

"Foxfire Punch!" yelled Azumamaro. Kurama dodged the punch and rocks flew around them. Kurama jumped from rock to rock, forcing them harder down at his half brother. Azumamaro dodged them all and jumped to tackle Kurama, but the silver fox let gravity take over his body and he fell to the ground. Kurama reached in his hair and brought out his rose.

"Your Rose Whip?" laughed Azumamaro. "Think that'll work against a fire fox?"

Kurama didn't say anything and just growled at the fire fox. Azumamaro charged at Kurama again and the silver one stood where he was.

"I'll tear you apart with my bear claws!" yelled Azumamaro flexing his nails and raised his hand high.

"Not today you won't!" said Kurama and the ring filled with smoke. Azumamaro stopped in his tracks and stood in the middle of the smoke fill ring. Fujiko made her comment.

"The ring is completely filled with smoke," she said. "I can not see a thing! Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Azumamaro was completely silent as he listened for a sound from his half brother. He didn't hear anything. Whatever was the silver fox doing? Where was he hiding? Bastard, he'd kill him.

"Rose Bow and Arrow!" yelled Kurama and Azumamaro felt something go through his side. He gasped at the pain and looked down to see a barbed arrow showing from under a joint where his armor meets the next piece.

"Play rough, do you?" growled Azumamaro incinerating the plant and gathered fox fire in his hands. "So shall I! Volcanic Explosion!"

Azumamaro threw the ball of fire at a thick cloud of fog and it set of a chain reaction throughout the ring. Fire rushed everywhere and spectators had to take cover in their seats to not get burned. Kimiko brought up a shield of ice to protect her and Byakko.

Kurama, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. He took the full force of the explosion and was thrown from the ring, cracking into the wall of the side lines. Azumamaro laughed as Fujiko did the ten count. Smoke and rubble still covered where Kurama landed.

"Just give up, Kurama," he said. "You know I am more powerful then you."

"Nine!" yelled Fujiko. "Te . . .Huh?" Fujiko stopped mid-count when the pile of rocks exploded and next second Kurama swung a punch at Azumamaro. The gold fox dodged and counter with a fire ball, sending Kurama half way across the ring.

"Face it, Kurama," said Azumamaro as Kurama struggled up. The blow of the other kitsune's Volcanic Explosion damaged him greatly and Kurama didn't know if he could stand up. "I'm better then you!"

"No," said Kurama reaching in his hair again. "I am." He brought out the seed of the Golden Rose and transformed it into a whip. This one was different then his. It was gold in color and the thorns were sharper then his was. Azumamaro bristled when he saw it.

"Father's rose!" he gasped. "How did you get it?!"

"A gift," coughed Kurama. He wasn't seriously hurt but he suspected a punctured lung. "From our dear sire."

"Give it!" yelled Azumamaro and charged at Kurama. The silver kitsune just glared at the gold and the other stopped dead in his tracks unable to move.

"I can't move!" he cried. "Why can't I move?"

"To know the answer," said Kurama, "check your arm."

Azumamaro glanced down at the arm Kurama had bitten him earlier. Vines and leaves wrapped around it and moved around to eat at his skin.

"The Death Plant?" breathed Azumamaro. "But how . . ."

"The answer is simple. I stuck the seed between my teeth before the match started. I originally planned to use this." He holds up the rose. "But I do not need the help of Father to beat the likes of you. I just need to use it to wait till it developed fully."

"But killing's against the rules!" yelled Azumamaro.

"Do not worry. I just put in enough to put you in a coma for a while. Farewell, _dear_ brother."

No one said a word as Azumamaro collapsed on the ring floor and Fujiko did the ten count. On the last count the ending bell rang.

"And the winner is Kurama, of the Shipomura!"

The crowd screeched and the silver tribe flooded onto the arena floor, Kimiko and Byakko in the lead. The parted as Kurama walked to the dais where Inari and the tribe leaders sat.

"Youko Kurama, son of my blood and of the Shippomura. You have won the right of being heir to the thrown I've held for over a thousand years. You have fought brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews to come here. And now the greatest challenge is what I'm about to ask you. Do you accept the position of Inari when I die?"

Kurama stared at his father as the whole stadium went quiet to hear his answer. Can he be Inari? Can he take care of the people he left so long ago? Leave his friends, his life he had lead for over four hundred years? Leave Hiei?

Kurama felt another pain in his chest when he thought about the fire Koorime. Hiei would be furious with him if he accepted. The little Jaganshi would search all the Makai for him till he was found. And Kurama would miss her.

But, on the other hand, if he didn't accept Azumamaro would the leadership. Could he put his people through his half brothers malice and terrine? Was he really that cold hearted?

"The path that has been set out for you has two crossroads," said Niiro.

"To accept or not is your choice," said Orenji.

"We do not blame you for turning it down," said Kiiro.

"But we wish for you to accept," said Midoriiro.

"One road leads to a free life, without ruler and without responsibility," said Aoi.

"The other road leads to ruler and responsibility," said Muraski

"The choice is yours to make," said Shiroi.

"Fate is what we make it," said Gurei

"Youko Kurama of the Silver Tribe," said Shippou.

"Do you accept the responsibility of being the Inari?" asked Kagone

"I do," said Kurama and the silvers cheered. "With Kimiko as my Head Regent."

Everyone stopped cheering and looked dumbfounded at Kurama. The silver fox turned back to his father.

"I need to know the other side of this world," he said. "How they go through their daily lives. And to do that I will need to live the life I lead before coming here, with my sister taking care of matters in my stead."

Inari nodded and raised his hands.

"Pay head to you future king!" he said. "He ahs spoken words I would have not said. He plans ahead for the future to come, and for that he is the wisest then years now. May the first Inari bless him on his quest for knowledge and wisdom. All hail Kurama!"

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!" chanted the silvers. Soon every color joined in and yelled the name of their future king. Kurama held out the Golden Rose to Inari.

"I have no need for this," he said. "I am independent of you, and of myself. I believe I am strong enough to use it but I wish not to, for it would mean counting on you more then myself."

"The Golden Rose would have obeyed you, Kurama," said Inari. "You are strong enough to wield it, in heart and in spirit. It was not to be used unless a time of great need, for it is merely a symbol of my office in the kitsune race. It is yours now, and will come to you when you are needed here again." The Golden Rose transformed back into a seed to be placed back into Inari's hand.

"Go now, my son," said Inari, "and learn where fate takes you."

Kurama nodded and walked down the dais, his sister Kimiko helping him and the kitsunes cheering his name.

**TBC**

**- The tribe leaders names were in order of the rainbow and color; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white, grey, black, silver, and gold.**


	26. chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI**

Hiei jumped awake and grabbed the piece of limber that she was using as a pillow. A soft sound had awakened her and through her roommates were light sleepers she slept the lightest. Hardly any sound got past her and in the castle you couldn't help but be extra careful. She would wake up and watch a girl get dragged off by soldiers for "entertainment." Her friend, Kanna, went more then once. When Hiei asked her she said it was their job, and they had to do it. Hiei wanted nothing from the soldiers so she became extra conscious.

She looked around the room, trying to find what had made the sound that woke her in the tiny room and the many huddled forms of her roommates. There was only one bed in the room and it was occupied by Tetsui, the only person allowed to sleep on it. Slight snores, grunts, and whimpers came from the other girls as they slept; other's having dreams and nightmares. Hiei would be able to overlook the other sounds so she knew something else woke her. Standing up she crept around the girls, making sure to not step on them. Some huddled together in corners or slept alone, curled against the cold damp drafts. Other's when it became too cold, lay in a dog pile on the floor, using each other as beds and pillows. Hiei, at time during the month of her stay, learned that or huddle with Kanna in a corner. It became necessary at times.

Hiei jumped at a sound and turned to find glaring yellow eyes look at her. The rest of the body was in the shadows so Hiei couldn't tell what it was till it spoke again.

"Mrrow," said the thing and walked in the torch light glowing outside the room so Hiei could see the rest of its body. A beautiful calico with white splotches on its feet and nose, brown, black and orange covered its back and its brownish black tail whipped the air lazily.

Hiei sighed and petted the cat a little before turning around to return to her corner but stopped as another sound hit her ears. Loud, staggering footfall approached the servant's hall and resounded through the harems rooms. Drunken laughter echoed down the empty hall as whoever approached said some what not to whoever was with him. Mostly it was drunken talk on victories they had supposedly or which girl they got the night before. Hiei had a sick feeling she was the next.

Not wanting to be the next round of entertainment she ran out the door and down the hall, her sandals clacking on the rock floor. She heard sounds of pursuit after her and knew she had been discovered in her brief escape; probably think she was a thief or bandit. Rounding a corner she held her weapon up like a katana, intending to fight them when she sees them.

The staggering footsteps were getting louder and she had the shouting, Hiei suspected they had woken half the keep by then but she didn't care. She'd fight them all for a good night's rest.

Showing the shadows of the soldiers on the opposite wall she prepared to charge them hen she felt something grab her yukata from behind, pull her out of the hallway and into total darkness. A hand was placed forcefully over her mouth and a grinding sound told her a stone door was being shut.

Not wanting to be taken captive she bit her capture's hand and heard a soft grunt from the person, but he or she wouldn't let go till the footfalls and laughter faded in the distance. Hiei then felt the hand be taken away from her mouth and she lunged at the person, but the demon moved and Hiei crashed into the wall, making it fly open and her falling to the floor in the hallway.

As she held her head she looked up to see the demon approach her and saw it was Kanna in the torchlight, shadows playing around her face and she holding her injured hand.

"Was that really necessary," asked Kanna and Hiei grunted.

"I could say the same," said Hiei. "What were you doing in there?"

"Same as you, hiding from the soldiers."

"But you said . . ."

"I know what I said, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hiei nodded and stood from the floor, with a little help from, Kanna, who closed the secret door and they started walking down the hall.

"Where did the passage come from anyway," asked Hiei.

"They say the original lord of the castle, some two hundred and fifty years ago I think, built it to avoided enemies that snuck into the castle. The guy was foolishly smart."

"How?"

"He trusted too many people with the secret. One day a band of demon approached on his doorstep and the lord gave them the hundred dollar tour, passages and all."

"And the one leading them was Yomi," said Hiei.

"No," said Kanna shaking her head. "The leader of the band was a silver kitsune named Youko Kurama. Yomi was a part of the group but Kurama lead it."

Hiei's chest twisted at the mention of the fox. Kurama had led the attack over the castle? Hiei could see him wanting the jewels and treasure of the place, but to completely take it over? That didn't sound like the Kurama she knew.

"What happened next?" asked Hiei wanting the truth out of the story.

"Well, things were quiet for a few weeks. The band had left, the lord went back to ruling and everything was well. But then, the attacked happened. It was small. Two fire demons throwing fire balls at the castle walls and roof tops as guards tried to stop them. Through they were only two attackers; to the guards it looked like a hundred were battling them.

It was a distraction. One of these passage ways led to a door outside and Youko Kurama used that one to get in. they took all they could carry and turned to leave. But the lord and a squadron of his guards found the bandits and battle. Youko Kurama beat the lord, but let him live and turned to walk away. What happened next was a mystery.

No one knew why, but Yomi, as soon as Kurama left, returned and killed the lord. He then proclaimed the house was his and started ruling here. And it has been this way."

"How was it a mystery?" asked Hiei.

"No one knows if Kurama sent Yomi here to assassinate the lord and rewarded him with the castle, or if Yomi acted on his own free will. Everyone knew that a bandit is loyal to their leader till death, for a bandits life starts at the beginning, at birth. With their master taking them in and teaching them how to survive, why would they be disloyal? So everyone thinks it was the former."

"No," yelled Hiei and pushed Kanna against the wall. The thought that Kurama sent a creep like Yomi to kill a lord after letting him live wasn't the Kurama she knew. It didn't make sense to her on why Kurama would do that. It was like him.

Kanna stood there against the wall, staring at her roommate as Hiei tried to calm down from the outburst. Kanna had seen similar outburst come from the fire Koorime over the last month but the water demon didn't understand why Hiei would be mad over a story.

"How would you know, Hiei," she asked. "How would you know if Kurama didn't kill the lord?"

"Because, I knew Kurama," said Hiei in a harsh breathe. "The fox would never do something that low."

"You know him? How . . ."

"I was his slave."

"You were owned?"

Hiei nodded and sat on the floor. She didn't like the thought of being owned but Kurama did buy her at the auction and through the silver fox had tried to se her free, Hiei had a life dept to complete, even if it took the rest of her life.

But then, she wanted Kurama to rescue her, to be the first one she sees when she's out of place. To comfort her when she's down and be there for her when she needs him.

Hiei shook her head. What was she thinking?! She couldn't possibly have be feelings for the silver kitsune. He was just her friend. Right? Damn female body.

Something poking her arm jolted her out of her reverie and she looked up at Kanna.

"What?" she asked.

"You okay," Kanna asked. "I've been saying your name for like a minute."

"I'm fine."

There was a pregnant pause as Kanna considered the fire Koorime's answer, then shrugged.

"Okay. Anyway, I was asking why you left Youko Kurama."

"I didn't leave him," said Hiei through gritted teeth. Remembering the day she was captured still boiled her temperature. "I was guarding his territory when the caught me."

"Oh," breathed Kanna and let the matter drop. They rounded a corner to their room when hands grabbed them and pulled them behind a tall statue of a serpentress. Hiei struggled with her capture as Kanna tried to bite the hand off of hers.

"Hey, take it easy," said a rough voice in Hiei's ear and she looked up t find Koga holding her around the chest and Meko trying to not cry out from a bloody hand.

"Koga," she said softly so it wouldn't echo down the hall. "And Meko."

When she said the names Kanna stopped gnawing at the cat demon's hand and let go. Meko gave a silent curse and cradled his hand.

"Kami-sama!" he hissed. "That's worse then my kitten sibling biting my tail!"

"Sorry, said Kanna. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't want you caught," said Koga. "They're choosing."

"I thought they left," said Hiei and Kanna shook her head.

"When they don't find who they want the first time, they choose another."

"It's sick," said Meko looking up from cleaning his hand.

"That's sick," said Kanna. "It's not very hallucinogenic. My saliva was on her hand,"

"I have to clean it somehow."

Kanna grabbed Meko's hand and pointed a finger over the bite mark and water sprayed like a spout from the finger on the hand like a fountain and washed the dirt, blood and spittle from his hand. Next she ripped a piece of her underskirt and wrapped it around his hand as a field dressing. Meko flexed his fist to test it and found it satisfactory.

"Thanks," he said.

"Just basic first aid," she said, "I don't have my healing degree yet."

They started to laugh when the door to the harem room opened and the soldiers walked out, half dragging, half carrying a girl with black hair. Hiei suppressed a shudder on her upcoming fate.

"Coast is clear," said Koga after a minute.

"Thanks for the help, guys," said Kanna. "Good night!"

"G'night," said Meko in a ningen Southern American accent and everyone chuckled. Hiei and Kanna crept back in the room and silently stepped over the other girls, sometimes stepping on a foot or an arm and they would freeze, but none of the girls awakened. They returned to Hiei's dank, cold corner and they both huddled together, Kanna spooning Hiei as the fire Koorime wrapped her arms around the water demon to keep body heat between them. Hiei even made a warm air around them to keep from catching cold.

"Hn," whispered Kanna. "Indoor heater." Then she grunted when Hiei hammed a finger in her liver. "Okay, okay. Good night."

"Night," said Hiei and closed her eyes. Her last thought was sitting under a tree with Kurama on a warm day, and when she fell sleep, the thought become a dream.

**TBC**


	27. chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII**

Kurama walked swiftly into his old territory at about sundown. He could sense his friend's energies just ahead and it excited him more that he was back home. The feel of familiar grass under his shoes and leaves brushing his face had son become intoxicating to his sense unlike any alcoholic drink he had in his life. He was home! He was finally home!

To Kurama, a month seemed like too long to be away from his friends. Through he was happy to see his father, Inari, and his sister, Kimiko, he missed his friends terribly, especially Hiei. He had one too many jokes from his sister on why he was so eager to return to his friends so early after the Tribunal and he just shoved it off like he always does, but Kimiko kept pushing. He gave a soft smile as he remembered the last time he saw his litter sister.

_**Flash Back**_

"_I can walk you as far as the border, but no farther, Kurama-sama," said Kimiko. As usual, Byakko the white wolf was be her side and was a band of silver was set on her forehead with a red stone to show her rank. Kurama had a gold one with a royal violet stone instead. He planned to take it off when he reached the border._

"_I told you, call me by my name, Kimi-chan," said Kurama. "Bad enough I have them around." He indicated to the twenty or so guards standing at attention around them. "Makes me feel a hundred again."_

"_Otousama arranged the guards to you, I tried to convince him to just let me go."_

"_Fine, but they're staying ten yards behind us," said Kurama in an annoyed commanding voice. Kimiko nodded and gave the order. The guards nodded and the two siblings started walking toward the border._

"_The council wasn't surprised that you won," she said watching Byakko chase critters up trees or in bushes._

"_I know that," he said keeping his eyes on the path._

"_But they were surprised you accepted." She took a stick from Byakko and threw it ahead of the path._

"_Why is that," asked Kurama._

"_You've always been a rambunctious kit," started Kimiko. "Stubborn, rebellious with no care for authority, and here you are, about to be the next ruler of our race. It surprised everyone."_

"_Even me," muttered Kurama as he threw the branch Byakko gave to him. He watched the white wolf run after the stick a second time. _

"_Why did you want to go back anyway," asked Kimiko._

"_I told you, to learn more."_

"_Bullshit."_

_Kurama looked over at his sister as she looked out over the path. Why didn't she believe him? They had known each other since birth and not once had they any need to lie to each other. So why wouldn't she be able to believe him now?_

"_Why do you say that? I am telling the truth," he said._

"_Kurama, you may be lying to yourself, Otousama and the entire Kitsune Council, but you can't lie to me," said Kimiko finally looking at her brother. Mischief flashed across her eyes as she smirked mishieveisously at her brother. "You miss somebody." _

_Kurama blinked in confusion as she said those words. Did he? He had to admit that he did miss the gang. Being with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Shizuru was pretty great. They knew what he was thinking before he even said anything sometimes, and they knew when he was in trouble and be there to help him in a second if he needed it. But he also knew they would be able to take care of themselves so why would he be worried about them? Unless . . ._

_Hiei. He had forgotten about Hiei. Could he be missing Hiei? Nostalgia wasn't his forte so he didn't know if he was or not. Through, Hiei is new the rules of Makai and she didn't like being around people much, and she would be pretty much wanted if people knew that she was a Jaganshi and a hermaphrodite, and . . .He shook his head. He was making excuses. Hiei was fine, he was sure of it._

"_See, I told you," said Kimiko after a long silence. "You do miss somebody!"_

"_It's nobody," he said as he continued walking._

"_Everybody's somebody, and you're obviously thinking of somebody," she said. "Come on, tell Sissy Kimi-chan. Is it a girl?"_

"_Possibly," said Kurama and almost smirked at her confused face._

"_You mean, it's a guy?" she asked. _

"_Possibly," he said again, just to see her reaction again._

"_Sweet Inari, it is a guy!" she exclaimed._

"_Kind of," he said and laughed when she tripped over a root. She muttered curses in every language she knew and shoot the root off._

"_What do you mean 'kid of,'" she demanded catching up to him. "It can't be both!"_

"_Actually, Hiei's a hermaphrodite," he said. "It can be both."_

_Kimiko was very interested now. She never met, or knows anyone who has met, hermaphrodite. And now, here was her brother, future ruler to their people, and he said he has seen one! Was that coincidence or just plain dumb luck? She looked over at her brother and saw him deep in thought. The only time he was like this was when he was deeply thinking about something, or someone. They had only been talking about one person for the last minute and the realization went off like a light bulb in her head._

"_You like her," she said looking at her brother. Kurama looked back at her, shocked and surprised that she would say such a statement._

"_What do you mean," he asked. "I do not."_

"_Yes you do," said Kimiko. "You like her. A lot."_

"_Impossible," said Kurama. "She is fire demon."_

_Kimiko paid that no mind and began taunting her brother, again. _

"_You want to hold her. You want to kiss her. You want to hug her. You want to caress her. You want to…Ah! Hang me upside down by a tree vine."_

_And indeed, that is what Kurama did. As Kimiko had continued with her taunting, Kurama commanded a vine to stealthy slither along the forest floor and wrap around Kimiko thing, athletic ankle. Kimiko may have had a small laugh from the playful antic, but she shot a glare at the guards before they could even laugh. Most of them cough away their laughter and sought sudden interest in the forest as others held back the tidal wave of hysteria with their hands._

"_Ha, ha," she said to them. "I suppose you think this is very funny."_

_All of the guards shook their heads and she froze the plants to get down. She flipped back to the ground and caught up with her brother. She straightened her hair as she walked._

"_Sorry, oniisan," she said. "I went out of line."_

"_As usual," said Kurama. "Sometimes, Kimiko, I do not understand you."_

"_Then my work is done," she chirped happily. Kurama gave a small chuckle as he continued to walk._

"_She must be special," said Kimiko. "To occupy you mind to deeply."_

"_How did you?"_

"_Come on, Kurama! I know you!"_

_Kurama couldn't help but give tiny chuckle from his sister's statement. _

"_Yes, I suppose you do."_

_Kimiko gave a wide grin. By then they had reached their destination._

"_I always despised good-byes," said Kimiko. "Makes me feel I never see who I tell good-bye to ever again. How about "Till next time?'"_

"_Till next time," said Kurama and handed her his headband. Then he held out his hand for a farewell hand shake but she wrapped her arms around her elder brother's shoulders and held him close._

"_May Inari shine on you," she whispered as she held him._

"_May he bless you generously," said Kurama in her ear as he held her. He let her go and walked away from his old home without turning back, Byakko's howls echoing through he woods._

_**End Flash Back**_

Kurama sighed in relief as he walked into the caved clearing that was the campsite of him and his friends. It was good to be home. He could almost sense his friend's signatures as he walked in. He expected to find Shizuru and Keiko cooking. They would be always be making something nice to eat, better then what the other two would be making. Yusuke and Kuwabara, as usual, would be placing bets on who could win what challenge. It was usually Yusuke who won. Hiei would be in her tree, keeping constant look out for any signs of danger.

But they weren't in the clearing. Keiko and Shizuru were not at the fire pit cooking over the orange-red flames that would lick the air over the pile of wood they would have gathered for the cooking. Yusuke and Kuwabara were not placing bets on who would win the next wrestling match between them and Hiei wasn't in her tree keeping watch over the entire encampment.

Kurama had begun to panic. His friends weren't there! He had told them to wait there for him. Hiei wouldn't disobey an order and Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't do anything by themselves. So where could they be right now? They couldn't have left. They were a team, and teams stuck together. Where were they?

Kurama looked around the camp, inside the cave, in the river, around the surrounding forage, but there were no signs of his friends anywhere in the area. Their things were missing, except for Hiei's. Hers were in the same place that he remembered the petite fire Koorime put it a month ago. Except for that, there was nothing else in sight.

Deciding he'd look for his friends the next day, since the sun was setting and he was starving for some substance in his stomach, he set his stuff at his place in the cave and went around looking for things to eat. He caught a plump rabbit to make a juicy stew with and picked wild spices and herbs to put more taste in the stew. Despite what people told about him he was actually a pretty good cook. Living for hundreds of years can make anyone's culinary skills better if they tried.

He was stirring the stew when he heard a noise in the rushes that caught his attention easily. He had kept a careful lookout in the area, listening and looking for anything strange and didn't see anything that was unnatural. The rustling sound was the first one he heard in hours and it made him uneasy. Taking up a blade of grass he slowly put some of his energy into it and made it into a grass knife, hiding it in front of his so the intruder didn't see it.

The next rustling he shot up and slashed at the intruder just as it stepped out of the bushes. There was familiar yelp and a crash as the intruder fell backwards and landed on the ground. Another sound, very familiar sound, came from the bushes.

"Whoa, Kurama, we surrender! No more attacking the cat demon!"

Kurama looked up at the four youkai walked into the clearing. Keiko and Shizuru had followed the guys and looked ready to fight, but when they saw it was just the silver fox they took their guard down and walked in the clearing. Kurama looked at them in confusion at first till he remembered how it was when he arrived a few hours ago.

"Where the hells have you been?" he asked in an almost shouting voice.

"We were, uh, looking for treasure," said Yusuke. "Yeah, treasure. Couldn't find anything good."

"Where's Hiei?" asked Kurama who had noticed that the fire Koorime wasn't with them

"Hiei? Uh, I don't know," said Yusuke looking oddly guilty for something. "I haven't seen her in a while. But, hey, did you hear? Kuwabara almost got into a bar fight!"

"No, I didn't," growled the Nekojin.

"Yeah, and Keiko had her ass grabbed by somebody and gave them a good smack."

"_You _grabbed my ass, bastard," growled the earth demon.

"Yusuke, you're a terrible liar," said Kurama before the Toushin could say something else. Yusuke could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck through his thick mane of hair.

"Where's Hiei," growled the kitsune.

"Hiei . . . is . . . gone," said Yusuke in a strained voice.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone like she'll be back?" asked Kurama, a little worried for his little friend. Right, more then worried. He was frightened of what might have happened to her. It wasn't like Hiei to leave the group.

"Actually, no," said Yusuke still in his strained voice. "Uh. Slavers . . . got her."

"WHAT!" yelled Kurama. "You let slavers take one of our group!"

"Me and Kuwabara were checking the traps and the girls went to pick berries," cowered Yusuke. "Besides she wasn't right in the head after you left."

"He's right, Kurama," said Keiko. "Since you left, Hiei hasn't said a word to anyone or anything. She just kept looking at the path you left from and hasn't moved a muscle. When we found her gone, we immediately left and went to find her. But we haven't found anything yet."

"I will come with you," said Kurama. "We will find her." He went to the cave and grabbed his pack.

"Now," asked Shizuru.

"No better time then the present," said Kurama.

"Shouldn't we give it a day," asked Kuwabara. "I mean, we just got here."

"I'm going to find Hiei," said Kurama. "And de-ball the son of a bitch who took her from us." _'From me.' He thought. _

As they watched him walk away Yusuke turned to his friends and smiled broadly and proudly.

"The Kind of Thieves is back," he yelled and ran after Kurama as the others followed, calling for the gintsune to wait for them.

"Kurama, wait up! Slow down!"

"Hey, fox, wait for us!"

"Save the good stuff for us, fox!"

"What's your rush, Kurama?"

But Kurama continued to run, with his friend's behind him. He was going to find Hiei, or die trying.

**TBC**


	28. chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII**

Hiei danced around the pole as gracefully and sensually as she could, moving her body in ways she'd develop over the course of a few weeks if not a year. That night was supposed to be her first night off in a year but Yomi was entertaining guests so that meant every girl in the brothel was needed. The way she looked right then in her harem outfit made her feel dirtier then when she was at the slavers before Kurama had picked her up. She felt used and guilty at the way she looked and the way the guests were looking at her, like they wanted her for more then just a pole dance.

She jumped when she felt something touch her ankle and looked down to see one nasty snake demon's tongue tasting her skin. She glared at it and the next time it flicked out she stomped on it with the heel of her foot. The demon squeaked and snapped back and walked off. Hiei continued her dancing.

She peeked over to her partner, Kanna, and saw that she wasn't the only one getting sized up. An eagle demon kept peeking at her feet, but she just danced around him. Finally on a spin around the pool, she kicked his beak and made it look like an accident. Hiei could see the smug look on her face.

Finally, and hour later, Hiei sat gratefully in her corner and took the sandals that had been aching her feet for the last five hours off. Closing her eyes she gave a heavy sigh. It was only when she heard the soft sound of a bowl being set down did she open her eyes and look up. There was Kanna with two towels in one arm and a bowl in the other. She was wearing her yukata and had her long purple hair tied back.

"Need to change," asked Kanna. Hiei nodded and she changed into a man. Luckily they were the only ones awake. Everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago.

Hiei had told Kanna his abilities months ago and she promised to keep it a secret. If their superiors, or Yomi, found out that Hiei was a hermaphrodite then Hiei would be a part of their personal collection. Hiei had found Kanna to be a good and trustworthy friend.

Hiei sighed after he changed and set his feet into the warm water. Immediately all the tension in his feet vanished.

"Can't believe those guests tonight," said Kanna. "More then half of them almost pulled me off the dancing platform."

"You're not the only one," said Hiei. Kanna chuckled.

"I know. I saw the snake demon getting a licking from you," she said.

"You think I like it," said Hiei. "I'm disgusted with this way of living I've taken."

"Hey, it's living," said Kanna. "Better to be living then dead." She looked over at Hiei and saw that he had the far off look that he always got when he was remembering something. She knew a little of Hiei's life outside the castle but she didn't ask much in the way of remembrance. She knew it hurt Hiei to remember certain fragments and that she could take. Even remembering she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Hey," she said softly placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "you'll see him again. I promise."

"What do you mean," asked Hiei looking at his friend. Kanna shrugs.

"I don't really know," she said. "I just have this feeling."

"Yeah, well, can you take that feeling and take it away from me," said Hiei looking up at the ceiling. "I'll never see him again."

"Right," said Kanna and she dumped the water outside the window. Using her youki she filled the bowl back up and set it beside Hiei. Hiei heated the water just by putting a finger on the surface. Soon the water was hot enough for bathing. Servants weren't allowed to have private bathrooms so they made a small area in the bedroom where they can relieve and clean themselves.

Kanna dipped the towel in the bowl till it was soaked as Hiei took off the upper part of his kimono. Hiei took the second towel and soaked it as well. As Kanna washed his back Hiei washed his front, washing everything twice over or more till Hiei got rid of the dirty feeling on his skin. He switched to his female form quickly so as to not rouse any attention in case someone woke up.

She quickly finished washing and got dressed. Both friends crawled back to their corner and settled in to sleep, but Hiei couldn't. Thoughts of Kurama came and went into her head. Why couldn't she except that Kurama wasn't her master anymore? She hadn't seen him in over a year so it means he doesn't care about her, right? Else he would have come for her months ago. So he couldn't have cared for her.

"You're thinking of him again," said Kanna.

"What are you? Telepathic?" asked Hiei.

"No, you've got a Jagan, like you said. It projects thoughts to those close to you, or in close proximity, if you let it. But since you're so ill trained, you can't control it of yet. You're lucky you hadn't woken the whole castle."

"How do you know that?"

Kanna looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sighing.

"My uncle, he had a Jagan as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but never told no one, not even his family, just me. He raised me, like his own kid."

"You're lucky."

"I know. Every day, I pray to Owatatsumi that I might see him again."

"Who?"

"The god of the sea. I also pray to Kuraokami, the got of rain, and Kawanokami, the god of rivers."

"You have a lot of gods."

"I'm from the water clan, so I guess I do. Who are your gods?"

"I'm half fire demon, the other is ice."

"Oh, must have a fire mother then. Not many ice girls around, except the Koorime and they don't like people."

Hiei kept silent, not needing to tell her that she was half Koorime.

"So, your gods could be Homasubi, the god of fire, and any of the water gods."

"There's no ice god?"

"From what I know of, yeah. There is no ice god."

"I couldn't pray to two gods."

"Then how about one?"

"Who?"

"Well, you like playing with death, right?" Hiei nodded. "Then how about Enma?"

"Enma?"

"The god of death."

"I guess I could."

"And don't worry, you'll see him again. Just keep praying your god will answer your prayers."

"Right."

Both settled back into the bed sheet but Hiei stayed awake a while longer. Praying to gods wasn't Hiei forte, but if it would help her get out of there faster then she wouldn't have a problem, but praying to just Enma wasn't enough for her. She needed something else. Turning to Kanna, who was fast asleep by then, she gently shook her.

"What's the name of the god of foxes?" she asked.

"Inari," Kanna said sleepily. "God of rice, fertility, and kitsune. Some say Inari is neither male or female, but no one knows." And she went back to sleep. Hiei looked up at the ceiling.

'_Inari, please let me be free someday. Just to see Kurama one last time. It's all that I would want.'_ Then she went to sleep.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Another day, another job, or another day of nightmares, for Hiei and Kanna anyway. They woke up by Tetsui saying they had to get ready for another party that night. It was kind depressing for them, since they only had five hours to get ready. They got up and went to the corner. They took they're baths and had a hair stylist do their hair. Kanna had hers in a large looping bun with a small braid going down her back. Small tendrils of hair fell around her and they left her bangs alone, which they swept back out of her eyes. Hiei's was put into two buns on either side of her head.

"If this is what our hair is, I'd hate to see our clothes," said Hiei.

"Better then last night's," said Kanna. She pulled out the clothes they were supposed to wear. Hiei's, luckily, was a black tube top and mid-hip cutoff. Kanna was wearing cutoffs as well, but hers were orange instead of black, and a green crop top shirt laced in orange in the front and laced down the sleeves.

"Theses aren't so bad," said Kanna. "I actually kind of like them."

"Me too," said Hiei looking at himself through the tall mirror. She had to admit she was lease dressed then she usually was.

"Well, let's go out there and make ourselves shine," said Kanna with a laugh. Hiei couldn't help but laugh too, following Kanna to the Great Hall and toward where they were going to work.

"Think they'll want a double feature," asked Hiei.

"Nah, these geezers will be dead after an hour of drinking. We won't be in there long." Kanna lifted her foot and straighten her booted foot. Water demons hated their bodies being in tight clothes. It took all Kanna had to not rip the fabrics she was wearing right now to shreds.

"Come here," said Hiei and pulled Kanna into a closet room. The room was full of mops and brooms. Cleaning products hung on walls or placed on shelves. Hiei light a lamp and turned to Kanna.

"What is it?" asked Kanna.

"I can tell those boots are irritating you," said Hiei. "Take them off."

"Why," asked Kanna she watched Hiei take off her own knee laced sandals. Hiei just looked at Kanna as she held up the shoes.

"All right," said Kanna and took off her boots, handing them to Hiei and taking the sandals. Quickly they switched shoes and ran outside before anyone missed them. Kanna felt better with the sandals now then the boots, since she was used to the sandals anyway.

"All right, girls, get into your spots," yelled Tetsui. "Anybody who messes up tonight will have their food rations be taken away for a month! These are important guests tonight and we'll treat them with respect! Kanna. Hiei, you've shift change. You're now lap dogs. Okay, Rumi . . .

"What," exclaimed Kanna. "Lappies! You're making us be lappies!"

"Look, if you don't want to do your job, fine," said Tetsui, "But it's a month's worth of rations that'll cost you."

Kanna growled very angrily ad very loudly, and walked off. Hiei, who knew somewhat at what's was going on, followed Kanna and found her friend in the hall hitting the wall, but not making much of a dent in it.

"Keep it up and there'll be no more plaster," said Hiei and Kanna looked toward her.

"I wouldn't give a damn if there's no plaster, or no wall," growled Kanna. "I can't be a lappy. It's too soon."

"What's wrong with being a lappy?" asked Hiei. "Like you said, they wouldn't last an hour anyway."

"Except for those who want a little more fun."

"What did you mean, too soon?"

Kanna looked at her and sniffed. Obviously she was hiding the face she was crying but didn't want Hiei to know.

"A year ago, a week before you came in, I was running my regular routine. The pole, platform, everything, then Tetsui told me to be a lap dog. I didn't know then, I still can't get it out of my mind. I was dancing for this one guy, big pot belly with black greedy eyes, and next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed, half naked with my . . . . Oh, Gods." Kanna lost all support and started crying right there. She slid to the floor, shoulders shaking and large hiccupping sobs echoing down the hall. Hiei did the only thing she could do. He gathered Kanna into her arms and hugged her close to herself. Kanna instinctively wrapped her arms around the petit fire Koorime and sobbed into Hiei's shoulder till all that was left was hiccups.

"I'm sorry," said Kanna wiping her tears away. "I didn't mean to break down. Oh, now my makeup's all screwy."

"I don't mind," said Hiei. "Here let me help with your make up." She helped Kanna get up and lead her toward the servants quarters.

"Girls, you're going on soon," yelled Tetsui.

"Give us ten minutes," yelled Hiei. "Kanna messed up her cover-up."

"Fine, but be back in ten minutes or it's two months rations!"

"Fine!" They arrived in their room and in no less then five minutes, Hiei cleaned up Kanna and put on more makeup for her. They arrived back into the Great Hall with a few minutes to spare before the guests arrived.

When the guests did arrive, Kanna and Hiei had to put in all their stunts to just keep from pounding the men's heads in. One guy had grabbed Hiei's butt cheek and it took everything she had not to tear him to shreds. Finally, after hours of lap dancing and pole twirling, the guests left. Hiei and Kanna were packing up the last of the gadgets they used when a waitress ran toward them.

"Hiei," she said. "I was given this to give to you." She handed Hiei a piece of paper. When the petit demon took it, the servant whispered, "It's from the master."

Hiei stared confused at the servant as she ran off and opened the note, but all it said was '1:00'.

"What does that mean," asked Hiei. Kanna looked at the clock and gasped.

"You only have five minutes," she gasped. "Let's go!"

She grabbed Hiei's hand and they both ran down the hallway. They ran up a couple flights of stairs, pushing past several people and through a couple doors. Finally the reached elegant double doors and Kanna threw them open easily.

"Wait," said Hiei shaking Kanna off. "What the hells does this mean?" She held up the note.

"After every party, Master Yomi like to have a little fun with the girls," said Kanna. "His way of cooling down. If you're not on time . . . Well, let's just say the last girl who was late, wasn't seen again. I know it doesn't explain much, but, that's all anyone knows. Now get in!" Kanna pushed Hiei in through the door. "I'll see you when she releases you." And she closed the door.

So there Hiei stood, in an elegant bedroom and looked around. Everywhere she turned was something elegant. Satin bedspreads, silk robes, even Persian rugs carpeted the floor.

'_Idiot,'_ she thought. _'Spent more on himself then anything else._'

Since her "host" wasn't around at the moment she decided to do a little snooping. Opening up a few jewelry boxes she took a look at the jewelry inside. None of it was to her liking so she left it the way it was.

She looked through the stuff on the dresser and found a plain black box, right in the back. Carefully she took it down and opened it. She gasped when she found what was in it. It was a Koorime tear gem, on a string to be worn like a necklace like the one she has herself.

Carefully she reached into her hair and carefully un-wove the string and gem that she had hidden there for over a year. He held up her gem and then the one in the box. It was a perfect match! Each tear gem had a slightly different color or shape for each Koorime, but this one was the exact same as the one that Hiei had with her, which meant her mother made it. But only her sister, Yukina, had a tear gem such as this, which meant that Yukina either dropped it, or Yomi had her sister in the castle himself. Weaving both gems back in her hair she started toward the door.

_I tried to kill the pain but only brought more. I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

Just as she reached the door it opened and there stood Yomi, satin and silk purple robes and everything. She took a step back as he walked in.

"My, may," he murmured. "You weren't about to leave were you?" Hiei just glared at him. "Well, you do have spirit, that's why I picked you out tonight instead of that delinquent Kanna."

"Kanna's not a delinquent!" yelled Hiei. Yomi stared at her for a moment and laughed.

"I knew I liked you," he said. "That's why I've decided to have you here tonight."

"Stay the hell away from me!" yelled Hiei backing off. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"Whatever do you mean," asked Yomi.

"The tear gem," yelled Hiei. "In the black box! It belonged to my sister!"

"Oh, you mean my little trophy? I got that from a trader who said he found it in the outskirts of Pine's End. Bastard didn't even know what it was so I gave him a zen, and he gave me the gem."

"You fucking bastard!" Hiei punched Yomi in the stomach, but the lord didn't even flinch. Hiei gasped when Yomi grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed. Hiei quickly sat up as Yomi approached the bed.

"Don't be shy," he said. "I just want us to have a little fun.

"Have fun with some other whore," yelled Hiei. "I ain't no bitch!"

At that Yomi began to get annoyed. No servant had ever disobeyed him in all the time he ruled the castle.

"How dare you," he growled. "Any servant would be honored to be in my bed and you had the guts to rule against me! What gives you the right to disobey me?"

"I give myself the right," yelled Hiei. "Let me go!"

"No," yelled Yomi and slapped Hiei across the face. The slap was so hard that Hiei slid across the bed and fell onto the floor, hitting her head on the nightstand and onto the floor.

She was blacking in and out, but kept enough consciousness to know she had to get out of there. She crawled onto her hands and knees, trying to get away from Yomi, but the horned lord was already on the other side of the bed, and stepped on her hand, hard. She screamed as she felt the bones in her wrist, hand and fingers crunch and break. He kicked her in the chin and she rolled against the wall, slamming in it hard and she let out the breath of air she had finally managed to grasp after the fall to the floor.

She tried to stand up, but Yomi grabbed her arm again and threw her to the floor. She landed hard and felt a crunching in her leg. She didn't have to look at it to know it was broken. She tried to fight back, but the bands around her writs, ankles and forehead kept her from doing it, so all she could do was try to escape.

Yomi grabbed her hands and threw her to the bed. She scream incoherent profanities at him, sure that her jaw busted at the fall that also broke her leg. Yomi took out a rope from somewhere and tied her hands to the bed board.

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long. Will you be on the other side or will you forget me. I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

What happened to Hiei next she wouldn't ever forget. Clothes were removed and skin became exposed. Yomi touched her in places she wished he didn't, making her skin burn with a fire that she couldn't extinguish and sounds issued from her that she wished she could keep quiet. Tears threatened to flow from her eyes, but she shut her eyes tightly and groaned.

'_I want to die,' _she thought.

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

She tried to fight back, somehow gaining the will over the circlets and fought off Yomi. She had managed to give him a deep cut in his arm but he threw her against the bed, the ropes digging into her wrist. Luckily her legs were free and she gave him a sharp kick in his groin and he fell off the bed with a groan. She twisted and turned her hands, trying to get them free before Yomi could get back up again, but there he was, looming over her with a very angry face, blood dripping from numerous cuts.

"You bitch!" he yelled and punched her. But one punch wasn't enough; he wanted to make sure he inflicted as much damage on her as much as he could. He continued to punch her, till she fell limp and was quiet. He didn't notice the single tear that fell and became lost in her ragged tangled hair.

_My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied, Christ? Tourniquet. My suicide. _

Hiei was picked up by the guards a few minutes later, a bloody ragged mess. No one in the Harem saw her after that night, and Kanna couldn't get rid of the guilt she felt for her friend.

**TBC**

**The song "**_**Tourniquet" **_**belongs to Evanescence.**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX**

Kurama walked down the street swiftly and cautiously. It had been a year since Hiei had been taken and so far he didn't have any leads, till a tip was handed to him by carrier raven that a slaver was in nearby town. As soon as Kurama received the letter he and his friend headed toward the town and went to take a look. Kuwabara and Shizuru did some reconnaissance and agreed that there was a slaver in the town. Hordes of slaves have been being rounded up and taken to a secret rendezvous point. Unfortunately, both couldn't find the location. Lucky for them, Kurama knew a person who could get him what he needed quickly.

Kurama twitched the hood of the cloak he was wearing back into place and walked into a tavern. This kind of tavern wasn't one he would normally come to. It was fancier then the one's downside of every town he'd been to, but that didn't stop him from knowing the right people there. One particular would know a way to get the information he needed fastest, and cheapest.

Kurama sat in the farthest corner of the room, away from prying eyes and where he could watch everything that happened in the tavern easily. All around him was smoke from cigars, cigarettes, and the nearby hearth, the smell of wine, beer, and all other alcoholic beverages known to the world, and laughing, roaring pedestrians and waitress as the drinks and entertainment was served. Kurama turned his eyes away from the dancing drunken girls on the tables and looked over at the bar tender. The guy was serving drinks as usual, but took a small glance at the back table, the table Kurama was sitting at, and returned to cleaning a glass.

"Here you go," said a waitress. Kurama looked up at the girl. She would pass for a human, if not for the horn protruding from her forehead.

"I didn't order," he said.

"On the house," she said and set the wine glass down. Next to it she set a napkin and walked of. Kurama ignored the wine and opened the napkin. After reading the short message inside, he took the wine glass and enjoyed his free wine.

It didn't take long for him to finish the wine. He did take his time on finishing it, good wine doesn't come cheap, and stood up. No one noticed his entrance or exit as he made his way through the tables and consumers toward the back room and opened the door. As soon as he closed the door and discard his cloak the door opened again and he went into an instinctive defense mode and reached into his hair before he registered that it was the bar tender.

"Cal, you scared me half to death," said Kurama.

"Only I can scare you that much," said the bar tender and clasped Kurama wrist.

"Used to," said Kurama. "Now something else is scaring me."

"Oh, then it must be worse then my entrances," said Cal and chuckled. Kurama gave a small chuckle himself, more to relieve of the tension then the small, humorous joke.

"Seriously through," said Cal after the short laugh session, "why are you here?"

"Well, for that, it requires a short story," said Kurama as he sat down. He laced his fingers together and rested them on his knees, ready to get to the reason why he was there.

"Well, you know me," said Cal, sitting down as well, "I love a good story."

So Kurama began the story of how he met Hiei and everything that concerned the fire Koorime and how she was captured. He edited certain parts of the story, like how she was also a Jaganshi, hermaphrodite, and half Koorime. When he came to the part of when Hiei was taken, Cal asked a few questions, like how she was captured, who witnessed it, and if he had any suspensions on who could have taken Hiei. Kurama answered as truthful as he could.

"Well," said Cal when Kurama was done, "seems you're in a deep pit fall."

"Too deep," said Kurama.

"So, what do you need my help with all this?"

Kurama leaned forward a bit, resting his hands under his chin, his eyes downcast. "I want you to send Noriko and find the rendezvous of the slavers."

"You want WHAT!" Cal half shrieked. Kurama gave a quick glance at the door, but saw nobody coming through.

"You heard," said Kurama.

"You're crazy," said Cal, now keeping his vocal levels to a minimum. "You want me to risk one of my best spies to infiltrate the slaver's haven and find out who took your woman from you."

"I'll pay you twice what I regularly pay," said Kurama, mentally wincing at the "woman" bit of Cal's argument.

"Oh, that just makes things so much better," ranted Cal. "Why don't you just throw in the crown jewels of King Enki why don't you!"

"I, as a matter of fact, included those with the double payment," said Kurama. "Unless you want a down payment?"

"Two grand up front," said Cal. "And you include those jewels."

Kurama mentally sneered as he pulled out his purse and gave it to the bartender/spy. Working with Cal was always easier then with his crew, but then he didn't have to pay his crew, just give them their fair share.

After he paid Cal, Kurama put back on his cloak and walked out. He had no further business with Cal or anyone else in the town so he left. Lifting the hood high enough to cover his face he walked out of the bar and down the street.

Walking down the dirt street he spotted two children huddled together beside one of the buildings, shivering from the cold. It was late winter and anyone who had a home stocked themselves on supplies to last the cold weather, but it looked like these two didn't have a home, or food for a few days. Kurama suddenly felt a wave of pity for the two children. As he was growing up Kurama had gotten whatever he wanted immediately, he didn't have the luxury of knowing what it was like to be poor. But he remembered one time when he snuck out of the palace where he was born and raised. His softened when he remembered that day.

He was only a hundred, barely the height of a human ten year old, and he was rebellious. He wanted to know the people outside the palace, see if they had the same nice stuff he did. He snuck out in the crack of dawn, when all the workings of the palace were just starting and the shift were changing. He walked out of the palace and among the streets on the people his father protected. He learned they didn't have the things he did. They lied and stole left and right, nothing was honest. He made the mistake of making a gang of demons mad and they chased him through the woods around the town. It was only till he was almost outside the Valley and his caretaker found him that the nightmare began.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

_He was running trying to out run the demons behind him. He was no more then ten years old and made a mistake by leaving his caretaker. Now he was trying to get away from a group of demons that wanted his fur.  
_  
_One on the demons threw a met at him and he tried to dodge it but tripped and fell. The net fell on him and he struggled to get it off, but it wouldn't. He was laid down! He looked up and saw the ugly demons leering down at him and reached down to grab him. He screamed in his high childish voice.  
_  
_"Leaf Blade!" yelled a vice and Kurama looked up to see a kitsune with black and white hair leap from the brush and strike the demons with a Leaf Blade, the roots wrapped around his arm to sustain it longer.  
_  
_"Tanuki," squealed Kurama in joy as he beheld his caretaker. He screamed again when a demon picked him up and started to carry him away._

_"Tanuki!"  
_  
_Tanuki grew a bamboo spear and threw it. Kurama's ears rang at the whistling sound it mad as it flew and squealed when it landed with a thud in the demon's back, right next to his head. _

_Tanuki walked up to Kurama and set him out of the net._

_"You're in big trouble, littl'un," he said and Kurama whimpered. "Let's go home." _

_They started back toward Kitsune Valley when it happened. The next few seconds were a blur to Kurama as he heard a shot and Tanuki's body covering him._

_"TAAAAANOOOOKAI!"_

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama jerked himself away from the memory and looked back at the kids huddled in the cramped alleyway. They were scared, cold, and most likely thirsty and hungry. He knew what the first two were like, but the last wasn't something he knew a lot about at first. He learned through experience that money didn't last forever, and he wasn't smart enough to save it. It was a young band of thieves that taught him his how to steal and soon he had became a legend in the whole Makai. When he looked at those children, he now understood why he felt pity for them. He had so many things they didn't, and it wasn't right that he paid them no heed.

He walked up to them and knelt in front of them. The older of the two, a small girl who looked no more then a seven year old human, held the younger, a boy, tight against her body. The girl gave him a fierce look, one that said to not get any nearer to them then he already was, but Kurama ignored it. The girl still has a lot to learn if she thinks cold stares would scare someone like him away.

"Here," said Kurama handing her a pouch full of money. "You need this. Take care of him."

The girl accepted the money and looked up at Kurama with wide surprise, and curious eyes. Obviously no one has ever paid her or boy any act of kindness and for him to surprised her. Kurama felt no need to linger any longer with the two street orphans so left them where they were. Walking outside the town he went off the path and into the forest where he walked for several more yards before coming to a campfire and several large tents. Kuwabara was tending the fire while Keiko and Shizuru were cooking a meal for the group and Yusuke was on a lookout. Kurama gave Yusuke a small wave to tell the half-demon to keep watch.

"How'd it go," asked Keiko as she added spice to a stew.

"My informant's going to get one of his employees into the slaver's haven and check it out for us," said Kurama. "It could take a while."

"How long is a while," asked Kuwabara. He put some more firewood to the fire.

"Couple days, weeks maybe," said Kurama. He sat down beside the three and stared into the fire. Keiko, Shizuru and Kuwabara gave small glances to themselves. They knew that out of the year that they had been searching for Hiei it was hardest on Kurama. The search had taken its toll on the silver fox demon and Kurama had to keep a cool head in front of the four but they could hear him at night, screaming in the distance and the trees groaning from the kicks and punches they've received from the kitsune. They couldn't do anything to calm Kurama down so they just left him alone, knowing the venting he took out on the plants was better then on Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Weeks," exclaimed Keiko. "Isn't that pushing it?"

"They have to make sure they got the information and that the spy got out safely," said Kurama.

"Waited a year and now we have to wait a few weeks," grumbled Yusuke.

"You have to learn patience," said Kurama.

"Yusuke hasn't a patient cell in his body," said Keiko.

"I do too," said Yusuke. "Just haven't used it lately."

"Obviously," said Shizuru. "Dinner's ready."

Over the next few weeks they stayed mostly in the campsite and only left to grab supplies or a small drink at the bar. Cal kept Kurama informed about the whereabouts of the slavers rendezvous, but so far his spies picked up nothing. Kurama was now getting impatient and it was now becoming public around the small group of friends. He snapped at Keiko for offering to hold his supper one night since he had looked like he was having a bad day, which he apologized later for, and he spent hours looking over reports and hunting down rumors. Nothing the rest of them did could calm him down. Finally, after a month of waiting for more information, information came.

"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke, running inside the cave. "A carrier raven's come in. It's from Cal."

Kurama took the raven from Yusuke and took the letter that was attached to its leg. After reading the short message he rolled it back up and threw it in the fire.

"What's it say," asked Keiko.

"They got something," he told them and everyone got ready to break camp.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kurama arrived at Cal's tavern and was given a drink on the house shortly after. He waited till the tavern was a little more crowded then it was when he walked in to head to the back and meet up with Cal.

"What's you got?" asked Kurama as soon as he walked

"Noriko turned up a guy bragging about a good pay he gets for a lord off the border of Mukuro's domain," said Cal. "Guy also said he'd make big time. Going to try to be the next High Lord, like he could."

"Who's the lord?" asked Kurama.

"We don't know," said Cal.

"Do you at least know who the slaver is?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"His name is Hajime. He's a back alley slaver, not really up front, but the slavers know of him, just won't rat on him."

"Well, they haven't met me and my crew. Where's the rendezvous?"

"You're going to love this. Remember that chapel to the River God down on 49th street that seriously needs funds and gets it from anonymous sources?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Guess what the sources are?"

Kurama paused for a second. "Seriously?"

Cal nods. "In exchange for a haven for the slavers. Sells run in the basement."

"Smart. No one would suspect a chapel."

"Problem is no one but slavers can get in there. If you're not a slaver, dead as a ghoul."

"So, we have to get a spy in to get him?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

"They have a password?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause we're going to catch him."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

She walked up to the chapel and opened the door. Every emotion was washed from her face as she walked up the aisles of the water god's temple and looked around.

The chapel was magnificent. Every wall she looked at was painted with vibrant colors of oceans and fish. The pillars were sculpted into the greatest fish in the sea. She saw the tiger shark and great white of Ningenkai, and the humpback wall. Makai piranhas were sculpted as well and blood fish were painted on the pillar stands. But what amazed her most was when she looked down at the floor and there was a pond under s thick piece of glass or marble. She only knew it wasn't breaking under her.

"Can I help you," asked a voice behind her and she turned around to find a pastor standing right behind her.

"The way to the haven is hidden below the waters of Owatatsumi," she said. The pastor's smile was replaced with concern as he finished the password.

"If one can pay tribute to the hospitality of its host," said the pastor. Shizuru pulled out a purse heavy with coins and handed them to the friar.

"Follow me," said the friar and led her to the far corner of the room. He reached behind the alter and turned a switch which made the alter move and stairs leading downward were hidden under it. She walked down the stairs as the alter was placed back to its original position. Walking into the slavers haven she mingled with the rest of the slavers.

Shizuru walked into the crowd of men and few women that were walking around freely. Looking around the slavers haven she felt disgusted at what she saw. Men, women, and children demons chained and shackled to walks, posts, or each other wherever she looked.

It didn't take her long to find the slaver she wanted. The demon looked exactly like Kurama described him. A pudgy demon with barely any hair. The hair that he did have was black with two horns out of both of his temples. His red skin clashed with his clothes, which was mostly just pants and a vest. Shizuru almost had second thoughts over this assignment, but she walked over to the demon and his crew.

"I'm looking for Hajime," she said.

"Why?" asked a demon from the group.

"I want to join his caravan."

"Why should I recruit you," asked Hajime. "How did you find this place?"

"My father was a slaver," said Shizuru, picking up the story that they worked out. "I want to continue his work. And who better then the best slaver alive?"

"Who's you're father?" asked Hajime.

"The slaver, Raijuta." The group fell silent as the name absorbed into their heads. Rando was the best slaver and martial artist in the Makai and it seemed only best to pick him, since he was dead anyway.

"Raijuta?" gasped Hajime. "The greatest slaver ever?"

"You catch on fast," said Shizuru.

"Do you have anything I could use for this team," asked Hajime.

"I've got more balls then the so called men around you," said Shizuru. She knew that what she said had gotten the demons mad, which was what she intended.

"What did you say?" growled one demon.

"You heard me, peas for brains."

"We should kill you right now," growled another.

"Give me what you've got," smirked Shizuru. "Oh, that's right, you've got nothing!"

The demons growled and attacked her together. There were five of them so she could easily take them down. She ducked under the first two and they ran past her. She kicked them in the back of the knees and they went down. Kicking them in the head they collapsed and last consciousness. Another held up a pipe for a club and tried to bash her head in. she caught it on the swing and punched him super fast in the gut and once in the head. One threw a few throwing stars at her and she blocked them with the pipe. Throwing the pipe at the demon it hit him in the head and he went down. She turned to the last demon and he took out a machete. Shizuru flecked her claws and charged at him. The demon swung the machete at her but she ducked and swiped at his gut, ducked down and kicked his legs from under him. All was done in less then a minute.

"Well," she said looking at Hajime.

"You're in," said the slaver. "What's your name?"

"Shizuru."

**TBC**


	30. Chapter XXX

**Chapter XXX**

_She ran down the hallway faster then the guards could see her, knocking down anyone in her path. The house looked like a mansion but none she had seen in Makai. The walls were white and pictures of humans were on the walls in picture frames. Human guards were at every corner that she saw. Throughout the mansion she felt a faint familiar signature that made her heart and breathe skip a beat. _

_Opening a door at the far end of the hallway she stopped where she was at the sight of a familiar face._

"_Yukina," she gasped. The teal haired ice maiden looked up at her with a saddened face and hurt filled eyes. Eyes that looked like they had given up on hope. _

"_Hiei-ane," she said softly. "Help me."_

"_Yukina, where are you?" she asked._

"_Help me," she said again. Under the sleeves of her kimono she spotted burn marks on the teal haired girl's arms. _

"_Yukina," she yelled before she blacked out. _

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Hiei turned her eyes away from the light that flashed through the door as it opened to the brightness of the torches outside. She gently, rolled away to a dark corner on the rough ground to hide from the light till her newly sensitive eyes got used to it, then looked up to see one of the guards steering down at her.

"After a month you're still sniveling on the floor, are you," he said. She turned her head and looked at the wall.

"Can't say I blame you," continued the guard. "It's all you're good for. You're food, for the day." He threw down a small loaf of bread and a canteen down at her. Her ears echoed with the sound of the slam of the door. She crawled over to the food and started eating it. She didn't really taste the clumps of flour or the mold that grew on it. After a month of being locked in the cell after she refused Yomi her scraps and cuts had gotten worse. The guards and some servants found every opportunity they could to torment her and hurt her further. She never fought back which made the taunts got bigger, but she took it with a blank stare and stayed her ground.

After her imprisonment she never spoke a word to anyone. When guards come and question her on whether she was a spy for another lord or a rebel for assassination she doesn't answer, knowing that either answer would get her killed. She didn't react to any interrogation methods they had used, but she suspected they enjoyed her screaming more then the process of extracting information. Almost her entire body was covered in burns, cuts and bruises. She lost sight in one eye and hearing in one ear. None of her bones were broken, but her ankle has been badly sprained for the past two weeks and it hurt her to walk.

Her clothes were in no better shape. Her dancer outfit was replaced by rags and old moccasins for her feet. The clothes barely kept out the drafts from the late autumn air. She huddled in the darkest corner for most the day and night for warmth. Throughout her imprisonment she held no hope of escaping.

"Of course you won't escape," said a voice. Hiei looked up to find teal hair and bright blue eyes looking angrily down at her. "You weren't even supposed to live."

"Sanae?" she said softly, mouth hurting too much to speak.

"Of course it's me, stupid," said the Koorime girl. "Who else would waste their time with scum like you? You're not even supposed to be here! You're a half-breed!"

"Seriously, what were the elders thinking," said another voice and Hiei looked up to see Chisa. "They should have known what you were from the start. I mean your hair and eyes were a dead giveaway, but no. You were a girl, so they decided to keep you. What a joke."

"Go away," she said softly, holding her eyes against the rants of her former best friends.

"We'll never go away," they said loudly. "We'll stay here till the day you die!"

"Mama!" she yelled and started crying, her tears turning into small black pearls. "Mama!"

"I'm here, my child," said a comforting voice and Hiei looked up to see her mother sitting next to her. "I'll always be here."

"I'm all alone, Mama," she said cradling her head on her mother's lap. "I'm alone."

"You're never alone, Hi-chan," said her mother. "I'm always with you."

"But I'll never get out," said Hiei. "I'll never find Yukina and be together again. I've failed you, mother."

"Oh, my little fire starter," said Hina comfortingly. "You'll get out. You still have friends and they're looking for you. They haven't given up."

"But they don't know where I am," she said.

"They'll find you. That's all you need to think about."

"They will?"

"Of course and look who came with me."

Hiei looked up to find a face very familiar to her mother's but with eyes as blood red as hers, but brighter and filled with happiness.

"Yukina," she breathed. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, ane," said the small Koorime. "I know you'll find me someday. You'll do fine."

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, little one," said Hina. "We'll stay with you."

Hiei nodded and fell to sleep.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Kanna quickly walked down the hallway and turned a corner, hoping no one saw her. Opening up a door she checked to see if anyone followed her and quickly went inside. The room was full with beds from corner to corner on both sides and another room in the back, separated by a curtain hung above the door.

"Koga? Meko?" she called softly pulling back the curtain. "Are you here?"

"Where else would we be?" asked Meko. "We could get caught."

"It's for a friend," said Koga. He had a bag in his hand and a picnic basket in the other.

"And how am I to hide those?" asked Kanna. "They won't let me in with those in my hands."

"I'm the guard on duty when you drop them off," said Meko. "Which starts in about five minutes so I better split." And he hurried out the door.

"You guys have really thought this out didn't you," asked Kanna.

"Anything to help a friend," said Koga. Kanna smiled at him and gave his rough cheek a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Koga-kun," she said. Grabbing both items they hurried out of the room and towards the dungeons. Hurrying past the guards they made it to the dungeon door where Meko was waiting for them patiently.

"Guys, I can only get you guys ten to fifteen minutes," he said unlocking the door. "Any longer and I'll be sent to the whipping post."

Both cringed at the mention of the post and hurried inside. It was easy to find which cell was the one they were looking for it was in the far back. Yomi only sent servants to be punished there so the fear would sink into them for life. Even Kanna had been in there more then once. And it was an event she wished to forget.

"You ready," asked Koga and Kanna nodded. Koga opened the door.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Hiei cringed away from the bright light that came from the suddenly opened door and crawled further into her corner. Two times in one day? They usually visited her once a week to throw food and water on her. Now she'd have to listen to more sneers from the guards this time.

"Hiei," exclaimed a voice and she opened her eyes.

"Mama? Yukina?" she said in a harsh whisper. The lacks of proper meals had left her throat rough and soar. Even speaking those two words left her in a coughing fit before she could stop it.

"Easy, little one," said Koga and reached into his leather bag. "Here drink this. It should help your throat."

"She must be seeing things," said Kanna. "Easy there, fire sister. It's us, Kanna and Koga."

"Here drink this," said Koga. "It'll make you feel better."

Hiei immediately took the small cup from the rhino demon and drank it down in one great gulp. She immediately regretted it when she coughed again and this time spat a lump of mucus into the other corner. Her throat felt better after that.

"Wow, can you hawk a loogy," said Kanna.

"Makai healing herbs have a great effect on most minor illnesses," said Koga. "Let's see to those cuts."

"They're not that bad," said Hiei, her voice coming out stronger then when she first spoke to them.

"Still, let's see them," said Koga and Kanna helped him lift up the small ragged dress to see to her wounds. Hiei managed to suppress a blush at someone looking at her, but not the yelp when he poked a wound to see how sensitive it was.

"This is bad," he said.

"How bad," asked Kanna. Ever since they took Hiei away she had been worried about her friend and whether she would eve survive the evenings. Winter was coming and the cells in the dungeons were the coldest places in the castle. Very few people were able to survive the winter in their cells.

"Well, the cuts are more severe then I realized but I should be able to fix them up," said Koga. "Kanna, why don't you give some food to Hiei while you're at it?"

"All right." Kanna gave Hiei the food as Koga mended the multiple wounds on Hiei's body. He took tremendous care to her lower regions but Hiei didn't feel a thing due to the alcohol that she had consumed. When Koga was done they gave a quick good bye and left as quickly as they came.

"It's worse then you said, isn't it," asked Kanna as soon as they made it to Meko's post.

"How is she?" he asked when they walked through.

"Not good," said Koga. "She's suffering from depleted energy. Without it she won't be able to keep herself warm. She's have hallucinations and of course malnourished. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" said Kanna in a harsh whisper.

"She has pneumonia," said Koga and looked back into the cell room. "She won't survive next week's blizzard."

Kanna groaned and sank into Meko's abandoned chair as the cat demon fiddled with his tail nervously.

"What can we do," he asked hopefully.

"Nothing, with the medicines I have here," said Koga. "She needs a real healer, and fast."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Shizuru walked down the hall, guards and servants avoiding her. Word got around quickly over the few weeks that she had been in Hajime's caravan. She had became one of the few good slavers in the business, easily catching a cat demon and half-demon. Now she could find what she was looking for without anyone looking over her shoulder.

She heard indistinct talking coming down a hallway and slowly get louder. She quickly hides behind a pillar as two apparitions appear from the hallway. Waiting for them to leave she nearly hit her head when a familiar name came up.

"But if we don't soon, Hiei will die," said a woman's voice.

"Well there's nothing I can do here," said a rough male voice.

"I can't just stand by and watch my friend die," the girl half yelled, careful to not draw attention to them.

"Maybe not," said a voice and both looked over at the pillar and Shizuru walked into view.

"Who are you," asked Kanna.

"She's the new slaver in Hajime's caravan," said Koga. "Shizuru."

"Right, but I'm here for something more then slaves," Shizuru said. "I'm actually looking for a friend of mine."

"Wait, I remember Hiei telling me about a cat demon named Shizuru and her brother Kuwabara," said Kanna. "Said he was a real idiot."

Shizuru gave a small chuckle. "That's Hiei," she said. "Our group has been looking for her for months."

"So you're here to rescue her," asked Kanna.

"Hai, with your help," said Shizuru. "That is if you will."

"We will, on one condition," said Koga.

"What is that?" asked Shizuru.

"You take me, Koga, and another friend with you," said Kanna. Shizuru scratched her head and looked hurriedly around nervously.

"I'm going to have to check up on that," she said. "But I'll let you know when my boss makes a decision."

"Fair enough," said Kanna and both she and Koga walked away.

"Damn," cursed Shizuru. "Now what am I going to tell Kurama!"

**TBC**


	31. chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI**

Kanna threw the cloak around her shoulders and walked out of the room she shared with the rest of the girls and Tetsui, the head woman of Yomi's castle. She had been given permission to go outside by the head cook for more provisions, which Kanna had stolen and given to Shizuru as an excuse to go outside with Meko as a bodyguard.

Taking her basket she met Meko at the entrance. The cat demon wore his guard tunic and a katana sword at his hip. Around his forehead, wrists and ankles were the same circlets Kanna wore.

"Ready," he asked impatiently.

Kanna nodded. "I've got the list the head cook gave me," she said. "Female squealed louder then a Makai targ." (1)

"Just don't let her and Tetsui hear that. Let's go."

Both walked outside into a mild lighting storm, not severe enough to harm, but strong enough to male them hurry inside. Kanna hurried to the first doorstep and threw off her hood.

"When are we going to be contacted," asked Meko.

"When we are contacted," said Kanna. "You really must learn patience."

"I don't want to be patient. I want to get out of here."

"I've been in that hell-hole a hell of a lot longer then you. Ten years to be exact. No one wants to get out of there worse then me."

Meko looked surprise. "I'm sorry. How old were…."

"I was eighty." And both were silent. They waited for several more minutes before they heard a sound and looked down to see a tan cat with black eyes. It meowed again, turned and darted down the road. Kanna and Meko followed a few steps behind.

The cat went back into an alley and scratched the back door of a tavern and inn. The door opened and all three shuffled in.

"Upstairs," said the innkeeper. "Lounge number two. They're waiting."

Kanna nodded as Meko just glared at the innkeeper. They followed the cat up the stairs and Meko opened the door, a hand on his katana at the ready.

"Your defensiveness is admirable, but unnecessary, Neko."

Kanna walked inside the lounge, threw back her hood, and looked around. The inn lounge was a large square room with a fireplace to one side big enough to heat the room during winter. A coach was in front of the fireplace with two chairs on either side facing inward. A able was set in front of the couch on top of a woolen elaborate rug, probably to make it look fancier and nicer then it was. A floral decoration of assorted flowers were placed on the table under an elegant white doily was to freshen up the room. Along one wall was a bookshelf full of book and the other had a table set against it with two chairs.

But Kanna took in less of the décor and more of the two demons standing in front of her. One was a large Neko with orange red hair and beady black eyes. His short curly hair was horrible contrast to his downy ears and his tail waved lazily behind him. The man next to him was a silver kitsune with sun-gold eyes and long silky hair like moonlight. His ears twitched slightly as he studied Kanna and Meko. Tied to his hip was a katana with a bandage wrapped handle.

"Kanna, I presume," he said.

"Youko Kurama," she said with a nod. "This is Meko. One of my associates."

"Kuwabara, keep watch," order Kurama and the beady eyed Neko shifted to cat form and left the room as Shizuru shifted back.

"Meko, go with him," said Kanna.

"But…"

"I am still eighty-three years your senior. Go."

Meko glared at her before shifting to cat form. With and angry his at Kanna he darted out of the room.

"Cute kid," said Kurama. He indicated to a seat.

"And he was still one when he was captured," said Kanna sitting down.

"And you're just a teenager wanting to get out."

"True, but I'm the teenager with knowledge on how to get into the castle."

"I know a way inside," said Kurama as the innkeeper knocked and carried a tray with tea and coffee. There was also sugar, cream, and little sandwiches to make a nice snack. Everyone was silent as the keeper set the tray down and left. Kanna resumed their conversation.

"If you think of using the secret passages, the outside exits are blocked. It was the first thing Yomi did after he took over. The castle is now locked up tighter then a virgin. No one goes in or out without Yomi's say-so."

Kurama glared at the water demon girl but Kanna casually stared it down. She had worse from Tetsui and the senior servants at the castle. But she also saw something behind the golden pupils. A small brief flare of hope.

"Shizuru, can we talk privately, please," asked Kanna. The Neko standing guard at the door looked first at Kurama, who nodded in agreement. After the door shut Kanna turned back to Kurama. "Tea?'

"Cut the niceties and tell me what you wanted to talk about," growled Kurama.

"All right. I'll have coffee myself." And she poured herself a cup and added cream and sugar. "You care for her, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama's voiced sounded surprise even if is body was relaxed and on guard.

"You spend an entire year looking for her. If that doesn't say you care for her, I don't know what does."

"I care for everyone in my team!"

"You my care for them equally, but Hiei more so then the usual. Or you wouldn't carry her sword around."

Kurama immediately put a hand on the pommel. "How did you…"

"Her ki signature is on the blade. Now, are you going to listen to me or do I have to leave and let you figure it out?"

"First, tell me. How is she?"

Kanna sighed. Here comes the hard part. "She's bad," said Kanna. "We'll have to get her out soon. Do you have a healer?"

"We have someone who can bandage us up pretty well and knows a bit about plants."

"Good enough. Koga can help out. Hiei has pneumonia, a few bruises, a cracked rib, and maybe a shattered hand. Most I can heal with my powers, but the rest will take time. I wish I had a professional around."

"As do I," said Kurama with a growl. "What do you plan to do?"

Kanna smirked. After calling in the others who had been drinking down at the bar they began planning. After several yelling, even more fights, they came up with a plan to invade Yomi's castle.

"So we'll begin in three days," said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Meko. "That's when Yomi will be most distracted."

Kanna nodded. "The ball is a perfect opportunity. There will be more security around the ball room then in the dudgeon and Meko will be one duty at the time."

"How will you get the key away from the house keeper," asked Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, I think you should hide your gold better," said Kanna and opened her hand to reveal several gold coins.

"How did you get those," asked Kuwabara taking the money back.

"I was a bit of a pick-pocket when I was younger. I can get the key."

"Here, Kanna-san," said Keiko and handed Kanna a small packet. "It's the best I can do."

"It will do. Now, my produce?" Shizuru gave Kanna the produce they had stolen earlier. "Thank you. See you in three days."

Kanna a good-bye and both she and Meko left. After buying the last few things on the list both went back to the castle and handed the produce to the head cook.

"How did it go" asked Koga when they entered his pharmaceutical.

"Better then I expected," said Kanna.

"They were brash, rude," said Meko.

"Everything Hiei told us they were," said Kanna. "Here, this is for Hiei." And she handed Koga the packet Keiko handed her.

"Fresh herbs," he said after inspecting the packet. "This will make a difference. Some of these herbs are years old. Whoever was their last healer wasn't very good. "

"Well," said Kanna, "make up a cup of pennyroyal and red clover. (2) We're going to give her a visit."

They left the room half an hour later and headed down to the dudgeon. They easily got past the guard by Meko taking over his duty shift. As Meko kept watch Kanna and Koga slipped into Hiei's cell. The fire Koorime was huddled in the corner, her clothes more dirty and torn then the last time Kanna saw her and her once plaited hair hung limp down her back.

"Hiei," said Kanna softly. "It's me. It's Kanna."

"Go away," yelled Hiei so fiercely Kanna jumped back with a startled gasp. "I left like you wanted, now leave me alone!"

"She's delusional," said Koga.

"Hiei, they're not here," said Kanna. "Like you said. You left."

"Leave me alone" cried Hiei. "I didn't mean to! Mother!"

"Hiei, they're not here." But Hiei still cried out for her mother and sister. Licking her lips, she decided to try a different method. "I'm here, ane. Yukina's here."

"Yukina," asked Koga in a whisper.

"Her sister," answered Kanna.

"Yukina," said Hiei looking up at Kanna. The water demon supposed that in the dim light she might look like an ice demon. "Yukina, I looked for you."

"I know, but I found you," said Kanna. "I brought some tea for you. It'll make you feel better."

As Koga passed the drink Kanna reached into the bag and added a bit of lemon balm to help Hiei sleep.

"Kurama's coming," said Kanna, hoping the good news would calm Hiei down.

"Kurama? You've seen Kurama?"

"He'll be here in a few days, and then we'll be together again." Kanna carefully placed the chipped cup in Hiei's hands. "Here's your tea, Hiei-neesan. Okaasan said to drink it all."

"Mother?" Hiei nearly dropped the cup if Kanna hadn't had a hold of it. "Mother's here? Where is she?"

"She's away right. But with be back soon. Until then she told me to make sure you drink this tea." And she placed the brim of the cup to Hiei's lips. The fire demon eagerly drank, and the water and rhino demon watched as the herbs took affect. Hiei fell into a peaceful sleep and Kanna tucked the moth eaten blanket around her.

"I would like to add some blessed thistle next time with the pennyroyal and red clover for her fever," said Koga.

Kanna nodded. "I agree. Try to find some other concoctions. I'm going to try to smuggle some blankets and clothes. She won't survive the escape without warmth."

Koga nodded too and a whistle sounded. "Time to go," he said and he stood up.

Kanna stood as well and looked over at Hiei. "We'll get you out of here, oneechan," she said. "I promise." Following Koga she slipped out of the cell and out of the dudgeon without being seen.

**TBC**

**(1) Star Trek: Next Generationa spiky pig that is treated like a dog by the Klingon race**

**(2) Herbs good for coughs and phlegm**


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Chapter XXXII **

Kanna smirked as Tetsui screeched and hollered in the supply room. The head woman had just finished her daily inventory and was screeching on finding several winter blankets and garments missing. With the help of Meko Kanna had successfully smuggled the supplies to Hiei with several fresh loaves of bread and a water bag full tea to help the fire Koorime's cold. Hopefully, with some luck, Hiei will be able to escape without the risk of dying from the freezing temperature.

Kanna finished her pre-bath hair brushing, picked up a spare yukata and went to the ladies bathing room. When she came to the room the pond size pool was full of women either cleaning or playing in the warm water. Kanna set her yukata on a rack, stripped out of the one he was wearing and slipped into the water. She was used to crowded tubs and easily avoided being knocked off her feet. After grabbing a bar of soup she set about to cleaning herself. The others around her cleaned or they talked and ignored Kanna. The water demon didn't mind, she was used to it. She had made it a point to not socialize with the rest of the servants. She saw this place as a prison, not a home. She only spoke to Meko, Koga and Hiei because she saw a kindred spirit in them.

When she finally finished cleaning she stood out of the water and rubbed herself down. Putting on the fresh yukata she went to the hairdresser to have her hair done. Her hair was done in intricate braids and beads after being seated for an hour. After she left the hairdresser she walked into a minor guest's quarters on the ground floor and opened the window.

"Keiko," she called softly.

"Here," called the earth demon and appeared under the window. Kanna smiled.

"Right on time. Come in."

Keiko climbed inside as Kana went to the bed and grabbed the spare yukata she hid there. It was a servants yukata with parallel stripes instead of the diagonal ones like Kanna wore.

"Take off your clothes and put this one," said Kanna, handing Keiko the yukata.

"It's different' from yours," said Keiko holding it up.

"Trust me, you don't want mine. Put it on. You know what you have to do?" Keiko nodded, putting the yukata over her head. "All right, as soon as the distraction cones in I'll get the key and set us free." She brought out five circlets and placed them on the earth demons arms, ankles and head. "These are fake, so you can use you ki, but I suggested you wait."

"Agrees," said Keiko, adjusting the headband.

"Just do as you're told. You're a servant, so you'll be asked o serve drinks, food and stuff. Just remember your job."

"I will," said Keiko, putting packet in her yukata.

"Do you know your job?"

"Please, Kanna-san, this is not my first inside job."

"Right. Then, let's get started."

Keiko nodded and followed Kanna to the kitchen. As usual before a party everyone was busy and wouldn't notice, or mind, an extra person around. Kanna left Keiko to take care of her self to finish getting ready. Her outfit this time was a sleeveless red dress. It buttoned at the next but there was a diamond shaped cut to reveal her chest, but kept her modest to a degree. The shirt fell to her ankles and ha d slit up both sides to her hips. The bottom of the skirt was intricately embroidered with gold thread.

_'Well, I'll be able to make some money off the dress,'_ she thought. She slipped on her buckled sandals and stepped outside as the rest of the girls gathered to get ready. Tetsui was telling everyone what their assignments were, but Kanna was half listening. She was wondering if the plan she came up with would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keiko watched as Kanna walked into the ball room and went to Yasha, a notorious demon that's been said to never have been defeated in battle. In her hands, Keiko held a tray of grapes to serve out to whoever wanted them. She had a while to wait before they started the plan. Might as well make the most of the time left before then.

Balancing the tray carefully in one hand she placed the other on the stone wall and felt the earth in the mortar. All elemental demons could sense their own element. Plant and earth demons could sense terrain no matter where they were. Water and snow demons could feel rivers currents and sense a waterfall miles away. Wind and air demons could sense the wind and know when a storm was coming on what day and time. It is said some fire demons could sense the magma in the core of the realms. Keiko felt throughout the castle and knew what everyone in it was doing. The head cook was borating a scullery maid for dropping a tray full of her finest dishes, the head woman was organizing every detail of the party, and a guard was getting frisky with a man-servant. Keiko quickly diverted away from that and checked the dudgeons. Meko and another guard were sitting on a table playing poker. Meko was winning. She almost sobbed when she saw Hiei curled up asleep in her cell. To her luck the key stone was nearby the cell in the dudgeons. She smiled at her good fortune.

"Oi, you girl, get out with those grapes," yelled Tetsui

"Yes, ma'am," said Keiko in a slurred clipped accent. She walked into the room and began to serve the grapes. She and Kanna caught eyes for a moment before she returned to the kitchen. This was her job for the last three hours. She was given a tray and told to serve the guests, return, given another tray and sent out again. Finally she was able to step out of the cook's sight, grab a wine bottle and head down to the dudgeons. As she walked down she slipped the packet that she hide in her yukata out and dump it into the wine. She spotted sight of a door on her way walked down the stairs. Entering the dudgeons she brightly smiled at Meko and the older guard as they played poker.

"Wine, boys," she asked sweetly.

"Not for him," said the other guard, nodding toward Meko. "He's too young."

"Oh, too bad." And she handed the bottle to the guard. She left the dudgeon, but anxiously watched from around the corner. The effect of the drug combine with the alcohol in the wine was almost instantaneous. The alcohol would strengthen the drugs effect and he'd pass out in a drunken stupor in less then twenty minutes. Meko and Kanna watched as the guard ranted and raved on past the battles before he fell face down on the table.

"He lasted longer then most," said Keiko as Meko picked up the older guard's card hand.

"Pair of deuces," he said throwing the cards back on the table. "And I was about to fold."

"Well, don't fold out yet," she said. "We've still go work to do. Grab the keys."

Meko did, taking one key off and put it in his pocket. He took another key off the ring and gave it to Kanna.

"Go," he said. Nodding she took the key and headed to the door she saw on her way down. Putting the key in the lock she turned it and opened the door. Giving a loud dog whistle, then animals, one fox and two cats, ran inside and Keiko quickly closed the door.

"Where is she," asked Kurama.

"Down the hall," said Keiko. "Kanna managed to have smuggled warm blankets and clothes for her and Meko gives her herbs daily through her food so she'll recover quicker, but it's still bad. Meko should be with her now. "

"Good, and Yusuke?"

"At his post."

"Then let's get started," said Kurama and nodded toward Kuwabara and Shizuru. Kuwabara went with Kurama toward the cell and Shizuru stayed with Keiko by the key stone. Placing her hand on the stone she closed her eyes and started to push her ki in it.

The castle started to shake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama nearly ran to the cell that held Hiei, but walked instead. He needed to think and calm himself. He hadn't seen Hiei in over a year and he didn't know what he would if she was awake. He didn't know how he would handle himself when he saw her wounds. He knew Hiei had been beaten bad, but didn't know if he could control himself. He'd just have to try.

Meko was standing in front of the slightly open doors and looked up when Kurama and Kuwabara arrived.

"Keiko should start dislodging the keystone soon," said Kuwabara.

Meko nodded but kept his eyes on Kurama. The fox demon had his eyes on the cell door.

"She's wrapped in as many blankets as we could smuggle in, but Koga doesn't think she'll survive the chill," informed Meko.

"I'll find a way," said Kurama. He opened the door and walked in.

The cell was filthy, and the smell was no better. There was nothing but a rotten straw cot that served as a bed and a bucket in the corner for a bathroom. In one corner was a bundle of blankets and a small window looking outside. A rat scurried across the wall.

The bundle started to move and Hiei emerged from it. The fire-demon was still asleep, but looked to be having a nightmare. Her blue black hair had been combed and braided. Kurama was glad they were able to do that much for her. The large bruise on the side of her face was obvious and there was a split down her lip. She thrash again as Kurama bent down to reach her.

"It's all right," said Kurama. "We're taking you home."

Whether unconscious or not, Hiei's thrashing ceased and she settled quietly in her blankets. As Kurama started wrapping her in blankets Hiei gave a cough so fierce a wad of phlegm shot out of her mouth and onto the ground. Kurama gave a low growl at the disgusting mass as he finished blanketing Hiei. It was when the castle began to shake when he picked Hiei up and left the cell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna was panting at the end of the dance and was grateful for the break given to her by another servant to take her place. The guests were particularly rowdy. Off the one side she caught sight of Yusuke walking around, supposedly patrolling the ball room for any trouble. He did break up one fight but mostly kept off to the side. He slowed where she sat in the corner and stood guard.

"When does it start," he asked in a low voice.

"Soon. I saw Keiko walk down toward the dudgeon a while ago. If everything goes according to plan we'll be out soon. So you have it?"

"Yeah." And he showed her a plain metal key. "I remember what to do."

"Good. Koga will meet you there."

As she said those words the castle began to shake. Kanna shot out of her seat and tan to the women's quarters as Yusuke went the other way. Many girls were already in the room with Tetsui trying to calm them down.

"Everything is all right," she said. "It's just an earthquake."

"But there's never been an earthquake here before," said one of the girls.

"Tetsui, what are we going to do," asked Kanna frantically, playing the role of a scared servant girl. At the same time she slipped her hand in Tetsui's pocket and took out the key ring, slipping it into her pocket.

Tetsui patted her arm gently, which surprised Kanna considering the head woman hated the concubines.

"Everything will be all right, Kanna," she said.

The ground shook again forcefully and Kanna threw herself on the floor, behind the crowd of girls. Clutching the key in her pocket she ran out the door in a seemly frightened reaction. She ran down toward the dudgeon and met up with the others.

"The key," ordered Kurama. Kanna took out the key ring and began un-locking both her and Hiei's circlets.

"Where's Yusuke," asked Keiko worriedly.

"Right now, he should be with Koga in the treasure room," said Kanna as the last circlet fell from Hiei's ankles. "They will go out the door leading outside in the accountant's room. Here." She handed the key to Kuwabara. "Take it to Koga." Kuwabara nodded, turned to his small cat form and left with the key in his mouth.

"Good," said Kurama. "Killing two birds with one stone. Let's go."

Smiling Kanna threw open the door and lead everyone out.

**TBC**


	33. chapter XXXIII

**Chapter XXXIII**

Hours later they rendezvoused at the cave site they picked out. I was well enough away from the castle to put distance between them and Kurama concealed it behind a curtain of vines and bushes. A small creek ran a few yards away down a hill. A bush of hazelnuts grew close to the cave and not far from it was a raspberry bush, whether naturally or Kurama grew it Kanna didn't ask, but there wasn't any berries or nuts on the other bushes around them.

Kanna stirred the concoction of herbs in the pot, watching the sick girl on the soft bed next to her. The group that made of Hiei's friends brought, made, or gave up garments for the fire demon to use. Kanna and the other girls had curled up next to Hiei for hours to warm her as the men patrolled. Kurama had wanted to stay but a stern look from Kanna made the fox demon leave. He returned a few hours later and never left the fire demon's side. Yusuke and Koga had returned not long after they arrived with several bags of coins and jewels over their shoulders or tied to their belts. The gold and jewels were being evenly distributed as Kanna stirred the herbal medicine.

She had just filled a cup when Hiei started to stir.

"Okaasan," called the fire demon. "Yukina."

"Not quite, Hiei-chan," said Kanna. By then everyone had heard the stirring and joined the water demon around the make shift bed. Kurama sat next to the fire-demon.

"Hiei," he said with a smile, reached up, and caressed her hair. Hiei jumped away. "What's wrong?" But Hiei wouldn't answer. "Kanna, what's wrong with her?"

Kanna sighed. "Hiei, why don't you drink this? It'll make you feel better." After handing the cup to Hiei, Kanna turned to the others. "You men stay away from her as best as you can. Don't touch her or sit near her without one of the girls around. She may revert to her male form, so expect the change."

"You know about that," asked Yusuke.

"I know a lot of things, Urameshi," said Kanna. "Kurama, come with me." And she led the fox demon out. They stopped by the creek where Kanna made a ball of water and began to toy with it.

"What happened to her," asked Kurama again.

"The worst thing that could happen to a person," said Kanna. "She was raped!" And with a face of disgust she threw the ball of water back into the creek with a splash.

Kurama's normal golden eyes turned red with anger. "Who?"

"Yomi, or whoever wanted her, but in Hiei's case, Yomi. It was an un-written by line in the 'contract.' to keep him company whenever he feels like it. But Hiei, always a spirited person, fought back, so Yomi wasn't very happy. He roughed her up, badly. She hasn't gotten over it either. A shame too. It was her first time."

The trees around them began to groan. Kanna looked around curiously before turning to Kurama.

"Calm down, man. Not the first time it's happened, and you know it."

Kurama turned to her. "How can you just stand there and say it's nothing while my friend shrieks from the slightest touch?!"

"I never said It was nothing," yelled back Kanna. "Just that it's happened. Hiei's not the only one who felt Yomi's "gentle" ministrations!"

Kurama stopped glaring and looked at her. Her pupils hadn't dilated and her heartbeat was steady. She wasn't lying. But there was also a hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. You were just trying to help."

Kanna nodded. "All right. It'll take some time but Hiei will heal. I'll stay till then."

Kurama nodded and both went back to the cave. The rest of the gang didn't ask what they had discussed and Hiei had turned back into her male form, through he still didn't want to be touched by men. After a stomach filling meal and a bath with Kanna, Keiko and Shizuru Hiei went back to sleep. After some discussion on travel plans the rest of the group slept as well. Throughout the discussion Kanna couldn't help but notice that Kurama had been silent through the planning. When they went down to their sleeping rolls Kurama set his up ten feet from Hiei's and hadn't moved since he laid down. Kanna had an uneasy time going to sleep, a foreboding feeling settling in her stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama laid awake for hours, listening to the others as they slept. He could hear he slight breathing of the girls and he roar thunder of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's snoring. Meko's snoring wasn't as loud and Koga's was a sound sleeper. Kanna slept near Hiei, which he envied. She was the only one the fire demon allowed to touch him. They had connected and bound like Kurama never could. And he never felt so useless.

The moon was two hours past it's zenith before he decided to make his move. He always felt more powerful at night, especially under a full moon. He supposed it was the animal in him. Throwing back his cover he crept out of the cave, but not before he took one last look at Hiei.

The fire demon slept toward him, his face in the moonlight. After his washing the bruise on his face stood out more without the dirt, but it was fading thanks to a salve Kanna had rubbing on it to bring the swelling down. Hiei's hair had been brushed till it shone and his rags had been replaced with his black outfit. His Jagan Eye had been left uncovered and it was closed as if asleep as well. Except for the water demon next to him, it was like Hiei never left.

It was strange through, for a water apparition and a fire apparition to have bond closer then usual. Elemental apparitions were in constant conflict among each other. Each trying to prove the other element was superior. But there were others who would work together, like earth and plant, but Kurama had never known a water and fire element working together.

_'There's a first time for everything,'_ he thought and walked out. It took him less then an hour to reach Yomi's castle. The whole castle was still cleaning up the mess made by Keiko's earthquake.

"Yomi," he yelled. "I demand to see you. NOW!" and he kept yelling for Yomi till he was noticed, which didn't take long. A few minutes later Yomi walked out of the double door entrance.

"Ah, Kurama," he said. "I thought I'd see you soon. Through I thought it would have been sooner. What with the death of your pet Chimera."

Kurama's eyes flash amber. "Keep Kuronue out of this."

Yomi sighed dramatically. "Very well. Is you insist."

"I do."

Yomi nodded and snapped his fingers. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't offer you anything." As Yomi spoke servants walked out with trays of food and drink.

"I don't want anything you offer, Yomi," said Kurama. Yomi waved the servants away.

"Then why the visit, Kurama," asked Yomi. "If not for revenge and not for entertainment, then why have you come?"

"Revenge, for Hiei."

"Hiei?" Yomi paused to think. "Oh, you mean the spirited fire-demon I took last month. If you were more corporate she wouldn't have been hurt that bad."

"You enjoy breaking people, Yomi," growled Kurama. "But this time, you broke the wrong person." And reaching into his hair he pulled out a leaf and created a sword from it. A guard ran over and gave Yomi his sword.

"Revenge is it, then," said Yomi. "Come at me then, Youko Kurama."

With a charging yell Kurama rushed at Yomi with a downward stroke with his leaf blade. Yomi met his sword for sword.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kurama!"

Everyone woke at the fire-demon's sudden outburst. Kanna was the first to come to Hiei's side.

"Hiei, it's all right," she said. "Everyone's safe. We're all out of there."

Hiei shook his head. "No, everything's not all right," he said. "Kurama's gone! He's not here!"

Everyone looked around to find it was true. Kurama wasn't inside the cave. Yusuke and Kuwabara even went outside to see if he was wandering the woods but couldn't find him there as well.

"Where could he be," asked Keiko.

Everyone was silent as they thought over where their leader would be, or why he would just leave. Kanna was the first to come up with the conclusion.

"Yomi," she said.

"By why would he go there," asked Kuwabara.

"For revenge," said Shizuru.

Yusuke growled and licked the stone wall. "How are we going to get there? It's almost an hour's walk."

"And we only have two horses," said Meko. "With only eight of us."

"I'm faster then any horse," said Koga and everyone looked at him.

"You mean you want us to ride you," asked Yusuke.

"Not all of us," said Kanna. "Just a couple. Hiei for one."

"Who else," asked Keiko.

"I'll have to go with him," said Kanna. "He won't let anyone else touch him."

"I'll come too," said Yusuke. "You may need protection."

"We'll try to catch up," said Shizuru.

Kanna nodded and lead Hiei to the already transformed Koga in his immense rhinoceros form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama blocked Yomi's swing and lunged at the demon. Yomi side-stepped the attack and swung at the fox again. Kurama moved aside in time, but not before the blade cut into his side. Kurama hissed when he felt the sting. The pain flared once before being numbed by adrenaline and he didn't try to stop the blood flow. His entire attention was focused on the demon in front of him.

"Well, what I want to know id," said Yomi twirling his sword in one hand, "is who she is to you?" At the end of the sentence he jabbed his sword at Kurama, who jumped back in time to avoid the point.

"That's none of your business, Yomi," said Kurama.

"Now, Kuronue I understand. You two used to be lovers, and I had a hand in his death. But to attack me for someone who was under my services that I willingly took…."

"You forced her, teme," growled Kurama. "You took her without her consent and beat her when she fought back!" His grip on the leaf blade grew tighter. "And I will kill you for it."

Yomi's eyes took an interested gleam. "You care for her," he said with a laugh. "Maybe even, dare I say it, love her. This is very interesting."

"I'll let you think about it later, on your way to hell!" and with that, Kurama charged at Yomi again. Yomi dodged and attempted another swipe at Kurama's side but Kurama blocked it and shoved Yomi away with a swipe, managing to cut Yomi's hand at the same time. Yomi yelled and dropped his sword. Kurama lunged at Yomi again but the other demon managed to pick up his sword and block it. even then Kurama managed to cut a vital blow. His sword cut across both of Yomi's eyes. Yomi cried out and dropped his sword to clutch at his now useless eyes.

"And this will end it," said Kurama and raised his leaf blade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riding a rhino was more different then Kanna first thought. There was nothing to hold onto except rough skin so they tied a strap around Koga's shoulder's and held onto it. The rest was just moving with the stride. Kanna had put Hiei in front and both were holding the straps tightly. Yusuke was behind Kanna and holding her tightly. She wanted to turn around and slap him for how close he was holding her.

The forest went by quickly and Kanna held tightly to the strap and Hiei as Koga swung on a turn. What would have taken forty-five minutes took thirty. They arrived in time to see Kurama cut Yomi eyes and held his sword up for the kill.

"Kurama, no," yelled Hiei. Kurama turned in surprise at the sound of Hiei's voice. "As much as I would like to see this demon dead, it won't change the fact that he killed Kuronue, or what he did to me."

"He's a cretin," growled Kurama, sword still raised. "He has to die."

"And he will, but not by you. You took away his sight, that's punishment enough. Don't be like him. Let him live."

Kurama held his ground for a moment longer before throwing his leaf blade away, the blade changing back to a simple leaf. Still glaring at Yomi he walked over to Hiei, Kanna, Koga and Yusuke. He reached up, stopping short of Hiei's cheek, looking intently at the fire-demon. Yusuke and the others kept watched over Yomi's and his guards.

"Yusuke," yelled Keiko, finally catching up to the, she and Meko rode on a large black creature. Its eyes were blood red and two great horns curled out of its head. Instead of blunted molars it had sharp canines and iron like hooves. This was a Makai horse. Shizuru and Kuwabara rode a similar creature.

"What's happened," asked Keiko.

"Kurama fought Yomi," said Yusuke.

"Well, we know _that_," said Shizuru. "What happened?"

"Looks like Kurama blinded Yomi," said Meko.

"What?" said Kuwabara. "Is he crazy? Yomi will kill him now."

"Not if Yomi can't see him," said Kanna, but they continued to keep watch. Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei continued to talk.

"I looked for you," said Kurama, hoping, wishing Hiei would let him touch him.

"I know," said Hiei. He reached out and took Kurama's hand. Tears come to the fox's eyes. "I never gave up. I knew you would come for me."

Kurama smiled. "Are you sure you're not in your girl form?"

Hiei punched him in the arm with a smile, soft enough to be friendly but hard enough to bruise. Kurama smiled.

"Look out," yelled Kanna and the next thing Kurama knew a wave of water flooded Yomi's side, with Kanna riding it. all the rest of Kurama's group crowded around Kurama and Hiei in a shield. A guard, a minor one by his badge, had tried to take advantage of the diversion and aimed an attack toward Kurama. Kanna, the only one not watching the scene between the two demons, saw the attack coming.

"I suggest you keep your lackeys on a tighter leash, Yomi," she said. She settled herself on the ground gently. "Or no leash at all." Holding up the four circlets and threw them on the ground, the metal softly clicking as they hit against each other. With a final glare at Yomi she walked back to Kurama and the group.

"An impressive display of ki," said Shizuru.

"Just a lesson to never mess with me," said Kanna.

"Let's go," said Kurama. He climbed onto Koga's back behind Hiei and they all left Yomi's territory.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Chapter XXXIV**

"I didn't have to stay long anyway," said Kanna. "I knew since Kurama's fight with Yomi that everything would be all right."

"But why do you have to leave," asked Hiei, looking at his friend. Kanna smiled at him.

"As the ningens say, nothing lasts forever," she said and Hiei nodded.

Since Hiei's slow but effective recovery after the battle outside Yomi's castle six months earlier Meko and Koga had left a month after to return home and Kurama had began the trek to the Makai Sea, almost to the other side of the Makai continent, to take Kanna home. Kanna told them that she could return o the sea on her own but Kurama didn't want to take the chance of her being captured again. With no say in the matter, Kanna allowed the delegation. And, besides, Hiei still needed her. He still wouldn't let anyone touch him without permission except Kanna. Kanna had hoped Hiei would have moved on by now, being around people he knew wouldn't hurt him, but he was more guarded around them now, then he was before based on the stories the friend's told of the fire-demon.

"How long till we reach the sea," asked Yusuke. He had just finished settling his and Keiko's horse.

"We should be there tomorrow," said Kurama consulting the map by the fire light. "If not, then another two days at most, if the weather holds."

"It will," said Kanna looking up at the sky.

"How do you know," asked Kuwabara. "The wind's been picking up all day, and the sky's red."

"The sky's always red," said Shizuru.

"But when it sets it sometimes tinged green," said Kanna. "This one," she pointed to the setting sun, "is purple."

"How does that explain anything," asked Yusuke.

"Red skies at night, sailors delight. Red skies at morning, sailors take warning," said Kanna. "It means that if the skies red tonight it won't storm the next day. But if it's red in the morning it will. Since there's no storm tomorrow, we'll make it to the Makai Sea."

"Strange saying," said Shizuru.

"But very old," said Kurama. "I have heard of it."

"When we get to the Makai Sea, I will call for my people. When they arrive, let me do the talking. Speak when spoken to. More then likely my mother will hold a party for my return, and if that happens you will be on your _best_ behavior." She looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What," said both demons in surprise. That made the rest of the group laugh.

"You mother holding a party for you," said Keiko. "You must be a pretty important person."

"You could say that," said Kanna with a small blush.

That night, Kanna slept more peacefully then she had in years. Through mixed with the rest of the forest she could smell the scent of salt water in the air and hear water in the distance. The sound and the smell lulled her to sleep. The other's slept as if it was a normal night and not escorting a friend home.

On the other side of the cave Hiei and Kurama slept less then ten feet from each other. It took a month before Hiei would let anyone sleep near him except Kanna, and then it was only Kurama. Kanna slowly slept further and further away from Hiei each night till she was on the other side of the cave. Kurama and his friend seemed like a close knit group and she felt outside of the circle. So she tried to keep out of the group's way and let Hiei heal.

The next morning they reached the Makai Sea and tied their horses to a piece of driftwood. As soon as Kanna saw the sandy beach she jumped off the horse she was riding, and ran to the crashing waves, laughing. No one tried to stop her as she danced among the waves. She wore an ocean blue bikini crop-top and clothe of equal color around her hips, tied to her waist with a white belt. On her feet were sandals laced up to her ankles. The sandals now lay on the sand as she splashed among the waves. In her hair was a clamshell barrette holding it away from her face.

"Isn't this great," she said laughing. "I'm home."

"So we're here," said Yusuke. "Now what?"

Kurama smirked. "You've just got to know the right words," she said and dove into the waves. A few seconds later the ears of Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru started twitching. Kuwabara rubbed his as Shizuru shook her head. Kurama just looked annoyed.

"What is it," asked Hiei.

"A high pitched singing," said Shizuru. "Battering at my ear drums."

"Coming from the water," said Kurama.

Kanna emerged again from the water and walked back toward them smiling.

"What was it you were doing down there," asked Yusuke.

"Calling them," she said.

"Calling who," asked Kuwabara.

"My people, of course."

"Of course," said Keiko so suddenly that everyone jumped. "Water carries sound, sometimes for miles away. You were using the water to carry your message of returning. The main city must be miles away."

Kanna nodded. "I sent my message across the water. A dolphin or a whale will pick it up and send it across the water till it reaches my family."

"How long will that take," asked Kurama.

Kanna shrugged. "Could be hours. Could be a day or two. I've been missing for ten years so I don't know how they'll take my return."

"Then let's make camp," said Kurama taking charge. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, go hunt for food. I'll grow some vegetables and herbs. Keiko, Shizuru, find fire wood and fresh water. Kanna, Hiei, I would like for you to pitch the tents."

Everyone nodded and began their chores. Keiko and Shizuru too put water bags and went to find water. Yusuke and Kuwabara took out slings and went to find meat. Kurama went to a grove not far away and grew wild carrots, onions and various seasonal herbs. As they were doing that Kanna and Hiei put up their tents right on the sands.

"I wish you could stay," said Hiei as the finished with the last tent.

"I do too, but I have to go," said Kanna. "I have a responsibility. Kinda like how Kurama is responsible for you and your friends."

Hiei didn't really understand, but agreed. Kanna didn't like to talk about her past. She said it wasn't horrible or abusive, just that she didn't want it to change things. Hiei had gotten used to her being around in the last year and the thought of leaving her behind distressed him. But he understood that she had to leave and didn't say anything against it.

An hour later they were enjoying a meal of rabbit and vegetables stew. Yusuke and Kuwabara retold how they wrestled the rabbit and even showed a scratch Kuwabara "received" from the rabbit.

"Yusuke, you know that rabbits don't eat flesh," said Kanna. "And the scratch came from a blackthorn bush, Kuwabara."

Everyone laughed as the two blushed.

"Only Kanna can make a joke out of the obvious," said a voice behind them near the water. Everyone looked toward the ocean to find a handsome male water demon. His ocean blue hair fell to his shoulders and there was a smile on his lips. His hair was tucked behind slightly pointed ears, same as Kanna, and done in braids with shell decorated on them and around his arms were bands made of coral. Around his waist was a plain shark skin clothed and his feet were bare except for a shell anklet. His torso was bare showing a very muscular chest and his blue eyes looked on Kanna.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does he," whispered Shizuru in Keiko's ear. Keiko nodded with a slight blush on her face.

Kanna laughed in joy at the sight of him.

"Mizura," she cried. Shooting out of the sands she ran toward him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Kanna, I've missed you so," said Mizura returning her hug and swinging her around.

"As I have missed you," she said. "I have so much to tell you. Oh, I should introduce my friends." Grabbing his hand she led him to the group. "Everyone, this is Mizura of the Royal Guard, Son of Mizumaru. He's been my friend since childhood. Mizura, this is Keiko Yukimura, her boyfriend Yusuke Urameshi, the Kuwabara siblings Kazuma and Shizuru, Hiei, and Youko Kurama."

"I thank you for bringing Kanna back to us," said Mizura. He wrapped an arm around Kanna's shoulders, smiling down at her happily. She returned it. "I was sent ahead to tell you the preparations will be coming. They should be here at twilight." He turned to Kanna. "You're mother was very happy to hear of your return. Everyone was. Welcome back, Twelfth Lady."

"Twelfth Lady," said Yusuke. "_The_ Twelfth Lady."

"Of the Makai Sea," said Kanna, not at all happy it was revealed. "Next in line for the throne by order of the Queen of the Sea."

"And she disappeared…." said Keiko

"Ten years ago," said Kanna. "You guys learn fast. Hopefully my cousin Umiko didn't usurp my place while I was away. If she has, then I'd have to kill her."

"She's tried," said Mizura. "Since your disappearance she's called herself the Princess of the Sea. You're mother didn't rejected it, but she didn't accept it. I think she had a feeling you were still alive."

"Why didn't you tell us," asked Hiei. "Tell me."

"If I told you, would you have treated me the same as you did when we first met," asked Kanna. Everyone looked at each other, as if unsure of their answers. "I thought so."

"I would have," said Hiei. "I don't care if you're a princess or a street rat." Kanna smiled at the demon she's come to call "sister."

"I guess we'll have to get a bigger meal," said Yusuke looking at their stew.

"There's a boar over by the tree," said Hiei. "Should be finished blooding by now."

"You caught a boar," asked Kuwabara.

"When," asked Yusuke.

"While you were hunting," said Kanna. "Hiei spotted it and we thought you might not come back with any meat so we killed it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yusuke.

"You came back with the rabbit," said Hiei. "It would have been rude to say anything."

Everyone laughed and got the boar ready to present with the delegation. As they worked they were entertained by stories of Kanna in her youth.

"Did she tell yo about the time she rode a wild shark," asked Mizura.

"Yeah, after you dared me," asked Kanna. "And I seem to remember a young demon getting on the shark after me."

Everyone laughed. By the time twilight set they had the boar roasted and seasoned. Kurama had even made a special sauce from herbs to serve with the roast.

When the delegation arrived there were several guards and hands servants that arrived first to set up the tables, chairs and food. Everyone helped, including Kanna. The servants were apparently used to her help and didn't object. When everything was ready the announcement was made.

"Presenting, her Majesty," called the announcer, "Owatatsumi, First Lady of the Makai Sea, Queen of the Makai Sea, Ruler of the Water Demon tribe."

As soon as the announcement sounded, Mizura stood in rigid attention and Kanna bowed. Everyone copied her.

The woman that appeared out of the water was a fair older version of Kanna. Her blue-purple hair was done in an intricate buns and braids and upon it was a crown made of gold, silver, and coral. Jewels were set upon it, making it look like sea foam at sunset. The gown she wore was made of shark skin, like everyone else, but enchanted in such a way that it shimmered into a variety of color. And her jewelry was made of a variety of shell, coral and jewels.

Owatatsumi, like any ruler of an element or race, took the name of the god onto herself, giving up her first name to make a connection between her people and the god. Kurama would do the same when he takes the throne, as would Kanna. The queen's eyes looked onto Kanna, who had her head bowed and looked at the ground.

"Kanna, my daughter, look at me," said Owatatsumi. Kanna looked up to face her mother. "Kanna, daughter of the sea, you have been away and have returned. The ocean welcomes you."

"Owatatsumi, Queen of the sea, my mother, I have been away for a long time. I have returned. I welcome the ocean's embrace."

Owatatsumi smiled, and walked, more like glided from what it look like to the group, and embraced Kanna, which she gratefully returned.

"Kanna, I have missed you," Owatatsumi said.

"As I have missed you, mother," said Kanna. "I could feel the call of the sea flow through me, but I was held back. No I can swim in its waters again."

"You're friends. You must introduce me."

"Of course, mother." And Kanna led her mother to the group. "These are the people who helped me, and who I have helped in return. They have become like kin." And she began to introduce them, but when she got to Hiei she smiled.

"And this is Hiei, my shinzo-shimai (1)," she said with a smiled. Everyone started chattering, for it was obvious that Hiei was a fire demon and a male. Owatatsumi smiled.

"An honorable title," she said, "but cause for concern. Isn't he the wrong gender to be called Sister of your Heart?"

"Hiei is a hermaphrodite, mother. He can be both male and female."

"Then the title stands! Welcome, Hiei, sister-hearted to Kanna."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Hiei. "I am honored to meet you."

"Please, Hiei, you sister to Kanna. You may call me Owatatsumi. As should you all. You are kin to Kanna, so you are kin to me as well." And she turned to Kurama, the last to be introduced.

"Mother, this is…"

"Youko Kurama of the Shippomura," interrupted Kurama with an apologetic look to Kanna, "son of Youko Hikari of the Akaimura and Inari, King of the Kitsune, Heir to the throne of Kitsune."

Everyone looked at Kurama in surprise as he voiced his full title. All of his friends had their minds gapped, even Kanna. Owatatsumi, however, smiled.

"Itoko(2)," she said. "It has been long time since I saw the face of my cousin and your father, Inari. You look just like him."

"Thank you, cousin," said Kurama. "My father often told of his cousin of the sea. I am honored to finally meet you."

"And I you. Come, a celebration has been made. We will feast on the return of Kanna, the Twelfth Lady, Princess of the Makai Sea, and the visit of Youko Kurama, Prince of the Kitsune Tribe."

There were cheers and the festivities began. The sea demons brought out a large shark and various sea vegetables. They were grateful for the boar and served it alongside the shark. There were many stories, but always the subject of Kanna's disappearance remained unspoken off. She said it was a memory she wanted to forget, but she'll always remember how she and Hiei had met.

Kurama noticed one demon standing apart from the rest out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, more so then Kanna or her mother he'd give her that, with hair of dark water and eyes of storm clouds. The way she held herself and her air of superiority immediately told Kurama who she was.

"Umiko, I presume," said Kurama walking up to her. "I see my favorite cousin has been talking about me," said Umiko sweetly, smiling up at Kurama but he was unaffected by her flirtations. "Nothing but good things I hope."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," said Kurama with a smile showing that he had no wish to go further into casual talk. Umiko however, didn't like the idea of rejection.

"I see no reason why Kanna should admire me," she said. "I am twice as powerful as she is."

"But she's twice as smart. Excuse me, Umiko." And he walked away, leaving a fuming water demon. Not far off Yusuke stood and watched the exchange.

"Bitch," he asked.

"Bitch," confirmed Kurama.

They rejoined the feast and joined in the conversation. They were laughing at an experience Yusuke and Kuwabara had during a fight when Umiko walked up.

"Honored Aunt, you have forgotten to introduce me," she said smiling sweetly, if a little malevolently, at Kanna.

"Of course, forgive me, niece," said Owatatsumi. "Everyone, this is my niece, Umiko, Thirteenth Lady of the Makai Sea…"

"Princess of the Makai Sea," finished Umiko.

The whole table was in an uproar. Kanna and Owatatsumi shot out of their chairs. Kurama and the entire group followed. Hiei moved in front of Kanna with Mizura beside him.

"That title was annulled when I returned," said Kanna.

"You were gone for ten years, cousin," said Umiko. "Someone had to pick up the slack. Not everyone runs away at the first sight of duty." Her black eyes looked over at Kurama, who growled.

"Easy, Kurama," said Yusuke, holding the kitsune back.

"Oh, that's right," laughed Umiko. "Don't want to start a war do you?"

"He'd actually be doing the family a favor," said Kanna.

"And what does that mean?!"

"You're a sadist, Umiko. A disgrace to the Royal Line."

"And yet you were the one who ran to a brothel." Everyone gasped. Owatatsumi looked at her daughter who was red faced, from fear, embarrassment or anger no one could tell. "Oh, yes, I knew where you were."

"If you knew where she was, why didn't you tell the Queen?" asked Mizura.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well," said Kanna walking up to her cousin, poking her in the chest with a finger. "As slippery as your mind is, you withheld information about a missing member of the Royal family which constitutes as high treason."

"Don't touch me!" yelled Umiko and slapped Kanna's hand away.

"You tried to keep me from my daughter all these years," said Owatatsumi said with a glare.

"If you want to blame someone, blame her," yelled Umiko pointing to Kanna. "Always running off on some adventure and leaving the royal duties to her attends."

"At least I'm not a scheming maniacal bitch!"

Umiko roared and a wave of water was flung at Kanna. The attack was so sudden that no one had time to reach, except Mizura and the group of friends. Mizura stood in front of Kanna to block the attack but Kurama threw up a wall of bamboo and Keiko a wall of earth around both Kanna and Owatatsumi. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizuru stood guard around the mother and daughter, spirit weapons bare. Hiei stepped in front of the wave and made a wall of black fire. The water evaporated on contact with the fire-wall.

When the wave ceased Kurama and Keiko brought down their walls to find the guards surrounding Umiko and she glared at Kanna, who glared back.

"I call the Challenge of Birthright," yelled Umiko. "I challenge "Princess" Kanna for right of Twelfth Lady and Heir of the Sea."

"I accept," yelled Kanna back, and throwing Yusuke aside, ran to meet Umiko. Umiko sent a wave of water at Kanna, which she deflected and sent back. Both ran into the ocean water. Hiei ran to help her.

"No," said Mizura and held him back. "She has to do this on her own."

"But what if she's killed," asked Yusuke.

"That will be the end result."

"And you're gonna let this happen," yelled Shizuru. "She's your best friend. You love her!"

"And I trust her."

Kanna threw another wall of water at Umiko, which the other deflected. A wave of water rose up and was thrown at Kanna. She threw her arms around her head to protect herself. When the wave settled, Kanna was gone.

"Where are you, Kanna," yelled Umiko angrily, looking around the water.

"So angry, Umiko," Kanna's voice said through he water. "Always angry, ever since we were little. Why?"

"Everything was fine till you were born," yelled Umiko. "I was next in line! I was to be queen! You ruined it!"

"So you're angry at me for my existence, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Anger is a fickle friend, my cousin. If you give yourself up to it, you'll lose sight of everything."

And Kanna shot out from behind Umiko. She punched Umiko from behind and Umiko fell face first into the water. Umiko shot out from the water and charged at Kanna with a raised fist. Kanna grabbed the fist and flipped Umiko over. Umiko used the momentum to throw a kick at Kanna's head. Kanna caught the kick and spun Umiko. Umiko landed on her feet as Kanna ran toward her.

It was then she felt the electric charge in the air.

"Oh, shit," she yelled and jumped out of the water just as the lighting hit the water. Umiko was unaffected since she was the center of the attack. "Where the hell did you learn that attack!?"

"You learn a lot of things in ten years," sneered Umiko. "Don't you think so, cousin?"

"Yes, I do," said Kanna and touched the water. Immediately the air dropped several degrees and the water froze. Umiko's eyes widened and she tried to get out of the ocean, but the water around her legs had already frozen.

"It's impossible," Umiko yelled. "You can't freeze salt water!"

"Actually, you can," said Kanna, sitting on the edge of the shore, "just at ridiculously low temperatures. And leaves me drained, which I bet you are as well with that lighting attack."

Umiko struggled against the ice. "Let me out!" she yelled. "My feet are frozen!"

"Exactly, and nothing but a desert will thaw you out. I learned this move from an ice demon guard. Good friend. Never asked anything of me and always gave me a tip when I served him his beer."

"So kill me then!"

Kanna shook her head. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let Aunt Ameko and Uncle Kawamaru deal with you."

Umiko's eyes narrowed and she howled and pounded the ice around her as Kanna fainted on the shore.

**TBC**

**(1) Shinzo: Heart; shimai: Sister. Sister of the Heart.**

**(2) Itoko: Cousin**


	35. Chapter XXXV

**Chapter XXXV**

"I'm sorry to see you go," said Kanna as they walked along the beach. Instead of her usual bikini outfit she wore a dress similar to her mother's. The shark skin shimmered with the colors of the sea in an array of light blue to almost dark blue. It had no sleeves but hung around her neck in a v-neck and the skirt was slit up the sides to her thighs. A wide white belt was wrapped around her waist to keep the dress fit against her body. Around her forehead was a wide gold tiara with a silver shell set in the tiara. Her purple hair hung down her back in an elegant cascade.

"We've been here a year," said Hiei. "It's time to go." As usual he wore his black fighting outfit and his sword was tied to his side. His newest accessory was the black cloak Kanna gave him with a white scarf. He wore it everyday, except when he was exercising.

In the year they were with the water demons, everything had been peaceful. The main city was located deep underwater, so the group had to hold their breath for a long time before the reached the city. Lucky most of the city was contained in a shield air bubble so they could breathe as they walked in the streets. The group had been treated like royal guest during their stay. Kurama and Hiei were especially treated with respect, due to Kurama's royal stature and Hiei's bond with Kanna.

Umiko had been banished immediately after being disowned by her parents. She was last seen leaving the ocean shore with only the ragged clothes on her bag. Nobody was particularly sad to see her leave, but they didn't hold a celebration either. They just watched her leave in anger as the sun rose over the water.

"Still having the dreams again," asked Kanna as Hiei's pressed his fingers to his temple. "Another head ache?"

'"Yes, to both," said Hiei. "But I'll be fine."

"Still seeing Yukina captive?" Hiei nodded. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Off and on for the past year. But now it's getting more active." Hiei paused before turning to Kanna. "Why do you ask?"

Kanna looked thoughtful. "My uncle had premonitions from time to time," she said. "Sometimes in dreams, sometimes in the middle of the day. Some wee so intense he thought they were real."

Hiei looked at her is disbelief. "So you think Yukina really has been captured? Where?"

Kanna smiled. "If she has been then it'll be up to you to find her."

"I want to learn hoe to control the Jagan. Where's you uncle? I haven't met him yet."

Kanna looked surprised at the question, the sad. "He died. After he died I stored his Jagan till someone strong enough can handle it. They're too rare to waste."

"I'm sorry," said Hiei and touched her arm. Kanna smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Hiei. You have been a sister to me."

Hiei laughed. "Well, I'm not exactly a girl right now," said Hiei, indicating his male form.

"You're still apprehensive around them, aren't you," asked Kanna sadly. "You've known them longer then me."

"But you know what I've been through. I can't be a girl around them. Not when I feel so dirty."

Kanna sighed. "Hiei, I'd like to take you somewhere tonight, before you leave," she said. "I think it will help you."

"What is it," asked Hiei a little tense.

"Nothing to worry about. Just trust me." Kanna smiled and Hiei relaxed a bit.

That night Owatatsumi held a farewell banquet for the guests. Each was given fine clothes of shark skin and jewels to wear. Dishes of fish, kelp and shark were served as soon as the guests were seated. Owatatsumi stood and spread her arms.

After a year of pleasant company our guests sadly have to leave," she said but let it be known that they will always be Friend's of the Sea." As she said that a servant arrived with a tray and on it were six silver rings set with and aqua-marine gem with a golden shell signet.

"Stand, my friends," said Owatatsumi, "and receive your token of friendship."

Smiling the group stood as Kanna stood next to her mother. Kurama stood first in line and next to him was Hiei.

"These rings show that you are friends of the element of water," said Kanna. "They will grant you entrance to any water tribe, give you aid in time of need, and protect you, for a friend of the water cannot be harmed while you hold these rings by another o our tribe. Do you accept these token?"

"We do," said Kurama speaking for the group. Smiling Kanna took Kurama's right hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Down the line she went, slipping a ring on each of their finger. When she finished she returned to Owatatsumi's side.

"Come, my friends," said Kanna spreading her arms. "Eat and forget the travel ahead and he woes of the past. Let the present stay and live this night."

And with that the celebration began. It was more a party then anything. They ate the food and danced and talked about the good times. As always Hiei shied away from physical contact except by Kanna. Kurama stayed near Hiei at all times except when he danced with Owatatsumi and Kanna to be polite. But other then that he stayed with Hiei.

It was around midnight when Kanna slipped away from the group; her white gown was shining in the light of both the moon, but somehow Hiei was the only one who could see her. Looking around he saw everyone else paying attention to each other. They didn't seem to notice Kanna.

Illusion. Kanna was using illusion to hide herself from the others and making only Hiei see her. She didn't make any gesture or sign; she just turned around and walked down the beach. Hiei followed. She lead Hiei down the sandy beach till they came to a rocky cliff. The cliff was separated from the beach by a wide river. With a smiled over her shoulder at Hiei she dove into the river. Hiei ran to the edge and watched the water, hoping she would emerge. She did after a minute and held her hand out to Hiei.

Hiei hesitated. Should he go with Kanna? He doesn't even know where she wants to take him. She was so mysterious about it. _"Just trust me."_ That's what Kanna had said and he does trust her. Jumping into the river he joined Kanna in the water. Smiling Kanna took his hand and submerged. Hiei took a deep breath and followed.

Kanna swum effortlessly in the water, but holding Hiei's hand as the fire-demon clumsily swum beside her held Kanna back. But Kanna was patient and swum slowly. She also knew that Hiei's breathe wouldn't last as long as a water demons so she tried to swim as fast as Hiei could.

And Hiei was running out of air. His head was dizzy and his lungs were about to burst. It was easy for Kanna. Water demons could hold their breath for hours underwater, but being fire-demon Hiei's lungs had a limit. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a mouth press against his. Hiei gasped and that allowed the person to fully engulf his mouth. He felt a gush of air fill his lungs and he took it. The mouth left his.

They weren't in the water very long when Kanna helped Hiei emerge from the water. Hiei gasped and clung to the edge of the bank as Kanna got out of the water.

"Sorry, about that," she said. "I forgot how far it would seem for someone else. Are you all right?"

"The kiss?" asked Hiei.

"Just and exchange of air. Nothing more. Besides, someone would get mad at me if I stole you away."

"Who?" asked Hiei looking up and gasped. They were inside a huge cavern; the pool Hiei was still in was the only entrance. Embedded in the cavern walls all around were various gems, rubies, sapphires, amethyst and topaz. A small shaft of light hit the gems and created a rainbow of color on the ceiling. An alter was carved into the wall and various items were set around it. The air was also very humid and it made it a little difficult to breathe. A larger pool was in the center of the cavern and a slow rise of steam came from it.

"A hot spring," said Hiei. "But how? There isn't a volcano here."

"Yes, Haruieru (1)," said Kanna. "The Healing Spring. It was created for us by the river and water gods when a great sickness spread through the ocean. Others had heard of the power of the spring and sought to use it for other purposes. Hen the gods of water pleaded with the gods of earth and created this cavern, so none may enter, but the children of Owatatsumi."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Kanna smiled at him. "To heal you, of course," she said.

"I don' need to be healed," yelled Hiei glaring at her. Kanna was unfazed by the look and glared back.

"Really. Then why won't you let some one touch you without flinching? You're all right with sleeping around them and talking, but won't let anyone touch you. So tell me, oneesan, are you healed?"

"I don't have to stand here and take them from you!" grumbled Hiei and turned back.

"Fine," said Kanna. "Go ahead and leave. Don't let the water drown you on the way out. I wonder how long you can hold your breathe?"

Hiei hissed and looked at her with a glare. Kanna just stared it down.

"Will you at least give it a try," she said.

Hiei still glared at her but nodded his head.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just strip, the water will do the rest."

Hiei nodded and did as he was told. Kanna went to a shelf where bath oil was stored and picked rose and lavender scented. She poured a generous amount in the hot spring and the steam filled the cavern with a pleasant smell.

"Get into the water," she ordered, ignoring the fact that Hiei was naked. Both had long ago gotten most the state of modesty between them. "And remember the day of the attack."

"What?! You want me to…."

"Just do it, Hiei," said Kanna as she stripped as well. "Do you want to be healed or not?"

Hiei huffed and climbed into the hot spring. Kanna joined him. The spring was a perfect circle, at least three to five yards wide. Hiei and Kanna sat on opposite ends of the pool. Kanna smiled at him and reached forward and took off the headband.

"Hey!" yelled Hiei.

"I said everything," said Kanna. And set the bandanna on he stone floor.

**Hello again.**

_I'm not really in the mood for talking. _

**I can tell. But later I would like to talk. **

_Much later._

**Better late then never, as they say. I've waited for over two years to speak to you again and when we are free you ignore me. That hurts my feelings you know.** That part was spoken with a sarcastic sneer. Hiei gave a small smirk.

_Love you too._

"Now close your eyes, and imagine the attack," said Kanna and Hiei obeyed her. He had tried hard to forget the events that had happened one year ago, but somehow the image came in an instant, clear and vivid.

_Yomi stood over her and she was powerless against him. Her speed was strengthened by her ki and without it she didn't run as fast, and more then that, she was scared. Scared that Yomi would hurt her or kill her before she had found Yukina. _

_"Do not worry," said Yomi. "There's nothing to fear. It won't hurt."_

_**'But it will hurt,'**__ something in the back of her mind said. __**'He will hurt you. He'll break you. He'll destroy you.'**_

_"Leave me alone!" she yelled and dodged away from him. _

_"Don't fight me," growled Yomi._

_**'Yes, fight him,'**__ said the voice. __**'Fight him!'**_

_She lashed out. She struck him hard against the diaphragm and Yomi doubled over. Taking advantage of his momentary unguarded state she kicked out and hit him over the head. He landed hard on the floor and she run toward the door. A blast hit the wall beside her and stopped her in her tracks. _

_"You're not going anywhere," growled Yomi. She turned to face the demon lord. Yomi stood up from the floor and faced her. "I will break you in two."_

_She glared at him. "Don't mess with me!" she yelled. She didn't have demon powers but that didn't stop her from fighting. Yomi shot another blast at her and she dodged it. She kicked out and hit Yomi in the solar plexus. Yomi doubled over again, but jumped from his crouch and hit her in the chest. She gasped out her breathe and Yomi hit her again before she could catch her breath. _

_"You're nothing," he said. "You'll never be as strong as I am. You'll never beat me. And you'll never see your miserable friends again."_

_She hung her head. She knew he was right. She would never be as strong as he was. She could never beat him. But to never see her friends again? How can she say good-bye to them? Somehow she can't see that happening._

_She closed her eyes and saw Yusuke and Keiko sitting in front of her in the blue light of her Jagan. She remembered that they were worried that she was seriously hurt. She saw herself standing over a defeated Kuwabara as Shizuru looked down at her unconscious brother, after another bout between the two demons. _

_But more vividly she saw Kurama. Kurama buying her to save her from slavery, Kurama saving her from the frog demon. Kurama, who had such patience with her that it was unnatural. Kurama listening to her life story without fear or disgust. If she died, what would happen to her friends, and Kurama?_

_"No," she said. "No! I may never defeat you, but I will see my friends again! Because I mean something to them, and they mean something to mean. I'm done running from you!"_

_And she charged at Yomi._

Hiei gasped as the vision left her. At first she thought was still in Yomi's room, fighting for her life, till she saw the rainbow light on the ceiling and feel the heat from the hot spring. She sighed in relief.

She looked over and saw Kanna and saw the water demon was where she was when the healing started, eyes closed and face blank.

"Kanna," she called, but the water demon didn't respond. "Kanna!"

It was a while till Kanna opened her eyes, at which time Hiei was near panic, thinking her friend was stuck in her mind. Kanna opened her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Changed forms during the healing, did you," she asked.

"Yes," said Hiei looking down her body. "But what happened to you. You were out of it for a while."

"Sometimes healing takes longer for some people," said Kanna as she got out of the hot spring. She wrapped a towel around her.

"But, at the castle, you said you were all right with the "fine print," as you put it."

"I never said I was all right with it. I just said I had accepted it."

"You were affected by it," said Hiei getting out. Kanna turned away.

"Yes," she said, barely audible. Hiei walked over and wrapped her arms around her adopted sister's waist. As soon as Hiei's arms wrapped around Kanna's waist, Kanna turned around and hugged Hiei, crying in the fire-demon's hair. Both held each other as they cried their grief and pain. Kanna was really the one crying, Hiei was trying not to.

_Ping Ping_

"What was that," asked Kanna, pulling away and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing," said Hiei, wiping her eyes as well. Kanna, however, looked down at her feet and saw two black-red stones as big as her pinky nail.

"What are these," she asked bending down and picking the stones up.

"Nothing," said Hiei and tried to take them back but Kanna pulled away.

"Tear gems, hiruseki stones, but they're tarnished. They're yours aren't they?"

"Yes," said Hiei looking away. Kanna smiled gently and lifted Hiei's chin so she'd look at her.

"Do not be ashamed," she said and crossed to the alter. She placed one gem among the many gifts there, pressed her hands together and power respectfully. "One for the Goddess of the Sea and the other for me." Kanna turned to smile at her friend, holding up the small gem. Hiei nodded with a small smile. she walked in front of the alter and bowed as well.

"Now we both can heal," she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Each of you were named kin and friend," said Owatatsumi. It was the next morning and they all stood on the shore of the Makai Sea. Kanna stood next to her mother with Mizura behind her, who had become her personal bodyguard. "You leave with the blessings of the Sea, and wish that the song of the sea flows in you."

"We thank you, cousin," said Kurama with a bow. "And I hope that you will visit the Kitsune Village soon."

"As do I."

"These packs have been filled with supplies and money," said Kanna gesturing to the packs held by servants. Kanna smiled at her friends. "Try not to use them all at once."

Everyone laughed. Owatatsumi walked up to Hiei and smiled down at her.

"You have helped my daughter in her time of need," she said. "And in turn she has helped you. The debt between the two of you has been paid. But the debt between us has not, and I fear it never will, but ask anything of me and I will deliver it to the best of my ability."

"I thank you, your Majesty," said Hiei, "but I have everything I need." She smiled first at Kanna then at her friends beside her. Owatatsumi smiled as well. She walked up to Hiei and wrapped the fire Koorime into a hug. Hiei froze for a moment, but relaxed and returned the gesture. When she released Hiei Kanna hugged her as well.

"Good-bye, Hiei," said Kanna. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I hope so, too," said Hiei. They drew apart and Kurama lead the group away from the shore. Each of them was waving good-bye, feeling like they were leaving a family they had known a life-time. Hiei began to follow but turned back when she reached the tree line.

"Kanna, Mizura, I expect you two to be mated soon," she yelled back with a smile. Mizura blushed and Kanna glared at her.

"Hiei!" she yelled.

Owatatsumi laughed as Hiei left.

**End of Chapter**

(1)Haru: spring. Ieru: heal


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Chapter XXXVI**

Hiei looked out at his friends as they went about their routine. It was near evening and they were getting ready to eat, the girls skinning the meat Yusuke and Kuwabara had brought back as Kurama grew the herbs they needed for seasoning and vegetables. The two boys had been sent for water and firewood. Hiei of course stood guard.

It had been only a few months since they left the Makai Sea and Kanna. Hiei missed his adopted sister. It was the same as missing Yukina and it had been near six years since he had seen his twin. The only piece of news given to him by Kurama all those years ago had given him some hope. His premonitions had been getting stronger, becoming more frequent, and he started getting snatches during the day.

Since leaving the Makai Sea, Hiei had been more interactions with the group. Through he still held his distance everyone was happy at the change in the fire Koorime. Kuwabara had tried to wrestle with Hiei but only got a face full of dirt and a boot in the rear for his troubles. But despite that everyone laughed and Hiei had a small smirk on his face.

"Hiei," called Keiko. "We need help to start the fire."

Hiei didn't say a word as he jumped from the tree and went to the camp fire. Shizuru was cutting the meat into smaller pieces and Keiko put a spoonful of fat in a frying pan. It didn't take long for Hiei to start the fire and get it hot enough to fry the meat.

"How about some friend onions and peppers?" asked Kurama walking back to the fire, a leaf basket full of vegetables.

"Sounds great," said Keiko, "as long as you have some bayleaf and rosemary."

"Don't forget oregano," said Yusuke walking up with Kuwabara, both holding bags full of water and an armload of firewood.

"Since when could you cook," asked Keiko.

"I had to learn," said Yusuke, "to be going out with you. You hate to cook."

"And I'm the one who's doing most of it."

Everyone laughed and started working on their supper. Hiei and Shizuru cut the mea and vegetables as Kurama shredded and mixed the seasoning. Yusuke and Kuwabara pressed juice from the fruit Kurama grew for their drink. Keiko fried the meat and vegetables as the water boiled.

It was during dinner that they started talking about their families.

"My parents own a restaurant near the mountain range," said Keiko. "I learned to cook from them. They weren't pleased to hear that I wanted to have some adventure. I never thought I meant as a thief."

"Best adventure there is," said Shizuru. "Better then what Kazu and I had when we were growing up. We were both orphans. Got dumped from home to home in our village till I was old enough to take care of us. We left."

"I don't need anybody taking care of me," said Kuwabara proudly.

"Sure, otouto," said Shizuru, throwing a pebble at him. It hit Kuwabara right on the forehead. Taken by surprise, Kuwabara jerked back, lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Everyone laughed as Kuwabara grumbled and pulled himself up.

"I'm half demon myself," said Yusuke. "Never knew my dad but my mom was a real drunk. I couldn't leave her, she's a good mother. She finally found a guy who straightened her out and I left at eighteen. I visit her every time I find a portal."

"Do you want to meet your father," asked Keiko.

"Yeah, so I can beat him to a bloody pulp! Ma loved him and he left before I was born. He doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"Well, you all pretty much know about me," said Kurama crossing his arms. "Prince of the Kitsune and a thief to boot. Good beginning for the history books." Everyone laughed before turning to Hiei.

"I have no family," he said. "At least none that I know are nearby. My mother died protecting my sister and me, and I haven't found my sister since that day. I haven't seen her in years."

"You have a sister," asked Keiko. Hiei nodded.

"Yes, born on the same day, alike yet opposites in so many ways. Of my father, I never knew him, like Urameshi." And he was silent. The rest knew not to push the issue and started talking about hilarious events that happened in their childhood.

Hiei felt a tingling behind his Jagan and pressed a hand to his temple, closing his eyes against the odd feeling.

_When he opened his eyes he wasn't with his friends around the campfire but in a room that had to be part of a mansion. It had a single bed against the wall, a table with a tray of food on it, gourmet from what he remembered at Yomi's, a door that possibly lead to a bathroom, and a chair set in front of the only window in the room. The window had wards all around it, sutras of imprisonment. Seat on the chair was a familiar teal haired, red eye Ice Maiden. _

_"Yukina," he said and ran over o her. On her lap eating from her hand were two blue birds. "Are you all right?"_

_"I envy you," said Yukina. She wasn't looking at Hiei but at the birds on her lap. "You are free, while I…." She reached up and touched the window. A discharge sparked where she touched it, putting a shock through her arm. "I am a prisoner behind very sophisticated wards. I cannot leave, no matter how much I wish it." Tears come to her eyes. "I miss my sister. I am not like her, no matter how I try to be."_

_"I am here, Yukina," said Hiei. "I will get you out. I promise." He laid a hand on her arm, through she couldn't feel it, and looked out the window. There were trees all around and in the distance he could see a snow capped mountain. It wasn't one recognized. _

_"Where are you, Yukina," he asked, looking at his sister. "Where have you gone that I can't find?"_

_Then the answer came to him. The reason why he couldn't find her in Makai, why he couldn't feel her in any village he visited. _

"Ningenkai," he said snapping out of the vision.

"What was that," asked Keiko. He looked over to find everyone looking at him.

"What's going one," he asked.

"You were out of it for a minute, and then yelled 'Ningenkai'," said Yusuke. "What's in Ningenkai?"

"Nothing," said Hiei. He paused for a moment to then. "Yusuke, do you know of a place with a forest and a mountain?"

"In Ningenkai?" Hiei nodded. "Sounds like Bone Ulcer Village. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Hiei and with that he stood up and walked out of the cave.

"What was that about," asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know," said Shizuru. Kurama didn't say anything as he watched Hiei walk away.

Hiei walked till he reached the creek that ran down the hill a quarter mile away from the cave. He sat by the creek and looked out onto the water. Bone Ulcer Village. It was a very remote place in Ningenkai Japan. He hated to just leaving his friends, especially Kurama, but he had to save Yukina. She had saved him when they were running from the Glacier Island. He owed it to her.

Hiei sat there for hours, thinking, and remembering. He didn't hear Kurama walking up behind him. He reacted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing his sword and attempted to slice off the intruder's head, but Kurama caught the blade between his fingers, looking calmly at Hiei.

"That's some hello," he said.

"Gomen nasai," said Hiei sheathing his sword. He turned back to the creek. He didn't object when Kurama sat down next to him.

"Have you found her," asked Kurama. Hiei didn't say anything. "Well, have you?"

"I think so," said Hiei. There was a long silence.

"You're leaving aren't you," asked Kurama. Hiei remained silent. "We'll come with you. We'll help you."

"No," said Hiei. "This is my problem. I'll deal with it."

Kurama crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, expertly balancing himself on a slight rise, his tail curled around his side and his ears twitched slightly.

"Let me remind you, your problems became my problems when I bought you."

Hiei smirked. "Last I remember, I bought myself, you just did the bidding." He looked at Kurama with a mischievous look.

Kurama smiled back. The looked Hiei gave him was irresistible. Kurama reached over and gently brushed Hiei's cheek. Hiei's eyes widened at the contact but he didn't pull away. Instead he leaned into the touch, keeping eye contact with Kurama.

"I would do anything for you, Hiei," said Kurama. "When you were captured, I wanted to tear the Makai apart to find you."

"I know," said Hiei. "I saw it in your eyes when you fought Yomi. You were about to kill him for what he did to me."

"Hiei, I don't know how to tell you…."Hiei placed a hand on Kurama's mouth, silencing him.

"Then don't," he said, and leaned forwarded and kissed Kurama gently. Kurama had to smile. Hiei's kiss was a bit clumsy and unexplored, like every first kiss. But instinct took over and the kiss became more intense.

"Are you sure about this," asked Kurama. Hiei punched him in the arm.

"I'm not a fragile little thing that will break apart," said Hiei. Then his face softened, not much, but enough for Kurama to notice. "I need to take the bad with the good. Or else I will never be able to forget. Please, help me forget, Kurama."

Kurama caressed Hiei's face again. He knew that it would be a while before Hiei let anyone touch him tenderly in his female form, but Kurama was willing to wait. Kurama leaned down and kissed him. Hiei relaxed against the fox demon, letting Kurama lead. Kurama just kissed Hiei for a while till the fire Koorime was comfortable with it. When Hiei moaned Kurama took it as a sign to go further. He kissed down Hiei's jaw as he massaged the soft spiky hair. Hiei hissed, but not in pain, and Kurama smiled. So his hair was a pleasure spot. He put the information away for later and kissed Hiei again, gently laying him down on the soft moss Kurama grew.

"Tell me when to stop," said Kurama.

Hiei shook his head. "I don't want you to stop."

Kurama smiled and gently laid his head on Hiei's forehead, just over the Jagan. Clothes left their bodies as their temperatures heated. Sometime during their encounter Kurama's moans turned into purring.

"I trust you," said Hiei as their heated bodies came to and exploding conclusion.

Kurama rested next to Hiei before spooning the fire demon, his head set on Hiei's shoulder. The fire Koorime sighed at the movement and curled up next to the fox.

"Please come back," said Kurama gently caressing Hiei's face. "But before you go, stay here with me."

"I promise" said Hiei and they fell asleep on the warm moss.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei woke just before dawn. His clothes were still folded on the ground, but he was still warm despite the chill in the air. He felt a warm body against his back and looked over to see Kurama still asleep, his arm draped around Hiei's waist and the fox's tail wrapped around Hiei's hips. Gently Hiei dislodged himself from Kurama and got dressed. Sheathing his sword he picked up his cloak and scarf and looked at Kurama one last time. The kitsune was still sleeping peacefully, a slight smile n his face and his silver hair in disarray. With a smile he reached over and lifted a lock off Kurama's face softly caressing his cheek.

"Aishiteru, kitsune," he said gently kissing Kurama's cheek. Kurama shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Wrapping his cloak around him Hiei left.

**TBC**

**Full the full version go to on my pen name Forbidden_Child_Kori. **


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**Chapter XXXVII**

Hiei sat on the branch as he looked out over the forest. It had been near a month since he left Kurama and his friends. With the help of the Jagan he was able to make a portal to Ningenkai but it drained most of Hiei's energy to do it. Hiei had to spend a few days recovering before he could explore and investigate, spending a few days learning the ways of the humans before walking among them.

Hiei didn't like the feel of humans. They were weak and ambiguous, following the course of their lives without a thought or care. He half wished same kind of disaster would happen just for some chaos.

He was looking for a map in a bookshop a few days in weeks in Ningenkai when a girl approached him.

"Do you need help," she asked. Hiei looked at the girl. She was young, probably five or six in human years.

"I don't need any help," said Hiei turning back to the map.

"The town you're looking for is on page sixty-eight," said the girl. At that moment the girl's mother called him. "Coming," she said before turning back to Hiei. "I hope you find her."

Hiei watched as the girl left, and then turned to page sixty-eight. It was a complete map of Bone Ulcer Village and the surrounding area. Hiei looked up after the girl.

Spiritual power. It was the only way to explain it. So, he had just met a future Reikai Tantei. He'd like to see how she would turn out in a couple of years. Using his Jagan he quickly memorized every page on the map and set it back on the shelf.

Bone Ulcer Village was a half day away from Tokyo. It would take less time for Hiei, but it would still be a couple of hours. Hiei walked out of the bookstore and into an alley, where he jumped to roof top to roof top out of the city. Once in the country he read road maps to find the village he needed to find.

He stood on the roof of a small grocery store and looked down at the village. Now that he was here he didn't know where to start. The village was small, but the forest around it was large. And he didn't know where the human who held Yukina lived so he couldn't find and address.

_'Please, Yukina, help me,'_ he thought. _ Tell me where you are.'_

He felt the tingle again and let the Jagan pull him into the vision.

_ Yukina was struggling against her captures as a fat pug faced human neared her. Yukina looked on the edge of crying. _

_"No, don't cry. Yukina," yelled Hiei. "Don't make any tears!" he reached out to stop her but he knew he wasn't really there so he couldn't stop what happened._

_"Please, don't Mr. Tarukane, stop!" cried Yukina. _

_"I hear you Koorime demons cry at the slightest touch of these sutras," said the fat man, holding up a ward. Hiei recognized the symbols to expel evil spirits. _

_"No, please, don't!" cried Yukina as the ward come near her arm. _

_"Don't you touch her!" yelled Hiei._

_Paying no heed to the cry of the twins Tarukane touched Yukina's pale arm and she screamed. _

_"Yukina!"_

Hiei pulled himself out of the vision with a yell and shook his head to clear it. He pressed a hand to his head to stop the throb caused by the vision.

"Tarukane," he growled clutching his other hand in a fist. "I'll destroy you!"

"Are you all right, young man," asked a voice and Hiei looked up angrily at the old woman. He didn't like to be called young, since he wasn't, and especially by a human.

"I'm fine," said Hiei standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey, where does Tarukane live?"

The old woman looked at him in surprise. "Tarukane? Do you mean Gonzo Tarukane?"

"Obviously since I'm asking about him."

The old woman seemed hesitant to answer, but she did. "He lives up near the mountain, just follow the path, but you don't want to go there."

Hiei looked at her suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Anyone who goes up there never comes back. They say Tarukane has monsters up there, hideous deformed things from your nightmares. If it's Tarukane you're looking for, I suggest you head in the opposite direction."

Hiei smirked. "'Hideous deformed things from your nightmares,' eh? Just the thing I'm looking for." And he walked away. He didn't rush toward the mountains as he would like to. Instead he patiently walked out of the village and through the woods, walking along the path the old woman described.

He wanted to be found.

He hadn't walked far into the forest when he was intercepted by a guard.

"I don't have business with you," he said. "Move aside."

"You've made business with me when you set foot in these woods," said the guard. "A human like you should have been more careful."

Hiei smirked. "You must really be weak if you made that statement," he said. "What are you? A D? D-minor?"

"I shall destroy you for that insult," yelled the guard and it turned into an octopus-like monster. Hiei smirked.

"D-minor then," he said and unsheathed his sword. The demon was dead before he fell to the ground in pieces. Hiei looked up and spotted the security camera. So the were watching him, eh? Let them.

He had met several more demons on his way to the mansion. Each of them weak and hardly a challenge. It was only when he met four humans at the mansion's entrance that he didn't unsheathe his sword.

"Mr. Tarukane want to know what you business is here," asked one of the guards.

"My business is with your boss," said Hiei one had on his sword. The four guards pointed their guns at him. "You know how fast I am. If you don't want to die, I suggest you go to Tarukane and tell him I wish to see him."

The leader's head nodded to one of the other guards and that one ran inside to find Tarukane. A few minutes later he returned and nodded to the leader.

"Mr. Tarukane will see you."

The four guards lead Hiei in, two in front of him and two behind, and lead him to the fat pug faced man Hiei saw in his vision, sitting at a desk.

"Please, tell me why you decided to barge into my property," asked Tarukane.

"I heard you needed some new guards," said Hiei sitting in a chair and propping his feet on the desk. Tarukane glared at the opposing black boots on his pristine desk to the owner of said boots.

"I didn't know I need some new guards," said Tarukane.

Hiei smirked. "I guess I beat the rumor mill then," he said.

Tarukane still glared at Hiei. "Seeing as how you made mince meat out of the ones I had," he said. "But I don't need demons who pick a fight at every opportunity."

Hiei chuckled at in an amused manner. "Fight? You think that's what I did to those goons out there? No, that was just putting out the trash. I only truly fight a person worthy of my skill, and I have yet to find one."

"What about loyalty?" asked Tarukane. "Will you remain loyal to me if I give you whatever you want?"

"I'm only loyal to those who deserve it."

Tarukane looked at Hiei fiercely, as if trying to find a lie in the fire-demon's eyes, but Hiei looked back at him unfazed."

"I guess I could use one more guard," said Tarukane. "After defeating those minor third rates I say I need a person of your caliber around. Do you know what I do here?"

Hiei shrugged. "Only that it involves demons and a lot of money," he said.

"Yes," said Tarukane. "But first I have to know how you feel about maintaining the capture of a demon?"

Hiei looked at him intently. "Do I get paid?" he asked.

Tarukane looked at Hiei in surprise before laughing. "That's what I love about demons," he said. "They don't care what kind of job you give them as long as they get paid."

"But if you stop paying a demon, they will turn on you," said Hiei.

Tarukane smirked. "That is true, but I have more then enough money to keep my employees happy. What's your name?"

"Yoshi."

"Well then, come with me, Yoshi."

Tarukane stood up and lead Hiei out of the room. Hiei followed. Tarukane lead Hiei down the hall, up a flight of stairs and stopped at a pair of large double doors. Hung next to the door on a rack was a set of heave winter coats, scarves and gloves.

"You better take one," said Tarukane, putting a winter coat on. "She may not be able to fight, but she sure makes it damn cold."

"I'll be fine," said Hiei staring at the door. As Tarukane opened the door a sudden draft of immensely cold air drifted from it.

"Spirited girl," said Tarukane and with s gloved hand opened the door. There, sitting on the chair by the window, was Yukina, still as a statue and seemingly ignorant of the men in the room.

"A Koorime," said Hiei as if interested.

"Yes, a very profitable investment, I'll say," said Tarukane. "You heard of the mysterious powers?" Hiei said nothing. "For demons, they're not very strong."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, as you humans would say. What's her name?"

"Yukina," said Tarukane. "'Snow Flower', a pretty name for a pretty demon."

"Yukina," said Hiei, as if testing the name, but he said it as he had all his life, with the affection of one sibling to another. Tarukane was oblivious to it, but Yukina heard it and looked up at him in surprise. Even in his male form she immediately recognized him. Using his Jagan he opened his mind to her.

_'Don't react, Yukina. Don't be surprised. I'll get out soon.'_

Yukina seemed to have gotten the message and glared at Hiei. She set a blast of ice cold air at him and he easily dispersed it by raising his ki slightly. Hiei couldn't help but smirked. Impressive imprecision skills. She didn't have that six years ago.

"A reaction," said Tarukane. "I haven't' seen that in months."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," said Hiei walking out. Tarukane followed. As soon as they closed the door Hiei could no longer sense Yukina. "So what's my job now?"

"I will need someone to watch Yukina. She tried to escape once. It was only by pure chance that I know about it before hand. I prevented her from leaving, and killed her rescuer."

"So you want to prevent her from escaping again," said Hiei, as if thinking it over.

"If it's not too much trouble to you," said Tarukane. "And I will need someone to watch the house while I'm away."

"Do you often leave the house," asked Hiei slightly interested. If Tarukane can leave the house for more then a day…."

"Once a month or so for business, and while I'm away I'm afraid she'll run away again."

"So you want me to baby-sit her," asked Hiei, sounding slightly irritated.

"I realized it's insignificant for a demon of your talents but I would greatly appreciate it."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you twice what I was paying the demons you killed."

Hiei looked at him, seemingly in thought. He knew there wasn't a lot a human could give him, and he needed to stay close to Yukina if he was to try and get her out.

"Very well," said Hiei. "You have my services, for the time being."

Tarukane's grin when so wide it reminded Hiei of a human story he heard once. Something about a looking glass and a Cheshire cat.

Over the next few days Hiei was set into a routine, patrol the border, check on Yukina, and rest the of the time do whatever he wanted while keeping an eye around the property. When he visited Yukina he was silent, except for his mind. The conversations were brief, and both didn't say much except on their health, but it was more then Hiei had hoped him.

Finally, Tarukane left for a business meeting in Tokyo. Word was Tarukane would be gone overnight, which was a perfect opportunity for Hiei to escape with Yukina.

It was near midnight when Hiei walked into Yukina's room. Yukina, Thinking Tarukane's men had come for a round of trying to make her cry, had lowered the temperature to almost sub-zero.

"Yukina, it's me!" said Hiei walking through. The temperature returned to normal.

"Hiei," cried Yukina standing up. "You shouldn't be here. There are security camera's and radio transmitters everywhere."

"Don't worry. I deactivated them." Hiei stepped in and smiled at Yukina. "Imouto…."

"Oneesan," cried Yukina and ran to Hiei. Both embraced each in a crushing hug. "You found me."

"I'll always find you," said Hiei.

"But you're a man," said Hiei looking at Hiei's form.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to go." And taking Yukina's hand he led her out of the room. Hiei kept and open mind to all the guards and lead Yukina through the mansion. They had just exited the man door when both heard the sound of gun hammers being pulled back.

"I think I remember you saying once that if you don't pay a demon they would turn on you," said Tarukane walking up to them. "But another demon told me to never trust a demon; they can lie without skipping a beat. I didn't trust you from the start."

"Let her leave," said Hiei, keeping Yukina behind him. "I'll do anything you want, just let Yukina go."

"Hiei," whispered Yukina clutching his cloak. "Don't."

"What can you do that Yukina cannot," asked Tarukane.

Hiei blinked, thinking of all the hard times he had, and the death of his mother. A tear slid down his cheek, crystallized and he caught it before it hit the ground. He handed it to Tarukane.

"Hiei, no," gasped Yukina is surprise. She had never known her sibling to cry.

"What is it," asked Tarukane taking the gem.

"What does it look like," growled Hiei. "It's a tear gem."

"It's tainted. I can't use this."

"It's a Forbidden Child's tear gem, dumbass," said Hiei. "It's rare. Only one person can create them, and that's me. You let Yukina go and I'll make as many as you want."

Tarukane looked at the tear gem for a moment before pocketing it. "Take them both," he said. The guards walked toward them and stopped when Hiei unsheathed his sword and pointed at them in one fluid motion.

"Take another step and all of you will be dead in seconds," he said. He looked at Tarukane. "Why?"

"Why would I want just one Koorime when two can get make a lot more," said Tarukane. Hiei glared at Tarukane and would have se him on fire if not for the wards around the house. The only power he had was through the Jagan and that was limited.

_'Guess it's plan B,'_ he thought and opened his mind to Yukina. She gasped as in a span of a few seconds Hiei gave her directions and information. With the images were people to watch out for and who to go to for help. At the end of the image he gave her a simple image.

Hiei smiled at Tarukane. "I'm afraid you'll have to make do with one," he said, and as fast as he drew his sword Hiei reached into his pocket and shoved an object in Yukina's hands. "Ikei!"

"Hi…" yelled Yukina before the Teleportation spell activated. Hiei turned to Tarukane and threw his sword down.

"Stupid move," said Tarukane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group laid around the campfire, afraid to move in case Hiei came back. Kurama told everyone the truth about Hiei, he didn't want to, but he knew he had to. Everyone was surprised that Hiei was a Forbidden Child of the Koorime, but it didn't change their perception of them, and more of them were surprised Hiei left to find his sister. They knew the feeling of want to find someone they care about.

"Keiko, remember when we first met Hiei," asked Yusuke. "She was such a spit fire."

"But she kept those sisters calm," said Keiko.

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah," he said. "What were their names again?"

"Leta and Takai."

Kuwabara smirked. "When we first met Hiei he had Kuronue …."He started and suddenly stopped and looked at Kurama.

"It's all right, Kuwabara," said Kurama. "I don't mind so much. In fact, it would be dishonorable to not remember him." He looked out of the cave. "I met Yukina once."

"You did," asked Kuwabara. Kurama nodded.

"I was seriously injured and she treated me. It took her a while, but she healed my wounds. I never really caught her name at first. She's a nice sweet girl. Too innocent for Makai."

No wonder Hiei wants to protect her," said Shizuru. Everyone was silent, deep in thought of their missing friend. It was only when Kuwabara hissed that everyone snapped to reality.

"Someone's coming," he said and everyone immediately ran to the mouth of the cave. "It's close."

"I sense it too," said Shizuru and everyone nodded, now sensing the spike of energy. They prepared to fight. The energy flashed and they saw a whirl of color.

"….ie!" yelled the new arrival and she materialized in front of them. She looked in surprise at the group then looked around. "Where am I? Where's Hiei-oneesan?"

"Yukina," said Kurama in surprise. He went over to her. "How did yo get here?"

Yukina looked at him in confusion before the information Hiei gave her told her, and her own memories. "You're Youko Kurama. You're a friend of Hiei-oneesan. I met you before!"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, a while ago."

Yukina looked around at the surprised group. "You're all friends of Hiei-oneesan," she said.

"Yukina, how did you get here?" asked Kurama again. It was then Yukina remembered she was clutching something and opened her hands. In her hands she held a crystal fox.

"This was Hiei's," said Kurama, picking it up. He had seen the fire-Koorime finger the figurine when she thought no one was looking.

"I gave it to her," said Yukina. "The day we had to leave. She kept it all this time?"

Kurama looked over the crystal, inspecting with both eyes and sixth sense.

"The figurine has the traces of a teleportation spell," said Kurama.

"Yes, that's how I got here," said Yukina. "She shoved it in my hands, shouted a word, and I was here." She paused for a moment as she remembered the information Hiei gave her. "He also wanted me to give you a message, Kurama-san. He said, "I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

Kurama clutched the figurine till he was close to breaking it. he did understand, but he wouldn't allow it to continue.

"Back up," he ordered the others. "We're leaving."

The others immediately went to work.

**TBC**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**Chapter XXXVIII **

Hiei sat in a corner of the room were they kept Yukina, fingering the tear gem his mother had given him. It had been three days since Yukina's escape and his imprisonment. Not once had he moved from where he sat. Not once had he touched the food they have given him. Hiei just sat in the corner and stared. Twice a day Tarukane would visit to try and get more gems from Hiei, thinking that nostalgia over a missing sibling would make Hiei cry, but Hiei had shed no tears. At least, none for Tarukane.

**They're coming.**

Hiei quickly tucked the necklace away and raised the heat in the room. It may have been the same offensive Yukina had but Hiei wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Trying to act tough, are you," asked Tarukane as he walked in. "It must be tough, you're breaking out into a sweat just to boil water."

Hiei growled and clutched his fist.

**Don't let him goad you, **said the Jagan. **He wants you to fight back. Don't play his game. **

_That'll be hard to do,_ said Hiei. _He likes to shoot his mouth._

"Yukina was much easier to intimidate," said Tarukane. "Just hold a ward up to her and she starts crying."

**Hiei, NO!** yelled the Jagan but Hiei had already shot up and ran to Tarukane. He had just gotten a few feet when twin shots rang and Hiei felt a pain in his shoulder and thigh. He fell to the floor with a soft cry.

**Hiei, you've been shot!**

_Brilliant deduction._

"Don't worry," said Tarukane. "The bullets passed through you." Tarukane turned to one of his guards. "Bring the doctor in. Minimal treatment."

**Sounds like I've got my work cut out for me. **Hiei could only growl in pain, unable to move and unwilling.

Tarukane left when the doctor arrived, but his two guards stayed behind. Tarukane was correct when he said the bullets passed right through. Both bullets seared through his skin and muscles and lodged in the wall behind Hiei. The doctor cleaned the wounds, patched it and left, leaving Hiei on the floor in pain.

Gasping in pain Hiei turned over on his stomach and crawled to the corner, where he slumped in exhaustion and closed his eyes in a healing trance.

**One of these days these wild acts of pride will get you killed,** said the Jagan.

_Maybe,_ said Hiei. _But I will go down fighting._

**I hope you do. Heaven forbid if you die in your sleep of old age.** Hiei could actually hear the Jagan sigh before it continued. **What am I going to do with you?**

_Keep me alive._

**Har-har.**

And Hiei fell into the trance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukina thanked the blue-jay and it flew to perch on a tree. She turned to the rest of the group.

"He's agreed to lead you to the mansion," she said. "The obstacles are your problem.

"Obstacles," asked Yusuke.

Yukina nodded. "Tarukane has many demons and human security systems to protect his assets, and to keep me inside," she said. "Word around the mansion was that he had monsters in his basement. A collection they called it."

"We'll keep an eye out for them," said Kurama. "Keiko, Shizuru, you stay at camp with Yukina. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I will go after Hiei."

All three girls nodded. All three walked through the portal they created and stood on the edge of a wooded area. Kurama could feel the age of the trees and hey were younger then he was. Kurama felt ashamed to be standing there. He had been in places of Makai where trees were so old he felt non-existent.

"Yukina said that humans will come by and often roam these woods," said Kurama. "You know what to do."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. The tattoos on Yusuke's body disappeared and Kuwabara threw an illusion around himself, making him look human. Kurama's form changed the most. He shortened his height, and his hair, hid his ears and tail and changed his hair color to a blood red color and leaf green eyes. He changed his white tunic, trousers and shoes for a red Chinese tunic with a silver fox design and white pants. When his disguise was finished he checked over Yusuke and Kuwabara and nodded his approval.

"Let's go," he said and they headed down the path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei woke from his healing trance when Tarukane returned. His arm and leg still hurt and was bleeding but he managed to fix most of the muscle. He still had a long way to go before he was could even manage to fight.

"It seems that by waiting we won't get anything from you," said Tarukane. "Unlike you, I am not getting any younger." He nodded to the two guards and they picked up Hiei, wrapping wards around his wrists to suppress his powers. "There. That's to make sure you stay a good boy."

Hiei didn't say anything as they lead him through the mansion and to the basement. They passed cages with a variety of grotesque creatures and Tarukane opened a door. Inside were various instruments surrounding a metal chair. The guards lead Hiei in and strapped him to the chair.

"I had this ready for the demon I purchased in case he was hard to crack," said Tarukane. "Imagine my surprise when Yukina was so easy. You hardly had to intimate her. I'm glad it won't go to waste."

A man in a white coat placed a metal head band with wires attached to it on Hiei's head. Hiei glared coldly at the scientist and the man flinched.

"Electricity may be a bit old fashioned but still on effective form of torture," said Tarukane. "We'll set to the lowest setting first." And he nodded to one of the scientists. The man se the dial and pushed a button.

Hiei screamed as and electric charge ran through him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama walked through the woods, aware of every sound and movement. His senses were deadened because of the human form he took but it didn't stop him from being cautious. A bush rustled and all three jumped, instantly ready to fight, but under the bush hopped a brown rabbit. All three chuckled as the rabbit hopped off.

"And we were ready for a big scary monster," said Kuwabara, and started walking again. They had gone several feet when they heard rustling again. This time none of them jumped.

"Can't keep jumping at rabbits," said Yusuke chuckling.

But what emerged from the bush wasn't a rabbit. It was large with coarse green fur and three claws on each paw. Two horns grew from its head instead of ears and had four eyes. In its mouth was a brown rabbit, its razor sharp teeth cracking bones.

"That's no rabbit," said Kuwabara.

"That's a Makai demon dog," said Kurama. Both gulped when two more joined the first.

"Scatter!" yelled Yusuke and all three separated. Demon dogs were highly vicious and hard to kill.

Yusuke had just rounded around a large tree when the demon dog jumped him. It took all of his strength to keep the teeth away from his neck while groping around for something to hit the dog with. Finally he found a branch and hit the dog over the head with it. The dog yelped and rolled away. It shook its head and charged again at Yusuke, who managed to stand up with a piece of the branch.

"Here, puppy," he yelled. "Have a snack!" And he shoved the branch in the dog's mouth. It whined gagged around the stick as Yusuke aimed his finger at it. "And here's another treat!"

And he fired in the dog's mouth. The head exploded and the body fell to the ground. Groaning Yusuke pulled himself up and trudged back to the other. He only had to wait a few minutes before Kurama return after hanging the demon dog chasing him up in a tree and Kuwabara sliced his to pieces.

"Okay, now that the exercise is out of the way," said Yusuke, looking at Kurama who nodded.

"Let's go," said Kurama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei gasped as the electricity ran through his system and abruptly stopped, but he could still feel it in his muscles and skin. He looked over as the scientists wrote on their clipboards and check gauges. Tarukane watched by the door with two guards beside him.

"Having fun," panted Hiei, glaring at Tarukane. "Is that all you've got? A sixty watt light bulb? A lighting demon would have gone seventy."

"Again," snapped Tarukane and the scientist pushed a button. Hiei screamed. Every thought in his mind told him to break, to do what Tarukane wanted and cry, but something deeper inside told him to not give Tarukane what he wanted.

Tarukane gestured and the machine stopped.

"Now do you have something to say?"

"Never give up," sang Hiei in a pant. "Amidst the wind. Turn your back to the twilight. It will take you anywhere. Lonely way."

It may have sounded like he had gone over the edge but in fact he was keeping himself from going insane. He hardly heard Tarukane order another round of torture. Hiei could do nothing but scream again.

The torture was cut short when a guard ran in and whispered in Tarukane's ear. Tarukane whispered back and the guard left.

"Well, it seems it's your lucky day," said Tarukane. "There are some intruders that are very adamant on getting in."

Tarukane picked up a remote and switched on a large television screen. On it was a feed from the security tapes outside and it showed two humans, one with black slicked back hair jeans, denim jacket, white shirt, and sneakers. The second one wore just a white duster and trousers. Bound around his wais were bandages and he wore black boots.

_'Kuwabara, Yusuke'_ he thought.

**They came for you! **said the Jagan.

_'But where's Kurama,?_

**Probably coming in from behind while those tow created a distraction.**

_'Wouldn't put it past him.'_

"Unfortunately for them I have mad a deal with a very ruthless demon triad," said Tarukane. "They will be killed very shortly."

Hiei gritted his teeth as he watched the screen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned as they neared the mansion. Kurama did in fact charge them with distracting the guards and demons as he snuck through the back, hoping to get Hiei out of there before the plan was spotted.

"I can't believe Kurama left us as bait," said Kuwabara.

"Relax, we're just drawing the attention to us," said Yusuke opening the door.

"If it's attention you want," said a voice. "It's attention you've gotten."

Both demons looked over to see a demon woman standing in the hall.

"I'm your first obstacle, Mizuki," she said with a smile. "You'll have to beat me to get past."

"What the heck," cried Kuwabara. "I can't fight a girl!"

"What do you mean by that?" yelled Yusuke. "You fight Hiei in her female form all the time!"

Kuwabara looked around nervously. "Yeah, well, that's different. I know she's a man at heart."

Yusuke gave him a stupid look. "She was born a girl."

"It's a matter of pride!"

"Hello," said Mizuki slightly annoyed. "I'm still here."

Yusuke frowned at her. "I can remedy that," he said raising his fist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama slowly crawled toward the mansion in the form of a fox of Ningenkai. To say that he didn't like the plain color red was an understatement but he dealt with worse. He spotted another security camera attached to a tree and went around it. He knew a fox wouldn't be worth a second look but he didn't want to be taking chance.

He was nearing the mansion when a scuffling and huffing reached his ears and he froze, fur standing on end. From the underbrush came an animal that could have been a deformed pig, if not for the spiked coming in from his back, the horns coming out of its head and the claws on it feet. Two sharp curved tucks jutted from the lower lip and well past the muzzle and both blood red eyes looked straight at Kurama.

Makai targs were vicious, unpredictable, and constantly hungry. Dead or alive, fresh or rotten, they'd eat any type of meat and it was uncommon for them to attack people. They only way to beat one was to strike first because they were very fast.

The targ squealed and charged at Kurama. The fox hardly had time to jump away and run. The targ followed him. In his fox form Kurama's abilities was limited but it never stopped him from fighting. He poured his ki into the plants around him. The grass turned as sharp as razor blades and the leaves into knives. He aimed the grass and the leaves at the targ.

Grass cut the leather like foot pads of the targ and the leaves flew toward it, slicing the skin and embedding into it. The targ squealed and Kurama could smell blood. Kurama stopped and looked back at the targ lopping after him, trying to catch up with the fox. It gave a squealing roar at Kurama and walked forward.

_'I shall end your suffering,'_ thought Kurama and with a bit of his ki he turned a leaf above him as sharp as a knife and flung it at the targ like a kunai. The leaf embedded itself in the targ's head. The pig dropped dead on the ground. Kurama stared at the targ before continuing toward the mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That girl is even more complicated then Hiei," said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara walked down the hall. They had just beaten Mizuki, albeit it was more like a humiliation then a defeat. "At least Hiei was an actual girl! No breast implants or facial reconstruction."

"It still creeps me out," said Kuwabara with a disgusted look.

"Come on. You live in a place where people lie out of their mouths every two seconds and you're disgusted one demon had a sex change? You are such a wuss."

"Watch it, Urameshi! I can beat you in a second!"

Yusuke laughed. "In your dreams."

"Dreams can be given to you," said a voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over to find a second demon shrouded in a cloak. "Permanent dreams. I am your second obstacle, Inmaki."

Yusuke sighed and looked at Kuwabara. "Your turn," he said. Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How can that happen," asked Tarukane as he watched the video feed. "Two of the three demons triad have been brought down."

Hiei smirked. "Stubborn, aren't they?" said Hiei. "I have never known them to turn down a fight."

Tarukane walked over to Hiei and slapped him. "Shut up, you monstrosity," he yelled. "I'll get rid of them soon enough."

Hiei started chuckling. "You'll never get rid of them," he said. "My friends are going to come here, free me…." And he gave Tarukane such a glare that the human was truly frightened, "and kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuwabara and Yusuke simultaneously kicked the demon blocking the corridor and the demon fell. Yusuke stretched as they walked over the giant ogre.

"Well, so much for the demon triad," said Yusuke "That was really a warm up. No sweat at all."

Kuwabara pointed down the hall. "That way. I can sense Hiei's energy in that direction."

"All right. Let's go! Hopefully Kurama got in safely." Yusuke heard a growl and turned to the cat demon. "If you were hungry then just say so."

"That wasn't me, Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"Come on, I plainly heard your stomach growl,"

Kuwabara stared firmly at Yusuke.

"It wasn't me!"

Yusuke looked at his friend, confused. "Well, if it wasn't you, and it certainly wasn't me…."

Hearing the growl again both looked down the hall to find large a large creature blocking the corridor.

"Oh, shit," they said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama walked through the halls easily. With all the attention on Yusuke and Kuwabara it left the rest of the mansion free for Kurama to pass through unnoticed.

Almost freely. Up ahead in the hall a devil laid resting. It resembled a human Doberman pincher, except for its blood red fur and two horns coming out of its head. Six inch incisors curled out of its mouth. It was lying on the carpet on its side, as if in pain.

When it heard Kurama it struggled to its feet and growled at him. At this angle Kurama could tell it was a female, and he could see her ribs.

"Well, that's no good," said Kurama. He reached inside his belt and pulled out a strip of dried meat. He tossed it on the floor and reached for another. The dog sniffed at it. "Go on. Have a bite."

The dog seemed to agree and at the strip and the next one. Soon it ate all of Kurama's traveling food and was nuzzling against Kurama's thigh.

"You poor miserable bitch," he said. "I'll take you back to Makai, if you wish. There you can eat as much as you want."

The dog barks and followed Kurama down the hall. Following his nose and his sixth sense, Kurama easily found Hiei in the basement. Hiei was strapped to a metal chair and everyone was watching a television screen with Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting the demon creature on it.

_'Well, those two are doing their job,'_ he thought.

"This is impossible," said Tarukane. "How can two people beat all those demons and creatures by themselves?"

"That's what they're great at," said Kurama and everyone looked at him. Beside him the devil dog growled.

"I knew I'd see you with Yusuke and Kuwabara around," said Hiei with a smirk.

"Did you think we'd let you run off by yourself and not come to help when you get in trouble?'

"And who the hell are you," yelled Tarukane.

"I'm his lover," said Kurama. Beside him the dog went from growling to snarling. "And that's your dog."

And the dog charged at Tarukane the fat man squealed and ducked, making the dog leap over him, but she recovered quickly and jumped off the wall and landed on Tarukane's back. The human landed flat on his stomach with the dog standing on him, six inch incisors right over his head.

"Get it off me!" he yelled.

"I think she likes herself where she is," said Kurama and went over to un-strap Hiei. "Next time you plan on playing hero, tell us before hand."

Hiei nodded and walked over to Tarukane. His step was a bit shaky because of the electric shock and the bullet wound but he managed to keep himself upright. Kurama saw the injuries but didn't say anything. He'd heal them when they left. The devil dog got off Tarukane as Hiei walked over.

"Thought you could break me?" he yelled at Tarukane who crouched on the floor. "Thought you could make me into a mindless slave?! In your dreams, human!"

And he starting kicking and punching Tarukane in every available place as Kurama and the dog watched. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in as Hiei finished turning the human into a figurative puddle of pulp.

"All done," asked Yusuke, leaning against the doorframe. Hiei nodded before kicking the him one last time.

"Whose dog," asked Kuwabara.

"I'm thinking about keeping her," said Kurama. Hiei walked up beside Kurama and the fox slid an arm around Hiei's shoulders. Hiei's face softened a little bit. "Let's go home."

And they walked out of the mansion.

**TBC**


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Yukina smiled as she petted Inuhi as everyone talked around her the campfire, Kuwabara at one side and Hiei on the other. Kurama sat behind Hiei with the fire demon on his lap. Hiei wasn't too happy about the show of affection but he wasn't charging into Kuwabara as he retold a tale of when he was a child, his main focus on Yukina.

"Oh, my, you must have been terrified," she said after the tale between the Neko demon and a boar demon.

"Oh, I wasn't scared,' said Kuwabara shyly running the back of his head. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, never get scared."

"Don't believe a word he says," said Hiei. "It's nothing but hot air." Inuhi barked once. "The dog agrees. And besides, I seem to remember a orange furred cat running away from a snake demon not long ago."

"Teme," growled Kuwabara.

"You finally figured that out," said Hiei. "I knew all alone that I was a bastard."

Kuwabara went red faced before Yukina placed a hand on his arm. "Tell me another story, Kazuma-kun," she said. With a smile Kuwabara launched into another story. Kurama shifted Hiei off his lap and lead the fire-Koorime to the woods. Hand in hand they walked toward the glade and laid on a bed of moss Kurama grew. Hiei snuggled against Kurama's side and Kurama wrapped his arms around the smaller demon, his tail around Hiei's waist.

"We're all together," said Kurama. Hiei nodded. "It's weird. Our little family just keeps growing. First I picked them up, then you, and now two in one day. I must be getting soft."

"Only around us," said Hiei. "Well, you met my sister. When will I meet yours?"

"Mine?"

"I know you have at least one or two siblings. Foxes never have just one kit."

Kurama laughed. "Very observant, aren't you? Yes, I do have siblings. I have one sister and two brothers. Funny thing is I'm closer to my sister then the twins."

Hiei looked up at him. "Twins? I thought you were from the same litter?"

Kurama petted Hiei's hair. "It's complicated. We call them that because they look so much alike. All four of us can call ourselves quintuplets if we wanted and we did for a while, but Kaoru and Koichi was more connected that they started calling themselves "twins" and me and Kimiko were just kinda pushed aside."

"And I thought my life was complicated. Sometimes I don't know if I'm going to wake up male or female."

"I can't care either way."

Hiei smiled and gently kissed Kurama. Kurama gently kissed him back and it became heated. Hiei was laying down on the grass with Kurama on top of him, kissing down Hiei neck and lifting up his shirt.

"Kurama," panted Hiei trying to push the fox off. "Come on, we gotta get stop. The others will be worried about us."

"They'll understand," said Kurama. "Well, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru will understand. Kuwabara will whine and complain. I don't know about Yukina."

Hiei punched Kurama in the chest. "She's not that naive. She knows about sex!"

Kurama blinked in surprise. "Who taught her? In fact, who taught you?"

"Our mother," said Hiei sadly. Kurama looked at him in concern, sat up and set Hiei on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said. Hiei shook his head.

"It's all right. I want to remember her, and I do every time I look at Yukina."

"You loved her very much."

"Yeah," said Hiei and looked up at Kurama. "I love you as well, fox. More then I loved my mother."

Kurama looked at Hiei in surprise, the smiled. "I love you too, Hiei."

Hiei's face softened, reached up and gently twined his hand in Kurama's hair. Kurama took the invitation and kiss him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of amber eyes watched the two new lovers from under a bush, the shadow keeping him from being detected. In the animal could smile, he would have.

_'Soon, Kurama. Soon everything and everyone you love will die, and I will have what I want.'_

**End**

**Make sure to stick around for the sequel **_**"Karayami no Bara Akai."**_** It is currently in the process of being written and will be posted as soon as possible.**


End file.
